Some Bets Katie Shouldn't Have Made
by bubbly chick
Summary: Katie needs to learn to hold her tongue because words like "I bet..." are like music to Travis's ears. Here's a collection of stupid accidental bets Katie has made with none other than Travis Stoll!  Winner of the Most Humorous Verita award, round seven!
1. Bet Number One: Cereal and High

Katie carried her tray uneasily to her table. She stupidly had agreed to a bet with Travis about who could eat the most cereal in one sitting, so Katie had stacked her tray with a two bowls, two spoons, and tons of cartons of milk. It had taken her a few minutes after agreeing to the bet to realize what she had done. She hadn't really been considering what was going on when he tricked her into it. It happened yesterday morning when Katie was picking the last of the strawberries of the season before the supposed frost Mr. D was letting in.

FLASHBACK!

"Sup, Gardner," Travis had smirked as he knelt on the ground next to the preoccupied Katie. She gave him a loud "mhmm" as she focused on picking or ripening the fruit.

"So guess what! I found out that your mom, Demeter is the goddess of cereal!" Travis told her, triumphantly smiling. She paused what she was doing and gave him a blank stare.

"Really, Travis? You seriously didn't know that? Wow, I bet Connor knew that, and he's younger than you." Katie retorted as she moved on to another patch of strawberries. Travis scooted along with her.

"Well, I wanted to know if you liked cereal, too!" Travis said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"No, I hate cereal. Never eaten it in my life." Katie sarcastically replied, wishing Travis would leave her alone and go do whatever Stolls do.

"Oh, well the camp is now offering more cereal at breakfast now! I was going to ask you which ones you thought were good, since you should be like a blackbelt in cereal or something. Oh well, I'll have to ask one of your sisters, I suppose." Travis shrugged and began to stand up. For some reason, Katie didn't want Travis to talk to her sisters. I mean, Travis was here on this planet to bug her, and only her.

"Gods, Travis, I was kidding! Now, which ones are there now?" Katie asked. Travis began to list the new cereals offered at the camp, but Katie didn't really listen. Gods, was she tired. She hadn't gotten enough sleep yesterday (stupid wreaths) and she spent half of the night attending Rosie who had caught a fever. Wow, was Rosie burning up…

"KATIE!" Travis nudged her, who had kind of zoned out.

"Wh-what? Oh, yeah. Cereal! Well, I think they're all good, actually. I could eat everyone of them." She blinked her eyes as she returned to her work.

"Really? Well, I bet I could eat every single brand of them too, and more!"Travis pushed.

"Well, I could eat all of them plus infinity!" Katie responded.

"Really, cause I think I could eat way more cereal than you! You might be a daughter of Demeter, but I don't think you could compare to me and my awesomeness!" Travis started. He did not compare himself to Mom! Katie thought, raged by Travis's arrogance.

"Oh yeah? Well, I could totally eat more cereal than you!" Katie raged. She had no idea that this mere conversation turned into such a big argument. Travis was luring her into a trap, and she was too angry to realize what was happening.

"Nah, you couldn't!" Travis teased, he said shaking his head. That set off a bomb in Katie's mind.

"How much would you like to bet on that, Stoll?" Katie sharply asked. Uh, oh. First thing, Katie didn't like gambling, and two: she made a bet with a son of Hermes. Katie was too irritated by Travis to realize she was doing these two things. And those words were like music to Travis's ears.

"How about, one day of being the other's servant, I believe I'm that good!"

"Deal! Swear it on the River Styx!" Katie commanded.

"I swear on the River Styx that if I can't eat more cereal than Katie Gardner, I will be her servant for a day. Now you swear!" Katie repeated his words. She was too fed up to realize what she had done.

"Sweet! Tomorrow morning, before breakfast! It's a bet!" Travis said, standing up and wiping the dirt of his jeans. Katie nodded and continued to her work. After a few minutes of replaying the scene that had occurred, Katie dropped the strawberry she had picked. She just made a bet with Travis Stoll, and she hadn't even considered the situation! _Those sons of Hermes…_Katie muttered, _always messing up your thoughts with their annoyingness!_

_}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{_

"Ready to become a maid for me, Gardner?" Travis teased as he sat down in front of her at the Demeter table. No one else would be waking another two and a half hours; it was still a little dark out, but Travis insisted it would be more fun this way. Katie reluctantly snuck into the kitchen to stash some bowls while Travis had pick locked the food storage and gathered all the supplies necessary. Thirty full boxes of Coco Puffs spread out on the table, fifteen for Katie, fifteen for Travis. Whoever ate the most boxes of cereal would win the bet. No throwing up allowed, and first one to stand up will be considered finished, thus the other would win if they had eaten more. Simple enough.

"As if, Stoll. And can we just get this stupid thing over with…" Katie sighed as she opened one of the boxes and poured the cereal into the bowl while he reached from across the table to snatch a bowl and spoon. She poured the carton of milk into a glass and looked up at Travis. She couldn't believe he tricked her into this. He finished dumping cereal into his bowl and looked up at her expectantly. After the count of three, the two began munching on their cereal.

It took her almost thirty-five minutes to finish the first box. Her stomach was not even close to being full yet. Travis didn't seem to be full yet, so Katie grabbed another box and filled up her bowl for the twentieth time.

"""""""""""""""""""""

"HAHAHAHA!" Katie giggled as she opened up her sixth box of cereal. She was sugar high. Travis smiled as he lazily crunched on another spoon of cereal, his eyes drifting to the back of his head. The sun hadn't risen yet, so she knew she had another hour or so. Katie was too hyper to wonder why she wasn't full yet, she guessed her jittery hands and feet burned off the calories. Katie stuffed another spoon full of the chocolate cereal into her mouth.

"Travis, whadda ya want for Christmas?" She giggled. She realized that for the entire time they were sitting there that he hadn't struck up a conversation.

"I dunno, whadda bout you?" He asked his hands twitching. If having a sugar rush wasn't enough, imagine having a sugar rush while having ADHD.

"I dunno, a jacket I guess? My jacket now is too thin and small!" She quickly replied as she stuffed another spoon into her mouth quickly.

"You know what! I gettin' you a jacket! HAHAHA!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The sugar rush crashed on the two hard, but that didn't stop Katie or Travis.

Katie felt her eyes drooping and her hands felt slower and heavier as she crammed another spoon sloppily into her mouth. Her tongue was tired and her jaw was loose, but Katie wasn't going to lose that bet. Travis looked worse. His head was on the table, one hand on his stomach, another feeding another serving into his mouth from below.

"I ha-ate cereal..." Travis yawned as he shoved another spoon down his throat. Katie wanted to moan in agreement, but she couldn't hate cereal... it would be like dissing her mom if she did!

"Ka-die, wh-at du y-you want fer Christmas?" Travis moaned as he poured himself another bowl. He had asked that question three times before.

"I just want to slap you and Connor. Th-that's exactly what I w-want." Katie as she dropped her head to the table. The sun had risen a couple minutes ago, and she heard campers waking up in the distance.

"Travis, how much have you eaten?" Katie asked, as she forced herself to slump back up. Travis groaned.

"Count for youself." He grumbled shortly as he unenthusiastically dug his spoon back into his bowl. Katie wryly grinned. He had nine opened up boxes: eight empty boxes by his elbow, and he was slowly finishing number nine. Katie was halfway done with ten! Travis looked like he would upchuck any second now, so all Katie had to was finish this bowl and another more. And Travis would be her butler all day!

"Aw, well I only have eaten seven! I'm almost done with eight." Katie lied. Maybe Travis would give up, claim he won, but really have lost. She forced herself to gulp another serving. Travis slightly laughed.

"I'm win-ning!" He chuckled, and stopped eating. He stood up immediately. YES! Katie applauded herself! Travis is my all mine, MAUAHAHAH! Katie grinned to herself. Katie unsteadily stood up and went to go rub it in his face. He deserved it for dragging her out here at five in the morning!

"Ha! Got you, Travis! I ate ten boxes!" She slowly gloated. Travis's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"So?" He asked, shrugging his slumped shoulders.

"I WIN!" She rubbed in.

"Uh, no you didn't." Travis replied bluntly.

"Yea, I did! You only ate nine boxes and stood up, and I only ate ten boxes! I ate more cereal than you!"

"I ate eleven boxes." He insisted, pointing to his side of the table. Nine empty boxes were on the table, two empty boxes had fallen onto the ground. Katie twitched her eyes.

"What! I did-didn't see those two on the ground! I thought you had only eaten eight and was working up to nine! I d-didn't know!" Katie whimpered. It dawned on Katie that she would be Travis's maid for the rest of the day. Maybe if she could puppy eye him or something to a rematch...

"Well, you have an oath to hold onto, Gardner. And speaking of names, you shall now refer to me as Lord Travis, the oh Great One, now!" Travis said, as he tapped a finger to his lips. "Hmmm...And I'll have to get you an outfit! Don't worry though, I'll keep it somewhat appropriate…" Travis continued. Katie sighed. This is going to be a long day.

**Hey guys here is my FF about the many bets between my fav couple Tratie. **

**I hope you liked it! And yeah...its around Christmas time. :)**

**~Bubbles**


	2. Bet Number Two: Underwater

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter: ****Aurora di Angelo,misszsalvatore101,the unnecessary, TotalDramaKingdomHearts,percy'shellokitty32,Mojo8096, Tuesday13,randomness 101- Fanfic Freak, theLastOlympian,ilovemybestfriends, got2'heart'nico, Midnight Flower 525 and everyone else!**

**And thanks so much to people who added my story to their favorites and author alert: I feel so special** **now! Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

"Katie, you're going to have to jump in eventually!" Miranda hollered over to Katie, who was sticking her big toe in the water. Katie had rewarded her cabin for such great progress with the strawberries by taking them all to the beach to play in the water. She had to convince Chiron that they would be safe and okay, but he ended up deciding that the cabin deserved it.

Katie never really liked to swim, however. She always felt safer on Earth…just a natural quirk since her mom was the goddess of the Earth and all. But all of her siblings seemed to love the idea Miranda brought up about spending free time at the beach reserved for the Demeter cabin only, so she couldn't spoil their fun.

"No thanks, I'm okay. I think I'll just be a life guard or something." Katie shouted back to her sister who was far out in the water. Miranda shrugged as if saying "well-that's-your-loss" and splashed one of her brothers.

Katie sat down on the sand, her feet touching the waves only when they came back again, and looked out into the horizon. Wow, it was pretty amazing. She felt pretty cliché to say it was almost magical the way the sun made the water sparkle like diamonds. And with all of her siblings splashing and wading in the water made her smile. The sun was warming her back, her toes covered in sand. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Wassup Gardner?" Katie cringed. _Why now? Why not bother me at dinner or something? _

"Travis, not now." Katie begged, but Travis plopped on the sand next to her. He was in his swimsuit as well with a white tee shirt on top. He even had sunglasses on

"Well, I doing swell. Thank you for asking. I must say you look very hot in that swimsuit, by the way." Travis smirked. Katie had to control herself to not slap him across the face.

"Look, Travis. My siblings and I are trying to have fun right now…and I need to relax a little bit…"

"Well, I'll say…" Travis muttered. Katie shot him a death glare. He shut up.

"Look, the beach is reserved for us today. Besides, don't you have some cabin to prank or store to raid?" Katie pointed out. Travis shook his head.

"Eh, it's a free country so I have a right to be here. And nope, not until Connor comes back from stalking that girl from that cabin with those things. Until then, I'm all yours!" Katie smacked her hand onto her forehead.

"Travis. Just go away! We were having fun!" Travis put a hand over his chest, and scoffed at the thought.

"Well the party don't start till I walk in!" He sang. Katie sighed and gave up. So much for relaxing today.

()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()())())()

"Why aren't you in the water? I'd love to see you dripping while coming out of the water like some hot girl in a movie. As Connor and I say: the wetter the better!"

"I'm being a lifeguard." She simply replied, trying to ignore him by drawing little doodles in the sand with her finger.

"Ooh, like those hot girls on Baywatch. I can just imagine you in a red swimsuit, everything bouncing while you run…" Travis began to daydream. Katie slapped him across the face.

"Ouch, I thought you were supposed to save someone's life, not hurt people. But as I'd like to say, I'd drown for you any day so you could just save me and give me CPR and…" he went back to his daze. Katie scooted farther away from him.

"Hey now!" Travis yelled after zoning back in. He stood up and sat down next to her again.

"So…do you even like to swim?" Travis added. Katie decided she wasn't going to spill out her guts to explain why she doesn't like to swim, so she shook her head no. Then Travis did the unexpected.

He stood up, lifted Katie up, threw her over his shoulder and marched towards the water. As he carried her deeper into the sea she began hitting him and squealing.

"TRAVIS! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, I WILL BEAT YOU UP SO BA-" And he dumped her into the water. She ended up swallowing a bit of sea water under the surface and could have sworn something brushed her foot.

"TRAVIS STOLL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled as she broke the surface. He was triumphantly standing there in the water next to her, laughing hysterically. She splashed him in the face, and he stopped laughing. He splashed some water back at her too. Soon a big splash war began between the two.

"Okay, stop it! Stop it! I got too much water in my eyes!" Katie begged and Travis stopped. Once he threw his arms down, she sent a small wave into his face.

"That was NOT fair." He scolded, trying to flush the water from his eyes.

"Since when do you care about the rules?" She teased. He picked her up again and dunked her into deeper water.

"I hate you so much." She reminded him as she resurfaced.

"Do you even know how to swim?" Travis asked her.

"Well, that wasn't random and yeah…but not really good. But I swear if you pick me up again like that I will sue you for sexual harassment."

"I bet you can't hold your breath underwater. That's why you keep freaking out like that." _Excuse me? What did he just say...?_

"I can hold my breath under water! I'm not a toddler!"

"Sure you can."

"Yes I can….I even bet I can hold my breath longer than you!" Travis's ears perked up as a plan suddenly popped into his head.

"Oh really…"

"Uh huh."

"How much would you bet on that, Katie?"

"I just bet that I can hold my breath longer than you!" She stated simply, folding her arms across her chest. There was no turning back now, and she didn't even realize what she was getting herself into.

"Well, I think I so much better than you at holding my breath, I'd sleep outside in the woods if you were better than me. I swear it on the Styx. Agreed, Katie?"

"Agreed, I swear on the Styx too." After she replayed what she just said, she realized she just made a bet…with Travis Stoll. About holding your breath. Underwater. Or she'd have to sleep in the woods. She really needs to get away from those Stoll brothers, they were messing her up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay, on the count of three you two will go underwater and the first person to come back up officially loses. Ready?" Miranda explained to the two. Great…so Katie just made a bet…about holding her breath…or she's have to sleep outside…and got her sister involved. She was a bad influence.

The two nodded, and Miranda counted to three. Katie took a deep breath and submerged under the water.

_Okay, relax. When your heart slows down, less oxygen is needed. Just relax and don't think about it._ Katie thought to herself. She didn't really like being underwater at all, but there was no way in Hades she was sleeping outside.

Thirty seconds had passed, and Katie opened her eyes. She saw a distorted Travis underwater and shut her eyes again. She felt like she needed air but she wasn't going up until he lost.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nothing interesting really happened after that, besides Katie feeling like she would die unless she resurfaced. But when she did, Travis was already above the water, shaking his head in defeat. Miranda had counted to a minute forty seconds and announced Katie won by three seconds.

"HA! Looks like someone sleeping outside tonight!" Katie teased Travis while they trudged out of the water.

"Well, I look forward to it. Maybe some nymph will snuggle with me after she sees me beautifully sleeping…" He responded with a grin before speeding off ahead of her back to his cabin. Katie rolled her eyes.

If she was correct, dinner would begin in about thirty minutes so she herded all of her siblings together and headed towards their cabin. She dried off and changed into some dry clothes.

"That Travis Stoll is cute…" Katie heard Miranda say behind her. For some reason, blush rose to her cheeks. _No, Katie. He isn't cute…he wasn't cute when he put those chocolate bunnies on the roof or pranked her cabin or dared her to that stupid bet_, Katie tried to convince herself.

"Don't you think so, Katie?" Miranda asked. Katie shook her head and headed out to the dining area.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"How'd you sleep?" Katie teased Travis as she stood in line next to him for breakfast. He looked tired, black circles under his eyes and a bed head hair. Though his hair was usually messy…it looked even messier than usual.

"Those stupid Harpies gave me some trouble. And those friggen wood nymphs thought it would be funny to wake me up every six seconds…" Travis complained. Katie laughed.

"Well, that's what happens when you make a bet with me, Travis. We shouldn't do anymore of these anyway…. Unless you want to lose." Katie began. Travis turned to look at her.

"Actually, I have a feeling we'll be doing these a lot later. And I'm going to win them all." Travis grinned, grabbing a plate. Katie rolled her eyes.

"How much would you like to bet on that, Stoll?"

**Hey guys! I really loved writing this chapter and I hope you liked it. By the way, this chapter happens way before any of my other stories occurred. I should have had this as the first chapter, but this idea popped into my head after I posted it. :( **

**Well don't forget to review, and CC is appreciated! And I'll try to update much quicker next time, I promise!**

**PS: Disclaimer- I don't own PJO and the characters. Just this fanfic and the plotline so HA! **

**~Bubbles **


	3. Bet Number Three: Staring and Glaring

**Thanks to**: **PJO Nerd Lol, theLastOlympian,puppylove98162, Carter Athena Grace,atlchick313, randomness 101- FanFic Freak, Claudia Johnson, The Moment, Nicollette Knight, Charals, and be jealous of me ****for your reviews! **

**Sorry I took forever to update : ( but, I promise to update faster now! Enjoy!**

If looks could kill, Katie would have murdered Travis a long time ago. The way her eyes slanted into little brown drops full of hatred and destruction, and her eyebrows formed into a V, and the way her nose scrunched up…horrifying.

But, now Travis just tilted his head up and glared right back into them playfully.

"You know, I think it's cute when you stare at me that way." Travis smiled leaning in closer to Katie. Katie's glare softened a little, but she realized it and narrowed her eyes more fiercely. No way was he breaking down her barrier with that smile. He deserved it.

"By the way, I think your hair looks pretty today," he started, his hand reaching out to touch it until Katie wacked it down. He lifted his hand in surrender and shoved it back into his pockets. Katie continued to ignore him as he tried to grab her attention.

"Look, Katie. You can't stay mad at me forever. Just because I whipped your butt in the sword arena in front of everybody today doesn't mean you can go all 'I'm going to glare at Travis all day cause I'm a sore loser.'" He pointed out. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Besides, you love me too much to stare at me like that all day." He insisted, leaning in much closer to Katie, who had to tip her head up to look into his mischievous eyes. She flustered a bit, but then shifted her weight onto another leg and crossed her arms tighter.

"Sure about that, Stoll?" She spat out. Travis was taken back a bit, it had been awhile since she had referred to him as his last name in that kind of tone.

"Yup." He smiled. "I'm positive you _don't _have the _will _and _ability _to act like that towards me."

Katie had enough experience with Travis to know he was egging her on into another bet. Just the way those words mocked her, and the way he had such a I-bet-you-can't attitude and the defiant glint in his eyes …she would just lose control_. But not now, Travis. _Katie grinned to herself internally.

"Too bad, because I do and I will." She retorted back with a smirk.

"Nope, you can't." Ooh, just those words that _used _to make her fall into his trap.

"Yes I can. Now go dig a hole and fall into it."

"Aw, Katie," he whined grabbing a string of her hair and curling it around his finger, "you wouldn't do this to me. I know you wouldn't." His blue eyes gave a sad look at Katie, and he puffed out his lower lip as if he was going to cry. Alright, if he has to twirl the hair, do the eyes and puppy pout…he must wants to make a bet for some stupid reason. So Katie relented.

"I know that you couldn't, but I could. Let's just have a staring contest to see." Travis looked amazed that Katie could just read his mind.

"Well, well then, Dirt Head. Name the rules."

"First one to blink has to give the winner a backrub and massage. And let me tell you, Travis…my back is pretty sore from when you knocked me to the ground earlier today."

"Deal, but only if we get to use lotion."

"Why would we need lotion?"

"You're saying that we keep our shirts on while getting a massage? Dude, I must have knocked you down harder than I think…"

"Fine. Lotion….but only using the kind that smells like sugar or strawberries. Deal."

-15 seconds later-

"That was practice round, Katie! That didn't count!" Travis pleaded.

"Nu uh. I said it was the real thing! So ha, that's what you get for pulling me into a bet!" Katie laughed in his face. A moment of silence followed..

"So, um…are you still mad at me?"

"It depends on how good the massage is. Meet me at the usual place after dinner." And with that, Travis's Dirt Head disappeared.

Damn.

He thought he could have stared into Katie's eyes all day, as corny as that seemed. But, then his little Dirt Head had to have cheated...somehow.

But now that he thought about it, rubbing lotion all over Katie's back didn't sound too bad.

**()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()**

**Hope ya'll liked it! I know it's a little short but I loved the idea of it! I guess it would happen in the future at camp. **

**And yes to those who mentioned it: I am kind of a perv :P!**

**PS: to anyone who has an idea for a chapter…PM me or leave any suggestions in a review…I'd love to incorporate any of your ideas! Thanks to ****Atlchick313**** for asking in a PM! Feel free to review…CC is appreciated! **

**Oh, and for my disclaimer: I don't own PJO and its characters. Just the plot so HAHAHA!**

**Love,**

**~Bubbles **


	4. Bet Number Four: Stealing and Gloves

"Travis. Stoll. I am going to kill you so badly you will die." Katie gritted through her teeth as she marched up to an unexpecting Travis who was heading to his cabin.

"Am I in trouble?" He guessed as she crossed her arms in, tapping her foot in front of him. She nodded her head.

"What did I do?" He innocently asked.

"You know what you took, now give it back." She held out her hand, waiting for him to return her favorite pair of gloves that her father gave her.

"I don't think I can give you your heart back, my dear Katie. But since you demand it back, you'll rip mine out in the process," he sighed dramatically.

"Travis, please! You know where my gloves are. They mean so much to me, so MUCH. They used to be my dad's, and he wore them when my mom was around. Come on, Travis." She felt stupid spilling out to him like that, but she had to make him feel guilty (though he probably never would) enough to make him give it back.

He just looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"I still do not know where your gloves are," he said, trying to keep a straight face from his all of a sudden smiling. Katie rolled her eyes, and she stomped on his foot.

"Travis! I'm serious. I'm supposed to go out to the strawberry fields in thirty minutes…I don't have time to wait around for one of your stupid schemes, Stoll."

"I seriously have absolutely have no idea whatsoever where your gloves are at all," he promised with a lopsided grin.

"Travis…"she started.

"Maybe Connor knows where it is. I find it very hurtful how you accuse ME instead of him, as if I'm the horrible brother. It hurts me very much, in fact," he began to shed crocodile tears.

"Connor has been in the nurse's office all week, thanks to the Hecate cabin in Capture the Flag, Travis. He couldn't have taken them. Now Travis, I have don't have the time. Come on!"

"Whoa, did I just hear the wind. It's like nature's talking to me. Too bad no one is around me to tell this to."

"Very mature, Travis. Now seriously, give me the gloves or I'll go get Chiron."

"Tattletale. "

"Seriously, Travis."

"Katie's a tattletale."

"Travis, I'm so close to strangling you with poison ivy,"

"And whiney."

"Travis, SHUT UP! Give me them, now!"

"And rude."

"Travis…"

"And has a high temper, since she doesn't get what she wants."

Katie knocked him to the ground.

"Travis, I swear to Demeter if you don't give me my gloves in ten seconds, I will kill something."

"Oh really?"He said on the ground, propping himself onto his elbows.

"Good gods, Travis. I'm not going to kill something, but seriously give me them now."

"Nah," and he pulled Katie to the ground next to him.

"Ugh, Travis!" He yanked her hands to make sure she stayed down.

"Katie, here. You can go to my cabin, search anywhere you want, and I promise if you find my gloves, you can beat me up or whatever. But, if I don't have them, you can say you're sorry for hurting my feelings by doing a favor for me. Okay?"

"Fine." She grabbed his hand and shook it and ran over to the Hermes cabin.

She checked in his pillow, under his bed, under all the beds, his suitcase, Connor's suitcase, the bathroom, under any loose boards, under the mattresses, by the window, under that small crack where the bed meets the wall, everywhere! But she couldn't find them. Well, Travis could have them right now.

He was leaning smugly against the door, watching the determined and frantic Katie search through the cabin. It amused him, really amused him that she would make such a big deal. He bet she didn't know she got herself into one.

"Travis! I said, spread out your arms!" Katie demanded. Travis broke his thoughts and gave a "hmm?"

"Show me what's in your pockets," she commanded. Travis pulled out some drachmas, pocket lint, some ambrosia, a penny, and some gum. No gloves.

"Now, check your jacket pockets." Nothing in there as well.

"Um," and she knelt down and patted Travis's legs searching for them. Travis tried to not laugh, but it was too hard. She was like those people at the airport. But, Hades he didn't mind.

"You have got to be kidding me! Where could they be?" She asked, as she stepped out of the cabin. Travis followed behind her, smirking triumphantly.

Almost as if on cue, Ivy her six year old sister came running up to her, panting.

"Oh, Katie! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She gasped for breath, her brown eyes widened. "You left your gloves on the porch last night, and I thought you must be looking for them! We have about ten minutes to get out there now, too! Will you count me as late?" she trembled fastly.

Katie just had a blank stare on her face. _I couldn't have left them on the porch! I-I. Huh, I guess I did, oh no! Travis, I-I, _she thought.

"No Ivy, you won't be counted late. Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for you having to run around after me. You can go first in line for showers, I guess tonight." Ivy beamed and gave the gloves to Katie and disappeared.

Katie was stepping down the stairs, feeling so much better with the gloves in her hands.

"So, looks like I didn't take them, huh?" A voice from behind her laughed. _Oh gods, _

"Travis, I'm very sorry for accusing you. Now, please I'm late, if you'll excuse me." She started as she hurried down the steps.

"Nu uh,uh, Katie my dear. Looks like you owe me, remember." He mocked, grabbing her shoulders before she could run off.

She sighed. Obviously, he had lured her into a bet knowing he would win. She should have listened to him in the first place when he said he didn't have them. But that was her own fault, and she should learn from it.

"Fine, but I'm late. I'll meet you by my cabin after lunch." She insisted, shrugging Travis's hands off her back.

"It's a date!" he called to her, grinning like a maniac. Katie just made a semblance of a smile, rolled her eyes, and walked off.

He watched as her figure disappeared into the fields and smiled to himself.

She made things too easy.

"Ivy, she's gone now. You can come out," he whispered to Ivy who hid herself by the cabin. She peeped out with a huge grin on her face.

"Here, a drachma as I promised." He said, giving the coin to the smiling girl.

"Did I do good?" She asked hopefully.

"Amazing. I liked the panting, you made it seem like you were worried about her," he praised, clamping a hand onto her little shoulder.

"I also got first shower, Travis!" she cheered to him.

"See, working for me isn't bad. You shouldn't listen to what Katie says about me." Ivy looked confused.

"Well, she talks about you so much…it's like one day she hates your guts and then she's all smiley." She told him. Travis rose an eyebrow.

"Well, just don't listen to her when she's all grumpy okay!" he concluded in six year old terms.

"Travis, what does sexy mean? She says that word a lot when complaining about you." Ivy asked again as they passed by the cabins.

He felt his heart hit his stomach, and he wanted to burst out in laughter but nothing came out. He was shocked.

"Um, it means beautiful, Ivy." He told her, hoping she would take that and never ask anyone about again.

"Well, I think Katie thinks you're beautiful, Travis." She complimented him. A little blood rushed into his face, until Ivy popped up another question.

"Do you think Katie's sexy, Travis?"

Travis froze.

If Travis was holding something, he probably would have dropped it. Or if he was drinking milk, he would have sprayed it all over the place.

"Um, oh look at the time! I need to go check on Connor at the clinic. You should run along now…" he frantically suggesting, gently pushing her in a head start. But she wasn't convinced. But instead, she asked another question.

"Am _I _sexy, Travis?"

Good gods, these daughters of Demeter.

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. School and LAX have been ever so time consuming.**

**I just want to say thank you SOOO much to all the support and favorites, alerts, and reviews! A big hug to****: puppylove98162, got2'heart'nico, SUPERNERDLOL, Aurora di Angelo, Snowslash, Soonersgirl86, Nicollette Knight, Aliaga Snow, randomness101- FanFic Freak, Allstar-chicken –suit, earth17, pjopplluver, atlchick313,**** for your loving reviews! **

****** Um, ****be jealous of me****, thanks for the time to review, but that was pretty harsh without any reason . I read your stories, and well, I'm not jealous. Don't be rude like that, please. **

**CC IS LOVED EVER SO MUCH! **

_**NOTE NOTE: If possible, 50**__**th**__** reviewer will get to be a character in my next chapter if I can reach that high! I'll send you a PM if you're the lucky gal/fellow with info about it, too! **_

**And, yes thanks to ATLCHICK313, you guys can feel free to send me any PMs regarding ideas or suggestions for the story! Or any reviews at all, really! **

**Have a great day, and give me some love with a review (hopefully a fiftieth 50?) **

**Whoops! Disclaimer- I don't own PJATO or its characters. Just this story and plotline and idea. HAHAH**

**Love, **

**~Bubbles **


	5. Bet Number Five: Movies and Horror

"Hey, man! Come on in, bro!" Travis herded the group of demigods into his cabin. It was December 21, 2004, and boy was life good. Luke was gone, busy leading some field trip in Olympus, and of course Chiron was there with Mr. D. So, practically, this camp was screaming FREEDOM to the thirteen old Travis!He couldn't waste this oppurtunity!

Luke probably wouldn't mind him throwing a party with Connor, and like a dozen other demigods. They could just ask the satyrs to eat the wrappers and cans…they like that stuff right?

"Travis! What are you doing!" A familiar, but unwanted voice nagged at him.

Great. Not _her_ again_._

"Katie, it's called 'having fun.' You should try it sometime…" he suggested, popping open a can of coke he and Connor smuggled over the camp borders.

"You guys will be in sooo much trouble when Chiron gets back!" she warned him, trying to grab at the Coke in his hand.

"Well, if he never knows…which PLEASE Katie he won't, we have nothing to worry about," he pointed out, sipping the can. Katie looked infuriated, and crossed her arms against her green baggy sweatshirt.

"If you don't think I'm not going to tell him, you're wrong!"

"Wait, what? That-," he replayed her words, "wait. So you are not going to tell him?"

"No, idiot. I said that if you don't think that I'm not going to tell him…you're wrong. See perfect sense."

"Actually, the way you phrased it-"

"Just shut up, I'm going to tell him!"

"Why? Come on, don't you want to hang out with everyone! I mean, this is a once a year opportunity! See, everyone is having so much fun! And if you get them all in trouble," he paused and whispered in her ear, "everyone. Will. Hate. You. And. Call. You. A. Tattle. Tale."

Katie thought a moment, then surrendered.

"Fine, but I'm not staying. Come on, Camille let's go." She called to her half sister, standing in the corner with some boy from Aphrodite.

Camille's face fell, and so did the boy's.

Camille walked over to Katie, shoulders slumped and complained to Katie.

"But . but! We just had this huge conversation going on! His dad has some ranch with lots of horses on it, and he was going to show me some pics of them after archery. Then we were about to talk about some joke book I got…"

"No, we're leaving. Besides, we have some gardening to do!"

"It's six o'clock at night! In the winter! On the Winter Solstice…"

She just shrugged and grabbed Camille's hand and made a beeline to the door.

Katie was just ruining this for everyone. He grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Katie…you should stay! I mean we're all thirteen, all trying to relax and have fun! Don't ruin it for everyone…we were about to put in the movie. Movies are quiet, funny, and nice. Come on, stay." He begged her. She reluctantly turned around, and gave up. She waved over to Camille that she could stay, much to her delight and Katie's displeasure.

"But, you should get so busted for this," she muttered, grabbing a bottle of water from the pile of drinks on the desk by the bed. Travis just grinned and went to go check on Jake fixing up the small black TV that they had found pulled apart in the back of the Hephaestus cabin.

"Is she going to play?" he asked.

Jake fidgeted with some cables and wires and then eventually looked up triumphantly.

"I think so, just turn it on and see…" he persisted. Travis walked over and pushed the Power button.

The small TV fizzed a bit but settled down into a clear picture. Travis patted a proud Jake on the back and called everyone over to squeeze onto the floor to watch the film. Others still stood in the back, talking and drinking Coke, but a large majority came over and piled on top of the beds and floor to see the TV.

"What movie is it?" One camper asked.

"Ooh, it should totally be a Romance film!" Silena insisted, gathering some nods and squeals of agreement from her sisters.

"No way, dude! It should be a comedy!" one of the Apollo sons suggested, getting a high five from his buddy.

"Nah, it should be a war movie! With blood, guts and action, baby!" One of Ares's sons believed. A few snorts from the Aphrodite cabin followed.

"No, those are too despicable. Perhaps a documentary or nature film?" one of the Athena girls advised. A series of arguments followed, until Travis broke it up.

"Guys, hold up! I have a film that should have bit of all that you're looking for. I guess some romance, not extremely funny but it's so cheesy it has to be, and totally some guts and gore. Not really a documentary, but there are some trees in it so that counts for nature!"

"What movie is it then?" one of his siblings asked.

"A horror film!"

A wave of whines, 'oh yeah totally dudes', and 'which one' flooded the cabin.

"I don't know, but I heard it's really freaky. Luke had it stashed away, so I guess it's pretty scary. And ladies, if you need someone to hide your face into: I have two shoulder sand a chest ready for you babes!" Travis answered putting the tape into the VCR and pressed the play button.

He wanted to sit down with Connor, but he was busy trying to flirt with some Apollo girls like a normal twelve year old would, so he let him be.

Instead, he took a seat on one of the bunks next to Katie as all of the commercials rolled in. She looked rather bored and not very amused so Travis, the good gentleman he is, decided to change that.

"You having fun?"

"Nope," she emphasized on the 'p' sound.

"Well, do you like scary movies?"

"Not really, I think they're stupid." She dully replied, scraping out dirt from her fingernails with her thumb.

"Well, do you think it's scary at all?"

"Not really. It just looks too fake for me to really get scared."

"Well, you're positive you wouldn't jump or scream during a film like this?" he skeptically asked her.

"Yup. I don't get scared too easily."

"You 're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Really?

"REALLY!" She insisted. A few faces turned back to see what was going on but just shrugged and watched the commercials.

"Fine then, well Katie I think that BOOO!"he attempted to scare her.

"Travis…"

"Yeah."

"Don't."

"Okay." He stared at the floor defeated. He, HE, Travis Stoll, was losing a girl's interest. Not a giggle, laugh, wink, stomp on foot, punch in the arm playfully, or blink from this statue of a chick! He found himself more attracted to her.

_Okay, Travis. What's fun that I can do right now to interest her? _

_Joke? Maybe…but what kind?_

_Chuck Norris Joke? Nope, she wouldn't understand his epicness…_

_Knock, Knock Joke? Nope, too old school._

_Dirty Joke? Nope…she'd just…Nope. _

_Blonde Joke? Nope, half of her sisters are blonde._

_Bruntette jokes? Nope, those aren't funny and she and Camille are brunettes. So am I… Nope_

…_.._

_So…Jokes? Nope…not good._

_Uh, memory from my childhood? Nope, she's not that close to know one yet…_

_Ghost story? Nope, she doesn't get scared._

_Um, thumb war? Well, when she's out planting seeds all day I'd think her hands are pretty strong… no_

_Ask her about flowers? That actually sounds pretty good, but boring. Nope._

_Bet? _

_Bet._

_BET! Yes, Travis YES! Those are fun! _

"Katie?" he whispered to her just as the opening credits began. She blankly turned around to face him and motioned him to go on.

"So, you bet that you couldn't get scared while watching this movie?"

"Yes, Travis. Do we have to continue this?" she whined.

"Well, how much do you bet on that? Because I bet you a week of dessert that you couldn't NOT jump or scream or close your eyes or hide behind my back, which by the way you can totally do, or do anything that physically expresses that you are scared."

Katie looked at him as if he just said that Hades wear has a subscription to Victoria Secret's panties catalogs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there? You're willing to give up a week of desserts? Man, you're stupid!" she laughed. _Atta boy, Travis. You made her laugh! LAUGH! _

"Yes my lady, I am. But only if you can prove me wrong. How about this: I swear on the River Styx that if Katie Gardner doesn't physically show that she's scared, that I will not eat any desserts for an entire week. Your turn, Miss Gardner."

"Well, though I know I'll win this baby, sure. I swear on the River Styx that if I do physically show that I'm scared, I won't eat dessert for a seven days." Travis nodded in approval.

Travis didn't watch the movie. He only watched Katie. He looked for the slightest hints of fear in her eyes and anticipated for her to jump back or hide behind his shoulder.

"Hey, Travis?" Katie whispered to him while the movie played.

"Mhmmmm?" he responded.

"Can I wrinkle my nose in disgust? Does that count? Being grossed out and being scared are totally different things?"

"Well, I guess so. Sure. But no blood's anywhere. Just some chick on the screen."

"Yeah, I know. But that chick's nose is just…wrong. It's so skinny, I find it revolting."Katie wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

Travis peered at the screen. Yeah, the lady looked hot and fake at the same time.

"Yeah. Totally understood." Travis concluded. Katie nodded and turned back to the movie. Travis saw the events of the movie flash in her eyes from the screen. But the more he studied her, the more things he began to observed about her.

He noticed her freckles next to her nose. He looked at the rest of her too. Like the scar on her left hand, and the dirt on her jeans. And that smudge on her sneakers, or the smear of mud the bottom of her chin.

Wow. She was pretty. Not like the Aphrodite girl hotness, but natural beauty.

"Oh my gods, that's just wrong." Katie muttered to herself, a look of discomfort etched on her face. Travis looked at the screen at saw some dead bodies hanging limply from the ceiling, blood dripping down into buckets. He didn't see what was so wrong until a child and a baby were shown on the screen.

_What crack were these movie writers on when they wrote this? _

Suddenly a zombie jumped into the screen.

Travis turned away, and well looked at Katie's chest. Aw come on, it was the first thing he saw…don't blame him…he's just a teenager…okay no excuse he just looked at them.

Travis noticed Katie's breathing had sped up after this, and her hand clenched onto the covers of the bed. She was scared.

"Ha! You were scared by that!" Travis rubbed in her face quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the way you're breathing." Katie looked down at her chest rising up and down quickly.

"And your hands all curled up…you're totally freaked out!" Katie rolled her eyes and watched the blaring screen.

"Travis…first thing: why were you looking at me, er, there? Secondly, I wasn't scared. Just because I brea- OH MY GODS DID YOU SEE THAT!" she panted. He didn't know what had happened, but he was sure glad he did.

"Uhm, Katie. I think that scared you." He stupidly pointed out. Kate realized what she did, and sighed to herself.

"Fine, whatever. No dessert for a week. Not like that'll kill me…" she reassured herself and turned back to the screen.

He was surprised she didn't lash out at him or scream at him that that didn't count. He glanced back at the screen then at Katie again_. Perhaps she wouldn't notice if I just barely put my arm around her?_

Before he even set his arm down, she told him to back off.

But another image popped onto the screen and she hid her face into Travis's chest.

Hypocrite.

**AN:**

**Oh my goodness, you guys rock my socks off! 74 reviews! Wow, you guys brought my confidence and inspiration up a trillion levels. Thanks so much, a big bear hug to anyone who has reviewed, which adds up to 31 reviews! WOWIE! **

**And reviews are also appreciated as well, and I'd love to see any ideas you guys have…so feel more than welcome to send me a PM regarding suggestions or a review full of ideas. Thanks!**

**My 50****th**** signed review went to hippicowgirl, who stars as Camille in the story. Round of applause to her!**

**And since I like the whole numbered review contest:**

**87TH REVIEWER GETS TO GUEST STAR IN MY NEXT STORY!**

**Why 87…I don't know. :P**

**And, once again thanks to the support and love you guys bring, and I hope this story returns the favor!**

**Oh, and by the way: I don't own PJO and its characters. Just this story and plotline, so HA!**

**Loves, :D**

**~Bubbles **


	6. Bet Number Six: Attempting and Hot

Katie found him under a tree in the forest reading some thick joke book. He looked kind of…sweaty as if he had just sprinted from somewhere just a second ago, perhaps, oh I don't know, Katie's cabin with her lucky charm bracelet?

After replaying every encounter she could recall with Travis, she realized that when she started yelling and accusing him off the bat…everything went bad. Travis even looked amused when Katie scolded him. Not this time.

She was going to play the cutesy and er, seductive card. Lure him into her trap this time to get what she wanted. The tables have been turned.

"Hey Travis, mind if I take a seat?" she asked. Travis looked up at her, nodded his head, and Katie sat down as close as she could to him.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked, sliding her fingers down her legs. She was wearing her "showiest" pair of shorts. Travis stopped reading to look at them, his eyes fixed on her fingers.

"N-nothing lately. Just me and this old joke book," he stuttered.

"Cool, me too. Just got out of the shower, actually," she said, pulling out something from her pocket.

"T-that's c-cool," he said, trying to focus again on the book in front of him.

"Mhm, yum! Berry explosion chap stick! My favorite!" she said, smacking her lips after applying some lip balm.

"You can taste all of the exotic, sweet, and juiciness of it," she said, emphasizing on every adjective. Travis was staring at her lips now.

"Y-yeah. Must be nice…"

"You know, it's really hot outside today. Mind if I-" she took of her jacket, and she threw it on top of Travis's lap. Katie had an orange tank top on now, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay, first thing: who are you and what have you done to Katie Gardner?" he asked as Katie as she loosened her hair from her ponytail.

"Why, am I acting weird or something?" she asked innocently.

"Um, not reall-oh," Katie scooted over and sat on his lap, facing him.

"Well, hello there," he smirked. Katie snatched the joke book from his hand, tossed it away, she pulled herself closer to him.

"Travis, there's a reason I came over here," she whispered in his ear. Travis's eyebrows rose.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Put your arms around me Travis," she ordered him.

Inside, she was embarrassed. Really embarrassed. Another part of her was cracking up since he was falling for her little scheme. But another feeling in her stomach, one she couldn't put her finger on, was there too.

"Travis, I'm going to do something to you, right here. Something that will blow you away," she whispered in his ear. Travis's eyebrows rose.

"Agkslgj, huamkg," was all that came out.

"Promise me, you'll listen to everything I say," she began.

Once he swore…she could just order him to give her bracelet back, and possibly some other favors that could pop into her head.

"Um, what?" he asked.

"Swear you'll do all that I ask you to do for me," she said, stroking his cheek with another hand running down his chest.

"How?" he stalled, as she began to pull herself closer and closer.

"Swear it," she said.

"Katie…"

"Mm?" she hummed as she kissed his neck.

"If you wanted your bracelet back, you could have just asked."

Damn him and his damned cleverness.

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in a while. First thing: I was waiting for the 87****th**** reviewer to respond…but she never did. :( **

**And I have been facing some major writers block, or I haven't been pleased with my work lately. I could not find ****heart to make you guys wait another minute so here's my latest chapter (which I am pretty proud of)**

*****And if you guys have any ideas feel more than free to send and PMS or reviews regarding suggestions.**

**Oh, and since I want to try this again: my hmm…_ 115_**_**th**_**_ review gets a major role in the next chapter_!**

**And ooh: I don't own PJATO and its characters. Just this story and plotline…TEEHEE.**

**Thanks for the sugar and I hope this chapter returned the favor!**

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles **


	7. Bet Number Seven: Swords and Sore Losers

"Anyone else, dare to confront the ever so manly Travis in a sword duel?" Travis challenged with a smirk. Tons of kids in the background scooted further away from him.

Today, Travis concluded his manliness was feeling on a roll today. Natalie Rose from Aphrodite and her posse talked (flirted) with him after breakfast, he beat the Ares team in rock climbing, and now…Hades he beat the crap out of everyone in sword practice today.

Percy and Annabeth were back at school in Manhattan, (school wasn't Travis's thing), and Clarisse was too busy fixing up her broken chariot with his brother Chris- wait did some hand just go up.

"Yeah, you in the back: come up here, man!" Travis ordered seeing a tall curvy figure walk through the crowd.

"Or lady," he corrected himself.

Dammit. He cursed.

Olivia, daughter of Athena, was walking up to him, a smug smile plastered on her face.

Olivia was a newbie to the camp, but she was darn pretty talented. Turns out she was some local gold medal gymnastic winner, and she incorporated that into her fighting. She'd be all like cart wheeling and back flipping and stabbing and HIYAHing.

Travis thought she was raised by ninjas.

"I do," she said with a smirk, taking her knife out. She had her hair pulled back into a curly ponytail, and her grayish blue eyes analyzed him.

Travis was already scared and they hadn't even started.

Oh crap.

Olivia stepped forward, gabbing at his left side, but he dodged in time striking at her shoulder, which of course she had predicted and moved out of the way.

They were pretty intensely fighting, some cheers from the Hermes cabin for him, and some cheers from the Athena cabin for her.

All of a sudden, Travis stabbed at her side again. She scooted her feet over, and fell.

"OUCH!" she cried, and held her ankle. Travis thought it was one of those stupid hurt tricks, for when the person gave the fallen person a hand…they'd get their asses whooped.

"I'm serious, get me some help!" Olivia cried, some tears refusing to fall. Some kids from Apollo pushed through the crowd and knelt down next to her, checking out her ankle.

After a few minutes of waiting, it turned out she had badly fractured her ankle when she toppled over it while falling down. Some boys from Apollo carried her over to the Big House to give her some treatment so she could be up and running again a few days later.

Everyone left the arena since Olivia's accident ruined the mood. But a few other campers stayed at practiced solo in the back, slicing up some dummies around that huge hellhound that came over with that old dude…um Quinto? Quillus? Willus? Quintie? All Travis knew that he turned out to be Daedelus.

Travis sighed and packed his water bottle up ready to head out for the night. Today had been awesome but long.

"Wait a second, Stoll," a voice crept up behind him. He turned around to see Katie Gardner, armor less but ready to fight.

"Uh, Katie shouldn't you be in the strawberry fields planting strawberries?" he asked. She looked as if he asked her why she wasn't in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Actually, I've been busy with my training lately. Just in case some war breaks out again," she said, her finger running against the smooth side her sword.

"That's great, I mean bad, um…so what do you want?" he said, taking sudden interest in his shoes.

"I heard you made some contest to see if anyone could beat you in sword training today, and I want a shot at it," she said, looping the hair around her face into swirls.

"Um, you sure about that? I mean, you want to risk being brutally murdered in hopes of winning ten drachmas?" he asked, suddenly turning cocky.

"Yep sure, I think I'm ready enough," she said confidently. Travis made a "pft" sound and shot back at her.

"What about this to make it more interesting: if I win, you pay me ten drachmas. If you win, I pay you ten drachmas? Deal?" he said, reaching out his hand to shake hers. She shook it, smiling and got into an athletic stance.

Travis decided to go easy on her…she was just a strawberry picking semi good archer. And a girl.

"Tell me if I'm going too hard on you, Katie," he smirked, as their swords clanged for a long few seconds.

"Keep it going, I'm doing fine," she insisted, jabbing at his open chest.

"Does it bother you…" he started, backing up and taking a swing at her.

"What?" she panted, side stepping to dodge the blow.

"That I'm wearing armor and you're not?" he continued, striking at her again.

"Well, now that you mention…yeah it does," she responded with a shaky voice as Travis advanced on her.

"Timeout," he called, and he pulled his sword down. Katie let out a sigh of relief and lowered her sword. He smirked and pulled of his armor. And took off his shirt.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked as he grabbed his sword again.

"To distract you," he teased and calling time in.

They fought for a good minute, Travis practically doing extremely well. Katie seemed nervous, but a look in her eyes showed…an advantage? A secret? A plan?

Whatever, Travis thought and clanged his sword against Katie's again.

The sword toppled out of her hands and scattered against the floor, a good two yards from Katie. It was weird how it just flung from her hand, but she was vulnerable now. Panic etched against her face, and she turned to go get it.

"Not so fast, Gardner!" he bolted after her, jumping in front of her to stop her.

He had her alright.

Katie's face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment. Travis felt ready to gloat, but he looked down.

His hands were on her...okay, let's be mature…boobs.

His face was now brighter than Katie's.

"TRAVIS!" she pushed him off her, and he fell back onto the ground in shock.

Suddenly, Katie was standing over him, holding…his sword?

Dammit! He must have dropped it running after her, and to touch her, (cough, cough.)

She pointed the sword at his throat, and her eyes shone with amusement and victory.

"I win," she said. Travis attempted to nod his head.

"Yeah, you win, now help me up!" he said. Katie poked the sword a little closer to his neck.

"Say I'm the best sword fighter at camp right now," she ordered with a smirk.

"I'm the best sword fighter at camp right now," he said with a laugh. Her blade was touching his neck now.

"Travis, I wouldn't try right now," she warned him. He gulped and retried saying the phrase again.

"Now say that Katie Gardner whipped my butt in sword training today," she ordered, and he repeated the words as if every word pained him.

"Louder," she laughed.

"Katie Gardner whipped my butt in sword training today," he said a little louder.

"I can't hear you," she taunted.

"KATIE GARDNER WHIPPED MY BUTT IN SWORD TRAINING TODAY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Good, now I'll be waiting for my ten drachmas at dinner, Travis," she smiled and lifted the sword off his neck. He scurried to his feet and ran off.

Travis ran into his cabin not sure what scared him more.

One: That Katie Gardner whipped his butt

Or Two: He was losing some precious dough tonight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At dinner, he reluctantly gave Katie a pouch with his precious little drachmas. She made him tell all of her siblings that he lost to her in sword practice, to which a roar of laughs erupted.

"How'd you do it, Katie?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I had a plan worthy of Athena, that's for sure," she replied.

Then it hit Travis.

Katie introduced Olivia to the camp before she was claimed…she must have heard about…

"Katie! Olivia told you to do it, didn't she?" he asked her. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Why yes she did, Travis. She'll be so pleased to hear about this once I go visit her tonight,"

"B-but-"

"Go back to your table, Stoll," Katie waved him off, turning to talk to one of her siblings beside her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night, Travis was shocked that he was the one that lost.

Olivia, that sore loser (no pun intended) who broke her ankle blamed it all on him and made Katie fight him.

And now, tomorrow all his buddies would laugh since he got beaten up by some girl.

He might as well hand over his Man Card while he's at it.

That stupid Katie…

As he turned over in his bed, suddenly an alluring thought danced in his head.

He got to second base with Katie Gardner, and she had it all planned out.

: )

**This one just came to me as I did my Spanish homework. I wrote it in an hour, but I love this one a ton.**

**And today Guest Star: Olivia-played by the lovely **_**Liveera! **_**Big round of applause to her**_**!**_

**And wowie guys: thanks for so many reviews! I feel so loved!**

**And yes, I finally got over my writer's block so don't worry, plenty more chapters will come out soon! And once I feel like I've gotten enough reviews I'll update again! (I know, I'm so mean MUAHAHA)**

**For next chapter: my hmm…**_**160**__**th**__** reviewer will get a role!**_

**I can't thank yall enough, and thanks for the love!**

**(PS: I don't own PJATO nor the characters…just my story and plotline. And Olivia…practically. Hmm…)**

**Give me some sugar, and I hope I have returned the favor with my chapters!**

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles **


	8. Bet Number Eight: Tulips and Spelling

"Um, and over here is the Demeter cabin. If she claims you, you'll stay here with me and my siblings," Katie said as she and Sofia, the newest addition to the camp, toured around.

"Cool, what about that cabin over there?" she said pointing towards cabin ten eleven.

"Oh. That's the Hermes cabin. It's pretty run-down, but Annabeth, daughter of Athena, is going to work on it after the Isis cabin. Back before everyone got their own cabin or when we were unclaimed, they made everyone bunched up in there," Katie recalled.

"Will I have to stay in there if my dad doesn't claim me tonight? I heard that the cabin leaders hot…" Sofia blushed, twirling her blonde hair around her finger. Katie blushed a little too, but she straightened up and remembered what she was doing.

"Well, uh. Don't worry, the gods have Percy's oath to claim you. Besides, you're fourteen, the least your dad can do is claim you at camp fire tonight. I'm thinking your dad's Apollo, for some reason,"

"Cool! Well, I need to go call my mom. She's probably freaking out when I don't get home from band practice tonight …"

"Oh, here," she shuffled around in her pocket and gave her a drachma, "just make a rainbow, say 'O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering' and BAM! You should be talking to your dad! We call it IMing… Iris Messaging."

"Gee whiz! I might be a while, and I might go talk with Chiron and Mr. D until dinner…if that's okay,"

"Take your time, it's cool," Katie assured, and Sophie smiled and walked off.

Katie watched as Sophie's body disappeared to the Big House and walked behind her cabin. A huge colorful garden was behind the cabin, and it was one of Katie's favorite places. Sure she liked the strawberry fields, but here…she could grow anything!

Katie sat down on her knees. As a force of habit, she waved her hands over the fertile dirt, and some little purple flowers sprang up. Katie smiled. It took some energy from her, but it was worth it.

"Hey, babe," a voice said, his body standing over her. "Whatcha doing?"

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Growing some flowers, now please. It takes a lot of energy…"

"Okay, okay! It'll be like I'm not even here!"

Katie nodded, and she focused on her flower. Hmm…what did she feel like today?

_Tulips maybe? Yeah, some tulips would be nice…we don't have too many of them now. _She concluded. She waited a minute and under her hand the flower grew. She stood up and stood beside Travis to awe at her beautiful creation.

"What flower is that one?" Travis asked pointing to the bright yellow tulip that just spouted from the dirt under Katie's hand.

"Um, Travis. That's a tulip. Doesn't everyone know what a tulip looks like?" she bluntly answered. Travis seemed offended.

"I'm sorry I'm not tuwhip professional!"

"Travis…it's pronounced tulip. Not tuwhip."

"Yeah, tuwhip. That's what I said, Katie. Just because I wasn't familiar with an obvious flower doesn't mean you can act like I'm stupid."

"No, Travis, really! You're pronouncing it wrong. It's TOOL-IP. Tulip,"

"Okay…tuwhip." He said, looking at Katie for her reaction.

"No, gods Travis. Tulip. Tulip. Tulip! Say it like that. You've wreplaced the 'l' sound with a 'wh' sound. You're putting too much emphasis on the 'wh' sound too."

"Okay, MOM. Let me try again," he cleared his throat and stated, "tulwhip."

Katie face palmed.

"Travis, look. Repeat after me: Tool,"

"Tool…" he repeated like a five year old learning a new word.

"-Ip,"

"Ip,"

"Good job, Travis! Now put the two together! And you get tulip!"

"Okay: Tool and Ip. I got this babe. Okay," he straightened his shoulders up and paused.

"Tulwhip." he triumphantly

Katie smacked her head again.

"You said it wrong! Are you doing this on purpose? Because if you are, you can get your stupid butt out of my garden."

"I'm sorry! I just can't pronounce it correctly!" he defended himself. "Besides, you should be nicer to people with speech impediment issues, you know."

"Travis…if you're going to waste my entire free period, I'm not in the mood."

"Let me try again! Please! Please! Please!"

"Fine," she gave up.

"Wait, just for reassurance can you spell it for me?"

"T-U-L-I-P." she tried out, her dyslexia getting to her before a letter. He nodded once and cleared his throat once more.

"Tulip!" he said like a baby that just learned to say 'mama' or 'dada.' Katie nearly danced with joy, but clamped a hand onto his back, nodding her head in approval.

"You can say tulip, Travis. You deserve an award!"

"Well," he mocked tears and wiped them away, "I'd like to thank Katie Gardner for always believing in me and for not making fun of my speech disadvantages." Katie playfully punched him on the arm.

"You know, I think you spelled the word wrong, Katie," Travis said out of the blue as they walked around camp.

"What? No I didn't! I said T-U-L-I-P. That's how you spell tulip!"

"Nu uh, uh Katie!" he said in a matter of fact tone. Katie became infuriated.

"NO! That's not the way you spell it! Here! Let's ask her!" she stopped walking and tapped the shoulder of a poor, unsuspecting daughter of Ares. Not a good choice on Katie's part. .

"Hey, do you know how to spell tulip?" she asked her, like she was talking to a puppy.

"Wow, you idiot. You're one gigantic failure of a daughter to Demeter, huh?" the girl spat out and trudged away.

Travis bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Katie just marched off angrily.

"Wait, Katie! Calm down! Just because you spelled it wrong and got made fun of doesn't mean we can take out our anger on the ground by stomping on it!" He jogged up next to her.

"Just walk with me," he insisted. She obliged and slowed down.

It was going pretty nice until Travis decided to bring up the spelling incident again..

"You know, you still spelled it wrong,"

"Shut it, Stoll," she gritted through her teeth.

"I bet you five drachmas that you did!"

"Travis, I can guarantee you that I spelled it right, so you're just hurting yourself cause I bet TWENTY drachmas that I spelled it right," and she shook his hands.

"Okay then, spell it again for me," he insisted.

"Gladly, T-U-L-I-P. Tulip." She recited. Travis's face scrunched up like he was some dad watching his daughter misspell a word at a spelling bee.

"What?" she asked, looking at the expression on his face.

"You spelled it wrong, I swear you did," he said, starting to laugh hysterically.

"No I didn't spell it wrong!" she persevered.

"You spelled it T-U-L-I-P, Katie. That's how you spell tulwhip. Not how you spell the word 'it' that I asked you to spell," he laughed.

Katie's face fell.

"What? Wait…how….TRAVIS!" she whined. How hadn't she seen this before! She was such an idiot.

"Well, I expect some twenty drachmas in my pocket by the end of the day, kay babe?"

"Don't call me babe, idiot," she growled, but Travis just put his arm around her laughing, squeezing her friendlily but hard enough so she couldn't run away, yelling out the word BABE as loud as he could.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating of V-day. I was writing some V-day FF for this story, but I just wasn't happy with it. I couldn't leave you hanging, so here's one of my newest chapters! I really liked this one.**

*****If you watch Family Guy (I don't really watch it a lot) but if you know the scene with Stewie saying Cool Hwhip with Brian insisting he's saying cool whip wrong. Freaking cracks me up. **

**Thanks for all the reviews…169! You guys are the best! Virtual hugs to all who reviewed! I'm thinking about doing one of the "who ever is my random number" reviewer gets to be mentioned in my story…sadly enough I don't think I can squeeze another character into my next chapter. But, don't lose hope, since I need some OCs for my newest baby that I'm working up now…**

**Thanks to Abigail Thalia La Rue for starring as Sofia today! Virtual applause to her!**

**(PS- I don't own PJATO, Family Guy, or anything else that's not mine… but I do own the plotline! HA!)**

**Thanks so much for all the love, and give me some more sugar with some reviews!**

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles **


	9. Bet Number Nine: Plans and Laces

"Katie. Gardner. Guess. What." Travis says in staccato syllables as he approaches Katie reading a book under a tree.

"Mhmm…" she responds, her eyes focusing on the page.

"I hav- actually. This is a bad idea. If I tell you, you'll be a tattle and go tell Chiron," Travis says, turning on his heel and walking away. Katie just shrugs and flips the page.

Why wasn't she begging him to turn around and tell her like usual? All he wanted was to get her to promise she wouldn't tell. Then he'd tell her about the Coke bottles he smuggled over the borders, see who could chug it down faster, make her all hyper then get her to do whatever he wanted! Plan worthy of Athena!

"Wait, stop Travis!" he hears behind him.

Phew, finally. He thought his plan had been an epic failure.

"Your shoes are untied. I don't want you to fall down again like you did yesterday," she calls to him, her eyes still scanning the page.

What. The. Hades. Why wasn't this going as planned?

"I didn't trip. I was testing gravity! And besides, the ground seemed lonely so I wanted to give it a hug," he replies, defeated. Katie looks unconvinced and turns the page.

"Awesome, now go do whatever you Stolls do," she waves him off.

This is a disaster.

"But, Katie. Babe. I was going to tell you something important!" he starts again, taking a seat on the ground next to her putting an arm around her.

"What is it Travis? I'm trying to read…"

"Well, I can't tell you because you'll tell Chiron," he says.

Katie closes her book and sets it in her lap and pushes Travis's arm off her.

"Then why the Hades come over here if you're not going to tell me anything? Just be all like 'ooh I have something important to say,' " she says mocking Travis's voice in a low tone. " 'Tell me it then,'" she says in her voice then turns back to the low Travis voice, " ' actually I'm not going to tell you. Bye!'" As she finishes she turns to look at him, her eyes scolding him.

Travis soaks in all that she said, stalling in hopes of a good comeback. But he is in her trap, not her in his.

"Um, you really think my voice is that low?" Katie facepalms.

"You're a special kind of stupid aren't you?" she insults him, opening her book up and turning the pages looking for her mark.

_Think Travis, think! How can I turn that comment into…YES! _He thinks.

"I may be stupid, but I am way more athletic and coordinated than you," he bluntly says, "since boys are clearly superior to women."

This gets Katie to jump onto her feet and shove her face in Travis's.

"Oh really," she says.

"Yep, I am positive. Boys rule, girls drool," he says with a smug smirk that Katie wants to rip off his face. He stands up and loves how he's towering a good few inches over her.

Infuriated she says, "Watch your tongue, Stoll. I would if I were you."

"Nah. I'm a boy so why should I listen to you inferior femal- OUCH!" he cries in pain from the red slap mark across his face.

"Travis I'm way better than you in sports, I bet!" she says.

"Oh yeah, really? " he says.

"I bet you that I'd wear only bra for a day that I can beat you to the Big House," she seductively, but determinedly says.

Travis is determined to win now. He doesn't even know he's fallen into her trap.

"You're seriously willing to give those things up! I bet you I'd go shirtless all day that I can beat you in a race!" he says, shaking her hand firmly.

She plasters a smug smile onto her face. He doesn't know that she's been hanging out with Athena kids lately.

"Alrighty then, ONE, TWO, THREE GO!" she yells as Travis sprints in front of her. She's a good few yards behind him.

Then he faceplants onto the ground.

She runs past him, cracking up and making some comment about his shirt and is out of view.

Damn shoelaces.

**Hiya fellows! Here's my newest baby! I really liked this one, I thought it was funny how Katie made the bet. **

**But anyhoo I've got some big news: WHOA OVER 7700 VIEWS? I think I just fainted. **

**And 190 REVEIWS! I get back up and faint again.**

**I love you guys so much! And in honor of hopefully reaching 200 reviews, my: **

**215****th**** Reviewer shall be a star in my next chapter and I don't know, a role in my newest story I'm yet to post.**

**I've gotten some emails about the Switch but don't worry, I'll update. I'm waiting for some more reviews…tis all.**

**Thanks for the love you guys, and I love yall back….MWAH! (virtual kiss…chocolate if you want)**

**(PS: I don't own PJATO and its characters…just the plot line! HA)  
**

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles **


	10. Bet Number Ten: Touche and Pain

"Travis, stop it! Stop it! You're going so fast!"Her breath was shaky.

"I like the pace I'm going at!"

"Travis, is it supposed to hurt like this?"

"If it's your first time it might,"

"Ow! Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Stop Travis!"she begged.

"Why, we were finally going strong!"

"My body hurts like Hades! How do you do this all the time?"

"Well, that girl from Aphrodite…we do this a lot together. She's really good at it too,"

"Oh! Oh! Ow! Okay…stop. Travis stop. Right now. We're going too far. I don't like you enough to do this with you, and my body is killing me!"

"What? Tons of girls do this with me and love it!"

"This is painful! What if I get all knocked up?"

(silence)

Travis stopped running and let the panting Katie behind him take a break.

"Katie, if your knees hurt that badly…just sit down! But your knee won't get screwed up if you keep running!"

"How…the….Hades…do…you…do this….every…freaking….morning?" she as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's fun! You think I got these legs of steel from sitting around all day?" he questioned her.

"Yes…" she said with her hands on her knees.

Katie had been forced to run a few miles with Travis as an agreement to a stupid bet she lost. He insisted he had done it with a ton of girls before and they loved it, but those girls were freaking track runners! She spent her time planting strawberries!

"Travis, I hate you so freaking much. My lungs are gonna freaking collapse, I swear! My knees won't stop shaking!"

"I'm guessing this is your first time running a mile, huh?"

"I've ran a mile before, but not twenty thousand jillion miles!" Travis shook his head at how terrible Katie was at running. Then he spotted the long raw, red mark on Katie's knee.

"How long has that been there?" he said pointing to the bleeding gash on her knee cap.

"This? I've been telling you my knees were hurting ever since I fell down! I've been telling you I was in pain. But no! I just had to 'suck it up' and keep running!" she crazily stated.

"Why didn't you tell me about your cut then? I would have stopped!"

"Well, you were too busy telling me to run faster or we'd have to do it all over again!"

"We should take you to the clinic…it looks really bad. What did you fall on?"

"Some rock…"

"KATIE! You really should have told me about this!"

"You really should have shut up and let me stop running."

Touché.

"Come on; let's go to the clinic…"

"No, it's not that bad! Just let it heal itself…"

"I beg to differ…"

"What are you? Some kid of Apollo now?"

"Yes, I am. Now come here, I'll carry you there…"

"NO! I am perfectly capable of walking there myself, thank you very much. I just ran a billion miles with it killing me, I think I can walk a billion miles back,"

"No, it'll just get worse. Now come here, I'll pick you up-"

"No, you won't. I can walk there myself…"

"You can't be tough all the time, Katie. I know you are a little feminist, but you are seriously injured."

"I'm still not-HEY!" Travis stooped her up and was carrying her over his shoulder.

"Don't you say I didn't warn you, Katie."

"Travis, let me down!" she said, hitting his back.

"You're acting like a little kid, Katie! And it's me that's saying it…"

"You could at least be gentler then," she scowled after giving up.

He put her down then carried her bridal style.

Katie was fighting the blush on her face by replacing it with fake anger. She really didn't mind him carrying her, but what would her friends think when Travis, that boy they've been teasing her about, is carrying her in his arms around the camp?

"Are you sure you're strong enough, Travis. Because the Big House is about another half mile from here," she observed.

"Why, don't think I'm that ripped out? Or do you think you're too heavy-"

"You calling me fat, Stoll?"

"You calling me weak, Gardner?"

Touché.

**Bahaha, bet yall didn't see the running part coming, all you dirty little minds out there! In case yall haven't noticed…I'm a naughty little PPgirl. :P **

**I think this was the most fun chapter I've ever written. At LAX practice they had us run a mile today, and I was inspired to do this. I can't run to save my life…damn you short legs…but my friend's a freaking track first place-er. So I got my inspiration from her. :)**

**You guys have been telling me to get more touchy and romantic with these two…but you didn't say how. :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and all! They mean so much to me with all the support! I know I promised my 215****th**** reviewer a role…but she had already been in my story before. And the ones around her were anymous so…: (**

**I'm thinking about updating every weekend and Wednesdays, but I'm having exams coming up next week and I wanted to inundate you with as many chapters as possible to make up for my lack of focus for the next week. Since I love yall like that :)**

**But, thanks for the sugar! **

**(PS- I don't own PJATO and its characters…just this story. So HA!)**

**Love you guys a tons!**

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles **


	11. Bet Number Eleven Part One: Awake & Vans

"Ugh, I don't like the way the sky looks right now," one of the Athena kids observed looking out of the small hole in the strawberry truck. Argus was driving a couple campers to the airport for Christmas vacation at home.

Travis felt like the luckiest man alive with the plane ticket back home in his pocket. During the war, he could have sworn he was a goner. But now that he lived and they won, he could only do the manliest thing a battle hero can do: run home to give Mommy a big boy hug.

"Yo, Travis, man. Did you remember the card games and money?" Connor tapped his shoulder. Travis nodded and tried to drift back asleep. But the truck wasn't the most comfortable place anyway and the traffic outside didn't seem to understand Travis didn't get a lot of sleep last night since he was too excited.

They weren't going to the JFK airport or anything…it was too risky for monsters with all those people. They were headed for some smaller airport in some random city a few towns north of camp. Travis noticed they must be getting closer since traffic had buzzed down.

Before Travis even knew it, Connor was shaking him violently insisting he wake up.

"What the Hades, Connor! Wha-" then he saw that all the campers were getting into fighting mode.

"What's going on?" Then he heard the screech.

"Come on guys, there's twenty of us and one of him! Let's tear it apart like we did this summer!" some Apollo kid cheered and the campers rushed out of the van.

There wasn't one monster out there but like thirty of them.

A huge pack of monster like boars scuttled around. Campers were stabbing at them, distracting and slicing them, some Ares kids even dared to hop onto their backs and ride it like a bull.

After an hour of boars being poofed into a pile of dust, the campers returned to the van victoriously. They were all congratulating each other, "yo dude that move was wicked" ing each other, "like, I broke a nail", or "I have a new craving for bacon now," ing.

They reached the van and their faces fell. All of the eighteen tires had gigantic holes from the tusks. Argus was inspecting the damage, and a ton of "what do we do now" floated in the air.

"Guys, I think we should head into the van, now…" some Aphrodite kid stated, as thunder rolled. The campers hustled into the van again just as the rain began to pour.

"Does anybody got a cell phone?" someone frantically asked. How were they supposed to fix the tires now? How were they going to get to the airport on time now? How was Travis going to see Mom in time for Christmas?

The once calm van had turned hectic fast, everyone rushing around panicking.

"GUYS! CHILL OUT! I got a phone on me, I just called Chiron," Maya, daughter of Apollo said. A big "whoop, whoop" from some Ares kid leaked.

"But, it's snowing in New York City right now. Like epic snow storms…He won't be able to make it with the icy roads. The Pegasus might be willing to go, but Percy couldn't even get them to come over and help us. He said that the snow should clear in a few days though…" the panic erupted again, even worse than before.

"But guys, hold up! There HAS to be someplace around here that can help us! Perhaps a gas station near by, a hotel-" she tried to calm down.

"We wouldn't have enough money to get a hotel room, Maya!" one of the Athena kids believed. Some nods of agreement followed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lacey from Aphrodite squealed in fear.

"I guess we'll be spending the night in here," a familiar voice stated.

Katie Gardner.

A few moans and cries of reluctance echoed in the truck.

"Guys, it's in here or out there!" Travis stood up and said. A short nod of gratitude from Katie barely caught Travis's eye. "I don't know about you, but I think it's much safer and warmer in here than out there…"

"Fines," "whatever" and "UGHS!" proceeded and the campers began to claim areas of the truck and made make shift helped make some beds for himself, Connor, and some of his siblings. They ate a small dinner of tic tacs, potato chips, and water bottles or any other food someone packed with them.

As night began to fall, the truck began to quiet down to peaceful setting. Only a few older kids were awake, discussing some random war techniques or other weird stuff that teenagers talk about.

Travis looked around and noticed all the little kids were curled up in the coats they used as blankets and looked over for Connor. He was already snoring around some of his other buddies.

What was Travis supposed to do now?

"Hey, Travis?" a voice peeped up from behind him. He looked up and a Katie Gardner was awkwardly standing over him. She was in a baggy dark blue sweatshirt and the same jeans she had been wearing earlier. No one in the van changed clothes, and it was perfectly understandable.

"Yeah, Kates?" he smirked and rolled onto his back to face her. She rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to say thanks. Thanks for backing me up," Travis raised an eyebrow.

"That was nothing. No problem, Katie…" A moment of uncomfortable silence follows.

"Um, well do you know what time it is?" she asked, pulling a curl behind her hair. Travis didn't have a watch and the Maya girl with the phone was already asleep.

"Sorry, I don't. Why?" he replied.

"Oh well, I never like to stay up past ten…" Travis made a 'pft' sound in disbelief.

"Katie, you're sixteen and haven't stayed up past ten? What about in the summer?"

"I've stayed up past ten before, Travis! At a slumber party once or twice…"

"Really?" he skeptically asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," she hopefully finished the conversation. Yeah, right. Like Travis was done talking to this chick. He was starting to have fun, something this pretty face needed to look up in the dictionary and put to use. She was dull as dirt. She needed some spicing up...

Operation Make Katie Have Fun was now in session.

"Well, tonight we're staying up all the way, baby!" Travis laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Bring your bed over here, since we'll be staying up all night!" he insisted. Katie took it the wrong way…if you know what I mean.

"Oh Hades no! You think I'm going to do 'it' with you with all these people around?" she scolded him.

"No! No! Katie that's not what I meant! I meant that we should stay up until morning! For fun, ya know!"

"No thank you, Travis," she bluntly disagreed and began to walk off.

"Why, you too goody two shoes to stay up past your bed time?" he dared. Katie stopped right where she was and turned around.

"No! I can stay up all night if I wanted!" she insisted.

"Yeah, sure you could!" he teased.

"I can! You know, I bet I could stay up later than you!" Travis smirked at Katie's thinking. But he did like where this was going.

"Really? How much do you believe that?" he questioned.

"Um, I don't know?" she said.

"Oh, well. Doesn't seem like you have faith in yourself then…" he dramatically broke to her. Her face fell.

"What! You know, since you're so interested in this…I will make a bet with you! I bet you anything that I could stay up longer than you!" Travis grinned. She was too easy.

"Fine, swear it on the Styx, Miss Gardner!"

So they both did.

Katie scooted her coat and 'pillow' over to Travis's and they kept watching each other intently seeing who would fall asleep first.

A little past midnight, the two were staring up at the ceiling of the van.

"Hey, Katie?" Travis asked.

"What, Travis?" she moaned and turned over to look at him.

"Are you sleepy yet?"

"No…"she answered.

"Oh. Well then." He stated and turned over on his side facing Katie.

She look illuminated, like she wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon.

Travis could tell this was going to be a LONG night.

**Hey yall! I'm so sorry! I thought I had updated the story with this yesterday. When I was looking at my stats I was kind of freaking out since I hadn't gotten any reviews. Then I was like 'oh', and updated it.**

_**IMPORTANT READ THIS**_**: The ending is not complete as one may notice, duh. And that's for a reason.**

*******I feel like I should be in contact and get yall's opinion so in your review I want YOU to tell me who you think should win! Just leave it in a review or PM and the majority vote will win!**

**So if you want Katie to win…say Katie should win?**

**And if you want Travis to win…say Travis should win….**

**Thanks for the reviews and love. They bring up my confidence by a jillion notches. Yall rock my socks off. **

**And I don't own PJATO by the way, or any of the characters. Or tic tacs, either. Thought I'd let you know.**

**:D**

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles **


	12. Bet Number Eleven Pt 2: Sleep and Connor

"Katie, have you been freaking drinking coke or something?" Travis quietly asked to the rather lively Katie after thirty minutes of watching her.

"No. I'm just excited that I'll whip your butt," she coolly replied, beginning to weave her hair into little braids.

"It's so dark in here, Katie. It would be just so unfortunate if I accidently moved around and landed right on top of you," he laughed.

"Good thing it's dark in here, because I'd have to see your face otherwise," she came back with a short laugh. Travis stopped laughing.

He had to give some credit to Katie. She could come back at him, snipe at him, make fun of him without thinking. It was like she was invincible to his jokes. Like she didn't give a crap for mercy. She had no patience for stupidity.

Travis was falling in love.

"So," he started awkwardly after a good long moment of awkward silence, "where you trying to fly out to?" he asked, propping himself on his elbow to see Katie.

"Down south," she replied.

_Real specific, Katie, _Travis sarcastically thought.

"Where, exactly down south?" he asked.

"What are you, some stalker trying to find out where I live? Oh Hades, naw!" she snapped at him.

"Sorry, sorry," he lifted his hands up in surrender.

"So, um what your favorite movie?" he asked, trying to strike up another conversation.

"Um, I don't know. Don't really get to watch movies a lot. What about you?"

"Um, since I'm so sensitive and romantic I prefer to watch the heartbreaking and dramatic movie Titanic," Travis acted. Katie rolled her eyes.

"What time do you think it is?" she asked after another ten minutes of just staring at the ceiling in pensive thought.

"Um, probably a little past midnight if I'm right…" he responded dully.

"Ugh, when will you fall asleep already?" she begged and rolled over.

"What? Afraid I'll see you making out with your pillow?" he smirked. Katie opened her mouth to object until a someone interfered.

"Will you two love birds stop flirting and go to sleep already?" the voice whined.

Travis and Katie shut up, blush reddening their cheeks.

After making sure it was safe for twenty minutes, Travis poked Katie.

"Wha do yu wan?" she whined tiredly.

"Just making sure you're still awake!" he surrendered.

"What? We can't close our eyes?"she complained. She had a good point.

"What? You don't want to see my glorious face before falling asleep?"

"No, I'll just bore myself by doing that," she replied.

"But, Katie…I don't think it's fair that you're doing that. Closing your eyes…" he stated, tapping her arm.

"So? When do you care about things being fair?" she bluntly replied, turning over.

"Since now,"

"Real good reply, Travis. You can close your eyes , too,"

"Well, I have to make sure nothing goes wrong!"

"OR you just want to stare at me all night," she teased him.

Damn this girl was good.

"Fine, but what if we both fall asleep!"

"So, then the bet is lifted and no one has to do anything!" Katie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Travis began to think to himself.

"Katie, listen to this. I have an idea that will benefit to both of us!"

She reluctantly opened her heavy eyes."Like what, Travis?" she a little annoyed asked.

He smirked. "You can fall asleep on my chest, and I win the bet!"

Katie looked at him as if he said that Zeus plays with rubberduckies in the tub.

Travis continued. "Why not? I mean, you get to have the opportunity to cuddle with me all night, sleeping gracefully in my strong arms, and I get to win the bet! Fair and square!"

"I think I'll have to pass. I don't want to sleep with you, on top of you, beneath you-"

"But you're sleeping beside me!"

"Shut it, Stoll," she snapped.

"Geez, let loose would you?"

"No," she blankly replied and turn away from him.

Travis realized that it was nowhere near midnight when some campers began to wake up. Finally that Maya girl woke up and announced it was six thirty in the morning.

_I guess time flies when you're having fun, or messing with Katie, _he thought.

Katie was (unfortunately) still awake, eyes drooping, but still laying down.

"Ooh, did Travis get some last night?" Connor laughed as he walked over to Travis and Katie's sleeping area.

"Shut up, Connor," Travis sharply replied, stretching his back by sitting up. Connor just pulled his hands up in surrender and searched for his carryon bag.

"Dude, where's my bag?" Connor asked, shuffling around looking for his bag. Travis barely shrugged, still loopy from lack of sleep.

Then Connor spotted it. Well, saw its form. Under the 'mattress.' Next to Katie's side.

He poked the tired Katie on the shoulder. "Hey, Katie…can you-" she rolled over and landed on top of his bag.

"Yo, Katie. Could you-" Katie growled at him. Connor decided it was best to just leave the bag and get it later.

"Dude, Travis. Why you so tired?"

"Didn't get any sleep last night," he replied with a yawn, running a hand through his messy hair.

Light was beginning to flood in from the tiny cracks of the van, and voices began to crescendo as minutes passed.

Katie, her hair a haystack with the sloppy braids finally sat up.

"It's so loud in here!" she whined, slamming her face into the makeshift pillow.

"I know, it's like every word is a gunshot!" Travis agreed.

"Can we just pull off the bet and take a nap? I'm getting a headache!" she cried in desperation.

Connor's ear perked up, and he hatched a brilliant plan. "Guys, I do have some headache medicine with me in my bag…" he said.

"Give me some, man!" Travis begged and Katie nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"Katie, move your butt…" Connor commanded. Katie moved onto Travis's bed, where he was just cockily smiling, and Connor grabbed his bag.

"Here, it's syrup…but it really works…" he lied. He pulled out two spoons (only Connor would carry them, of course) and poured some medicine into their spoons. The two took their fill.

"Ugh. That stuff taste like $hit," Travis grimaced, wiping his tongue with his sleeve.

"Yeah, tasted familiar too. But, it's really working. Everything seems much…calmer," Katie observed, curling back down onto her own mattress.

"Yeah, I feel like the world is falling asleep and all is right…" he dreamily said, lying back down onto his fake bed.

And within a few minutes, the two were dead asleep.

Connor laughed, and pulled his camera from his bag. He was so dead, but it would totally be worth it.

He snapped a few pics of the two sleeping by another, and he walked away to go come up with some blackmail theory.

Hades, did Connor love Nyquil.

**Hey guys this is going to be a freakishly long AN, but it's really important.**

**Numero Uno: You guys voted, and it was tie. And I know you guys wanted me to make Katie fall asleep on Travis's chest and all that mushy gushiness…but CONTEXT CLUES! If you haven't noticed, all my stories so far (in the exception of chapter five and this one and last chapter) all take place the summer after the war. This one is the winter after. Obviously, the two aren't there yet in their relationship at all. This is like a prequel…in a way. **

**Numero Dos: I do promise that there will start to be more loving stuff, but guys: this is Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll! It's going to take more time for these two! Just wait, and see! Besides, I'm one of those anti mushy gushy people. I like to make things more…cringe-less. More funny, but I do swear on the protection of the PPgirls that there will romance…eventually. **

**Numero Tres: I will not be updating a lot soon, but if I can, I will. I have trimesters in my school, so my finals are THIS WEEK! OMG. And after that I have spring break…I will be gone most of the week, but I should be back home on Friday , so (crosses fingers) I might be able to compensate for the loss. And I'll totally be writing and thinking up some ideas while in the car so … :) **

**Numero Cuatro: Guys, I am having a mental breakdown in a positive way. 300 reviews? You guys are awesome! I love yall so much! All of the alerts, favorites, views, reviews all make my day. Yall rock my socks off. **

**Numero Cinco: I like speaking in Spanish. It helps me study for my exam. Multitasking can I get a WHAT NOW?**

**Bye yall, and I love you guys! I really hope you're satisfied with the chapter!**

**(PSST: I don't own PJATO or any of the characters and Nyquil!)**

**:D**

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles **


	13. Bet Number Twelve: Prank War:Part One

Katie and Travis sat facing each other, holding each other's hand.

Well, not technically, but they were arm wrestling.

How they got into it, well Travis just made some remarks about men being stronger than women, and next thing you know they're hands are clamped together on top of a rock, trying to bring the other one down. Strangely, no bet though. Just for fun.

"Oh, dear Katie! You look like you're trembling in fear!" he teased, clasping her hand roughly.

"No, I'm just excited that I'll whip your butt. You totally deserve it after what you did last spring," she gritted through her teeth, trying to pull his hand down.

"What did I do?" he laughed as he yanked Katie's hand down to his side. She looked upset, but let it go.

"Um, the chocolate bunnies on my roof last Easter?" she reminded him.

Travis laughed to himself.

"Classic," he chuckled wiping a tear from his eye. Katie just rolled her eyes.

"So, why'd you do it?" she questioned him as she rubbed her now red hand.

"Why wouldn't you do it?" he responded.

"Oh, I don't know because it's the lamest prank I've ever heard of," she dared to say. Travis gasped.

"What are you talking about, Katie? That was a masterpiece and should go down in history!"

Katie shrugged and stood up. "Sure, it would," she skeptically replied and began to walk away.

Travis jumped to his feet and stepped out in front of her. "What are you saying, Gardner? That you could come up with a better prank than me?"

Katie shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know,"

"Maybe?" stunned, he asked. "You think you could do better than a black belt in pranking?"

"Possibly," she replied.

Travis just let out in a laugh in disbelief, "You are unbelievable, Katie. Unbelievable!"

"What's so unbelievable?" she whined.

"You're just…you, Katie," he awkwardly said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" she asked. He just looked at her and laughed.

"Never mind, but if you seriously think that you can do better than me-"

"Which I probably can," she interrupted.

Travis paused to see if she was finished and continued. "Then, go ahead and try. I bet, though that I can do much better than you!" he claimed.

She stopped in her tracks. "What do you want from the outcome, then Stoll?" Her eyes were glinted in amusement and curiosity, and his shone with mischief.

"Well, let's let the winner decide in the end," he said, looking straight into her eyes. She was looking straight back into them and nodded. They shook hands sternly, watching each other's move. The two began to walk again, except this time in opposite directions.

A prank war is now in session.

Di immortales.

**Hey guys! My spring break was awesome! I went down to Universals, so if you saw an attractive blonde wearing a blue tie dye shirt (is that how you spell it) shirt, you have seen me in person! **

**Also, since I love the idea of connecting with yall a lot, I decided: **

******you guys help determine who wins this prank war! If you have any pranks, ideas, suggestions for it too, leave it in a review or PM me! Feel free to leave anything!**

**And, oh! Do you guys want some more Ivy? If you read chapter four, you'd understand. Do yall think it's better if she was a onetime thing, or should be included in a future chapter?**

**Well, bye guys!**

**(I don't own PJATO and the characters!)**

**:D**

**Loves, **

**~Bubbles **


	14. Bet Number Twelve: Prank War: Part Two

Prank War: Day One

Evening

Katie wrapped the towel around herself and wet hair and stepped out of the bathroom. She wasn't as alert in her own cabin about the ongoing prank war between her and Travis. She wasn't paranoid at all!

"Hey, Katie!" a voice peeped up behind her.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. Ivy backed away terrified, and Katie reassembled the towel and herself.

"Oh, it's you Ivy! Sorry, you scared me for a second!" Ivy nodded her head slowly and walked to the back on the cabin.

Okay, so Katie was paranoid and overly extremely careful. She insisted someone walk under a door before her, eat something of hers first before she ate it, turned on the shower before she did, everything! Sure, she was planning up some tricks of her own, but they probably weren't as good as Travis's.

"Hey, Katie. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me take a shower before you. And thanks for the shampoo, too," Ivy said, coming back up to Katie's bunk, where she searched through her suitcase for some fresher clothes. Ivy's black hair was still damp, and Katie could swear it smelled nothing like her shampoo.

"Oh don't worry about it, Ivy! You learned ten new flower growth formulas! You deserved it!" Katie congratulated her and applied some deodorant. Ivy was still standing in front of her, and Katie felt a little strange.

"So, um Ivy. I need to change…" she continued. Ivy nodded and walked out of the cabin, smiling for some strange reason. Katie shrugged it off and changed back into some clothes as the rest of her siblings piled in from the strawberry fields to clean up before dinner.

"Hey, Katie! Can I borrow some of your shampoo and conditioner? Mine's bout empty!" Daphne, her sister asked. She had extremely blonde hair, unlike Katie's dirty blonde, almost brown hair.

Katie shuffled around her toiletry kit. "Here," she handed the bottle to her, "but, it's for my hair coloring if you don't mind." Daphne waved it off and walked into the bathroom.

Katie let her hair dry naturally as her siblings, who usually blow dried it for time sake, scurried around the cabin getting dressed.

When the conch shell was to blow in a few minutes, Katie unwrapped her towels and got changed. She slumped over to the mirror with her hairbrush.

And screamed bloody murder.

"My hair is freaking RED!" she cried, putting her head under the faucet in attempt to wash it out. Daphne rushed to the large mirror and yanked her head towel off too. Her hair was bright orange.

"KATIE! What happened to us! Your shampoo!" she whined. Then it hit Katie.

Travis.

Luckily, Miranda had some bandanas that they could attempt to cover their hair with. Katie figured that if she made a big deal of it, things would just be worse so she remained cool. No one seemed to notice.

Knock on wood.

"Liking the hair, babe." A voice teased her from behind as she exited the dining pavilion.

"Oh shut it, Stoll," she sniped at him. He just cracked up again.

"I have to say it was clever, Travis," she admitted, "but, how'd you get into my cabin?"

He bit his lip and coolly replied, "Iv-. Actually, a real pranking king never reveals his secrets," and began to walk to the camp fire.

Katie chased after him, "Wait! How long is it supposed to last like this?" she shrieked.

Travis cracked up all over again. "You'll be lucky if lasts less than two weeks." He patted her head, and left the jaw dropped Katie just standing in the same spot.

PRANK War: Day Two

Morning

"Travis, can you come here!" Katie called over to him. She waved a white shirt over her head (get your mind out the gutter, she was still wearing clothes) and Travis, believing she was under a white flag walked over to Katie.

"Hey," she started, "I needed to clarify something…" Travis motioned for her to go on.

"Can we prank other people or just each other?" she asked, tucking her still red hair under a baseball cap.

"Well, all is fair in a prank war. Since you're a newb and all to pranking, I'll tell you that the easiest to prank would be the Aphrodite cabin," he whispered into her ear.

"Thanks, Travis. I'll start thinking up something…" she awkwardly said. She seemed hesitant, her legs shaking and bit her lips. Travis just nodded skeptically.

He clapped his hands together. "Well, time in I guess. See you later, Gardner," he smirked and began to jog off.

"Wait, Travis!" she cried to him as he walked off, " Thank you so much for helping me! I've had so much fun!" she randomly praised him, pulling him into a tight hug.

He squeezed her back. "So, um. How many people have you pranked so far?" she asked in the embrace.

Travis thought a moment, a bit distracted of the feel of Katie's hands rubbing his back.

"As of the beginning of the prank war, only you and-" A scream shot out in the distance. "And some other people." He laughed and ran off to go see how his prank went.

Katie laughed to herself.

The KICK ME sign looked really nice on Travis's back.

DAY THREE

"Katie, I understand that you are a young learner to the ways of the art of pranks, but let this be my lesson to you, young grasshopper. Under no circumstances, can you ever EVER in a million years in your sweet little DREAMS, think ABOUT even ATTEMPTING to try to TATOO butterflies all over my face!" Travis outraged.

Katie bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Well, Travis, if it's fair to say, that I have all rights to do so!" she pointed out. Travis raised an eyebrow.

"As I may quote from your previous lectures, Travis, I believe you told me, 'all's fair in a prank war? Did you not?" she weirdly questioned him. Travis gave her a blank look.

"Ya know, I'm not even going to try…," he gave up, trying to rub off the temporary bright pink and purple butterfly tattoos she painted on while he was asleep.

DAY FOUR

"Hey, Connor…can we take some of yall's marshmallows? We ran out," Katie asked Connor at campfire. He smiled to himself and picked up a bag of 'unopened' marshmallows by his feet. Smirking he gave them to her, and she returned him a confused look with a short nod of the head.

As she was out of hearing distance, Travis scooted next to his brother on the bench.

"Mission 15676 in go?" he asked, watching as Katie ripped open the bag and poked her stick through a marshmallow.

"Oh yeah," Connor praised himself.

"Roger that, over!" Travis concluded their conservation and gave a short high five.

"Ivy, you want a marshmallow?" Katie offered her sister. She shook her head no, biting her lip with a small secretive smile. Katie had decided Ivy was strange about smiling, so she shrugged it off and pulled out her roasting white sweet from the fire. After mashing it together in between two pieces of graham crackers (she didn't want chocolate on hers, strangely) she sunk her teeth into the gooey dessert.

She chewed it a bit, but something tasted funny. Suddenly, her entire mouth was on fire. As politely as she could, she spat it out and searched for some water. She fanned her tongue before Miranda without a choice handed over her water bottle.

"Oh my gods! What was that all about Katie?" Cecilia asked, plopping a smore into her mouth.

"Yeah, you looked like you were choking on something!" Rosie included, taking her marshmallow of the stick and putting it directly into her mouth.

Then they both repeated Katie's actions. Soon enough, tons of the Demeter kids were begging for water, their mouths scorching. And Katie realized why. She took the still full marshmallow bag and threw it into the fire. Nobody else needed anymore. After checking on all of her siblings, they decided they weren't in the mood for anymore…for the next week or two.

As Katie herded her siblings back to the cabin, leaving camp fire early, Travis tapped her on the back.

"How were your marshmallows?" he dared to ask. She shot him the evil eye.

"What d-d-did you d-do, Travis?" she stuttered.

He laughed. "Cat got your tongue, babe? Or might I say peppers?" Katie solved it in her head.

"You did something with peppers and marshmallows didn't you Travis?"

He thought a moment. "A good pranking king never tells," he stated. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Nice hair, by the way, Katie!" he gloated to her. She felt like strangling him, but decided to settle it more peacefully.

"Manly tattoos, Travis," she bluntly came back with a mean smile, and walked off. Travis shut up.

DAY FOUR

Morning

"Travis! Get your butt out here! Cecilia's in the infirmary!" Katie pounded on his door much too early in the morning.

He slumped out and lazily opened the door, shielding his eyes. "Why do I need to know?" he blankly asked. Katie looked like a mess, tapping her foot like she did when nervous.

"Travis," she took a breath, "just tell me that you didn't put any chili peppers in the marshmallows, okay?" Travis's eyes opened in shock.

"Um, hate to break it to you, but I did…why is something wrong? Her stomach can't take the heat and it's like she's on a laxative?" he asked jokingly.

Katie looked at him sadly. "She's deathly allergic to any kind of chili pepper, Travis. She woke us up last night while gasping for air and throwing up. Luckily, she's still alive but not in a good condition…" her eyes watered.

Travis ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the door. " Will she be okay? I mean, like does she have any, I don't know, medications? Some inhaler or something?" he listed off in a panic. Katie shook her head.

"Um, is there a way to make her throw it up? Like, get rid of them? How many marshmallows did she eat?" he asked.

"We don't know, but if they left her body while throwing up, we wouldn't have this problem," she explained.

"Will she be okay? I mean, I didn't mean to-"

"See, Travis. That's why I came here to tell you something important…" she interrupted.

Travis bit his lip. "What?" he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the news.

Katie cracked a smile with a muffled laugh. "I'm kidding! GOTCHA!" she gloated. Travis just stared at her, a little water refusing to drip from his eyes.

"Katie, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that!" he scolded her.

"Why did I scare you?" she laughed.

"Yeah, you did…"he broke out. Katie stopped laughing.

Then Travis broke into a laugh. "Aw come on Katie! I just was joking! It's cool. But, don't joke about stuff like that," he reminded her.

"So," he added, "I think that we should get back to our war now. I think we're tied, surprisingly, how about another day to find out who the winner-"

"You know, Travis. I don't feel like doing this anymore. I think I'll leave all the pranks to you…" she popped up.

"So, since you quit, I therefore win, young Gardner. So, I think my prize should be given!" he realized.

"Fine, then what do you want me to do?"

"Make out with me,"he smirked.

"Other than that,"

"Ugh, gods Katie. How about you go-" Katie reached up on her tiptoes and give him a small peck on the cheek.

"That's all you'll get...for now," she said to the blushing Travis before walking away, squealing in girlish joy on the inside.

;)

**Hey guys! **

**I know I haven't updated for a while, but that wasn't in my own power. For some freakish reason whenever I clicked edit my story, this monitor/ administrator message popped up instead saying for some stupid reason that I can't update...ask Daughter of King or the Revolution if you don't believe me. It's been like this since last Thursday, and I was (still am)kind of scared...:( **

**Thanks to BrightBlueConverse I was freed from this terriblesness. I thought I was doomed or banned...Phew.**

**And today is Saturday. Sunday comes afterwards. We we we so excited. :P**

**But! I hope you guys really loved this chapter, and hopefully made yall happy. Like... I-Might-Get-400-Reviews happy? :) **

**Thanks for the love and sugar, yall! You guys are too cool for school.**

**Love you guys so much I mite be lesbo! **

**~Bubbles **


	15. Bet Number Thirteen: Double Negatives

"That's it, you little twerps! I want two hundred pushups, and ladies: NO GIRL PUSHUPS! If I see anyone fall down, break down, or collapse, we will start over from the beginning until we get it right!" Lamemister bellowed to the campers in weight training. He was a son of Hebe, looked like a professional body builder, six feet and four inches, and was the worst body conditioning class coach ever.

"You forgot to say please!" someone from the back of the arena laughed. Katie flinched as Lamemister's nostrils flared up and his eyes glinted in anger. He marched to the back, yanked a boy from the collar and dragged him up to the front.

Travis.

Lamemister shouted into his face. "How dare you speak out of turn! What did you say, kid?"

Travis smirked. "Ever heard of mouth wash? And, you forgot to say please. You can't expect us to just drop down with you being rude about it," he innocently smiled. A little giggles and laughs echoed through the room.

"Do you know who I am, punk?" he grabbed him by the collar.

"Why? Did you forget?" Travis asked. Lamemister literally picked him up by the tee shirt collar to stare at him straight into the eyes.

"I want two hundred and fifty pushups! All of you!" he gritted through his teeth after lowering Travis down.

"I don't think that's very wise to do. Your muscles will begin to contract-" Malcolm began to state.

"THREE HUNDRED PUSHUPS FOR SPEAKING OUT OF TURN!"

"Whoa, whoa now. Seriously man? You really think we're going to do-" Percy tried to finish.

"THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY PUSHUPS! NOW OR ELSE ALL OF YOU WILL BE RUNNING THE LONG SHOT!"

The dreadful and notorious "long shot" was a serious punishment. Four miles with a twenty pound medicine ball over your head. You had to finish under an hour or you had to start all over again.

"I SAID NOW! WHAT ARE YOU PANSIES STANDING AROUND FOR?" he bellowed. Everyone stood silently, not moving an inch.

"NOW!"

(cue grasshoppers chirping here)

"That's it, everyone get your skinny little asses outside…we're gonna do the long shot three times! One for speaking out of turn, two for your smart ass comments, and three since you all are pieces of sh-"

"Eugene Lamemister, I think it would be wise if we have a little chat in my office," Chiron peered up behind, an unpleased expression etched on his face. Lamemister cursed under his breath and reluctantly slumped off.

As they were out of ear shot, celebration broke loose.

Travis picked Katie up and spun her around out of happiness. He set her back down awkwardly and looked away.

"Eugene's his name?" Percy laughed, draping an arm over Annabeth's shoulders while walking out of the arena. Everyone laughed, and most of them left the arena. Well, of course Katie stayed behind to knock some sense into Travis. He almost got them into torture!

"What were you thinking?" she scolded him as she followed him while he fetched his bag.

Travis turned around to look at Katie. "I'm thinking that you should only wear a sports bra to work out…" he said with a smirk. Katie flustered a bit, maybe even cracking a small smile.

"No, I meant like back talking to Lamemister," she corrected him. Travis let out another laugh.

"Don't say it like that; say his name like Lame-Mister. Not La-me-mis-tur. Lame Mister fits him better,"

"Good point, and I'm guessing you came up with that?" Travis bowed.

"He was pretty lame," he said, taking out his water bottle and taking a sip.

Katie broke out, "Well, he did get us into good shape…"

Travis put on a look of outrage, "You liked him as our coach?" he said in disbelief, "He thought your name was Stephanie!"

"No, no! I meant-"

"Katie, when you say 'no' twice you make it a double negative. So, thus you DID like him."

Katie facepalmed.

"He was good at beating us up, was all that I was trying to say," she defended herself. Travis took another swig of water and offered some to Katie. She grabbed his water bottle and water- falled from it.

"I didn't need some thirty year old wrestling coach to make me stronger. I was hot and had abs before he freakin came." Travis told her stuffing his little towel into his bag. Katie rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can make him mad like that! You could have had us killed, Travis!" Katie told him as he packed up his bag.

Travis made a 'pft' sound. "Yeah, sure. I wouldn't get killed, maybe you though!" Katie rose an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say? That the long shot THREE times would be easy?" she skeptically questioned him, eyes wide like saucers.

Travis shrugged. "Maybe, now if you'll excuse me, babe," he gently pushed her aside, "I got some canoe tournament to watch." He used his swagga walk to exit, but he dramatically turned around to face Katie as he reached the exit. "And if I'm correct, Hermes cabin is gonna beat your Demeter cabin asses today!"

He sprinted away. Good choice.

Katie didn't even know about any canoe races. Nor did she know that her own siblings even did canoe classes! She added 'get to know brothers and sisters better' on her cabin schedule.

Katie swayed her legs sitting on the dock. She arrived earlier than everyone, she supposed guaranteeing a good spot. Travis wasn't there surprisingly, since he was the one who told her about it. She was wondering where everyone was. Maybe the races already started and everyone followed the racers around? Or…

"Sup, Gardner," Travis called behind her. She twisted around and motioned Travis to sit next to her.

"Where the Hades is everyone else? I've been sitting here for like ten minutes!" she told him. He cracked a smile, and the smile turned into a laugh. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Travis, let me guess that there aren't any races today, huh?" she asked him.

"Oh, there will be, Katie," he reassured her. She squinted her eyes.

"But I don't see anyone…why are smiling like that?" Katie was worried now. His grin was mischievous, a little evil.

"Your heart will defiantly be racing when we're done," he told her.

"Whaa-?" was all that cracked out of her mouth.

Travis scooted closer to Katie. "You see, Katie. I think this is a time to prove yourself," he told her.

"I still don't get what's going on," she blankly replied. Travis grabbed her hand.

"I think this is the time we push it to the limit, Katie. If you understand…" Katie's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean?"

"Get in the canoe, Katie." Travis ordered her.

"Wait…what!" She thought he was about to make out with her (not that she thought about that stuff.)

"Get in the canoe. We're going to see who's stronger!" he explained to her, as if it was obvious.

"This is seriously the most random thing…" she started. Travis stood up and headed to the end of the pier.

"Well, you said that Lamemister got you into good shape. I just wanted to see if it's true. And I bet you're dying to see me working the oars and boat through the waters," he dramatically said.

Katie made a 'pft' sound. "Look, I don't want to race you, Travis! Who cares whether I'm in good shape?"

"I do," he bluntly replied. "Now, get in your boat, Katie."

"I don't want to, Cal!" she retorted.

"I know you don't want to race because you'll LOSE, but it's worth trying. I can imagine you, tossing and turning each night wondering 'oh what could have happened if I raced Travis? I was such a fool to-'" Katie sighed and walked over to the end of the pier.

"Fine, besides I knew you'd force me into it anyway," she said, carefully stepping into the canoe, her legs wobbling.

"That's more like it! Good attitude, Katie, good attitude!" he praised her, untying her ropes. She gave a smile, but on the inside she was thinking.

Travis climbed into his canoe after untying his ropes, and grabbed an oar. He began to count down, until Katie peeped up.

"Is there any catch to this?" she interrupted, dropping her oars.

"What do you mean by 'catch?'"he even added air quotation marks.

"Any prize, loophole, bet?" she listed.

"Actually, since you mentioned it…yeah. Yes, there is,"

"Well, I decline it. So haha, ain't no bet here!"

Travis gave a knowing smile. "Well, the winner would get something…awesome!" he said.

"Cool, that's awe-inspiring. Now let's get this show on the road." Travis just smiled and counted down.

Travis's boat sped the second he finished saying one, and he didn't even look up from the floor since he knew the dock was far from him. He looked up and saw the boat a good long distance away. Katie was nowhere to be seen.

Travis's first conclusion was that he was so ahead of her that she was nowhere to be seen. Or that she was so far ahead of him that she was nowhere to be seen. Or that she got attacked by giant squid that pulled her boat under. Then it all made sense when he saw her figure kneeling on the wooden dock, tying the ropes to her boat. She had...ditched him!

Travis turned his boat around and began to paddle back to the dock. Katie tricked him! Katie was rushing off the dock into the woods, laughing to herself. He used all his power as he sped back, humiliated.

When he finally reached the dock, he sprang from the boat quickly tying the boat back, and rushed to find Katie.

Katie loved the feeling of adrenaline, honestly. She thought it was stupid how he noticed what she was doing when she was a good fifty yards from him. She rushed to the forest to hide and scare him as he would search for her. He'd be doing the scolding now.

"Katie, come out, come out wherever you are!" he called to her as he left the deck. He walked into the forest and a figure leaped on top of him from the tree tops. He let out a girly scream as the two scrambled to the ground.

"Katie!" Travis panted while she was having a fit of laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" she gasped for air, laughing so hard.

"I've gotten you TWICE today!" she added, clutching her side as she stood up. Travis was still on the ground, shock etched on his face.

"What the Hades! Katie, you could have given me a heart attack!" he scolded her, grabbing her ankles pulling her down next to him.

"Don't I already give you those on a daily basis?" she reminded him of his pick up line with a flirty smirk. Travis rolled his eyes.

"Aw, did I scare you?" she poked at him. "Don't like how I'm the one calling the shots today?"

Travis began laughing now. "Actually, babe, I'm gonna be calling the shots. You lost the bet, remember?" Katie stopped laughing.

"Travis, there wasn't a bet. I didn't even agree to it!" she insisted.

"Actually, Katie…you said, if I may recall, that 'you ain't doing no bet!' Well, since I'm such a great educated person, I know that that is a double negative. Thus meaning, you agreed to participate the bet. I stated the terms, to which you replied with 'cool.' Cool is often a positive term, translated to mean good things like…yes. So you did acknowledge the bet and the terms, so you are legible to it's consequences of losing." Travis stated.

Katie was too speechless to reply.

"So, I demand my reward, babe," Travis said, pulling her body closer to him on the ground. Katie tried to scoot away but he was too strong.

"Well, technically you didn't finish the race so you didn't win!" Katie claimed.

Travis shrugged, "Well, I still would have won either way. Besides, strictly speaking a usual race starts at the pier, goes to about the middle of the lake, and returns back to the pier. All of which I did do. You didn't even move, so theoretically, I win."

"Well, what do you want then?" she asked.

"Another bet that you have to take place in and lose," he stated.

"Which would be what?" and all that Katie could think about was 'Oh gods…'

"Katie Gardner, I bet you couldn't kiss me right here, right now."

"Um…" slipped out of her mouth. "How do I know that anyone isn't watching us?" she stalled. She didn't imagine her first kiss as a lost to a bet! As much as she secretly wanted to, she didn't want it to be like this.

"I swear on the River Styx that no person, animal, nymph, Dryad, Nereid, sea spirit, ghost, camera, satyr, monster, bug, half blood, Oracle, centaur is watching us. Nothing living is around here, Katie."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yup, now are you gonna lose or not?" he asked, leaning in closer to her.

Katie couldn't take it anymore. "Travis, I don't want it to happen like this," she spilled. Travis backed away. " I mean, I don't want to be pressured into my first kiss like this. I want it to be my decision…ya know. Not some forced catch to losing a bet." She broke to him.

Travis awkwardly stood up. "Oh, well then…" he started. "I was kind of, hoping that you would though. You know, because I feel like…" he tried to confess. He took a shaky breath, and Katie could only imagine what he was about to say.

"Look, Katie. I'm tired of being just a friend. No, I'm actually SICK of it. I'm tired of having to come up with these lame pranks and excuses just to talk to you or get your attention. I'm tired of seeing you and not getting to just hold your hand and it being not because I was acting immature. I'm so sick I just being surrounded by all these shallow girls that give me nothing compared to how I feel when you're next to me, whether it be yelling or giving me the evil eye! I mean, if you give me the butterflies when you yell at me and call me an idiot, just imagine us being…together.

And now that I look at you, single and beautiful as ever, I can only know that amazing, strong, just so perfect girls like you don't stay single like you are for long. And I'm afraid that if I don't do anything soon…" he paused. Katie was shocked, and it all came rushing in. He didn't seem like he was joking at all. It was completely sincere.

"I'm sorry…um I shouldn't have b-been like that," he said, and he turned on his heel. His face was red, and he looked embarrassed.

"Wait, Travis!" Katie started.

"No, no it's fine Katie. You don't have to… just nothing. Just do nothing, Katie." He said, taking a few slumps. Katie smiled knowingly.

Travis used double negatives.

"Wait, you forgot something!" she called to him. She made up her mind. He turned around and was tackled to the ground in a frenzy of liplocking. And for once, Katie willingly lost a bet.

**I don't own PJATO. Just saying. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and yes expect some more chapters of these two finally as a COUPLE! **

**I don't want to ruin the 'mood' so I'll make this short: **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope this really pleased you guys. I tried to make this as un mushy gushy as possible, as un cliché as possible, and most importantly more interesting and unique! I hope you guys loved it and please don't forget to review. They literally give me meaning and motives to keep writing. Sorta like Tinkerbell and Believing in Fairies.**

**So if yall want some more of THAT ^^ give me some sugar! **

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles **

**PS: Did anyone catch the Titanic movie reference? If you did…virtual um, fruit basket to you!**


	16. Bet Number Fourteen: April Foolish Day!

Liek Katie skipped down the meadows of Camp Halve Blood, tossing liek flowers and rays of sunshine from her basket of joy with birds chirping around her as she fa-la-la down the meadows.

"Leik OMG Travis Stoll is walking by! He's leik so HAWT! Wait, stop Katie. You leik don't like him! He's a Stoll! But…OMG he;s so hawt! OMG OMG he's coming dis way! Look pretty! " she thought to herself, pulling out a magical brush and brushed her raven black hair attractively.

Travis swagga walked up to Katie. He paused in front of her and crossed his arms. He had a black gangsta hat flipped to the side, his straight blonde hair like totally tucked under the hat. Katie was like so turned on.

"Sup Baby," he said. Katie blushed.

"OMG, Katie bear! I,Travis would you leik marry me?" he asked.

Katie blushed again. "But we liek hate each other! It is forbidden!" she sobbed.

He kissed her passionately and he changed her mind.

"I will marry you! But it will be forbidden!" she gasped. He spun her around and she fell into his arms.

"It will be a secret then!" he declared. She gasped in shocked. SO ROMANTIC!

**JK LOLZ. April Fools! Here's my real chapter:**

Travis and Connor spread out the blueprints over Connor's bottom bunk. Travis wiped a tear from his eye. It was so beautiful! If he wasn't wrapped around Katie's finger, he'd probably marry this. No, not probably. Most definitely marry this. This year was going to be epic. It was all laid out like this:

Athena cabin: Nope. No fake spiders, real spiders, graffiti that Annabeth thinks Percy's sexy (besides everyone knew that), no scroll destroying, no weapons stealing, nothing. Nothing was the prank. It was a pure plan worthy of the Goddess Athena herself. The Athena cabin would anticipate them, guard up, intently waiting for their prank, thinking that they actually got the Stolls, when in reality they had fallen into Connor and Travis's plan. But no! It didn't stop there! Annabeth and her siblings were too smart for that! They would know that the Stoll's would think that they would do the latter. So they do nothing. Alas, they know that the wise Stolls figured that they would figure that, so they do set up! But, ALAS! Well, the cycle goes on. But in the end, yep. They don't do anything. It was like a prank, within a prank, within a prank, within a prank. Like Inception in a way.

Ares Cabin: No. They weren't going to break their spears. Besides, Travis and Connor would have the joke on them when they're pummeled to the ground by Clarisse. And no, they weren't going to spray or paint it pink. Too obvious! So, what were these incredibly smart brothers to do? Three Words: Victoria Secret Perfume. Nothing more needed to say.

Aphrodite Cabin: No golden apple for the hottest, no tearing up dresses, no stealing all the make up and perfume. No painting the place black. See, Connor and Travis had ties to Aphrodite, herself. Like how Connor risked getting shot by a huntress so Percy could ever so romantically and heroically save Annabeth in Aphrodite's wishes. She vowed to repay them eventually. It wasn't much, just a quick fake IM to Drew saying that she was joking when she gave Drew the Blessing of Aphrodite. Nothing big or dramatic.

Apollo Cabin: No destroying instruments or art kits! Besides, why did everyone think they'd vandalize all this stuff! Geez, people! All they planned to do was have fake newspapers talking about the solar eclipse. Not a big prank this year for them since Connor was trying to get some with this girl named Incabella or someone like that.

Mr.D's Kids: Raisins. All over the cabin. Wasted grapes all over the place.

Hephaestus cabin: Travis was too tight with Jake to pull something massive. And it'd be a funny joke instead, featuring some inside joke between the two. All it was, was some graffiti on a white board reading: NUTS AND BOLTS AND SCREWING. THIS CABIN HAS A LOT OF NUTS and BOLTS AND DOES A LOT OF SCREWING. Wink Wink.

Hades Cabin: Eh, nothing for him this year. Felt kinda bad for the guy anyway. Besides, grudges with a son of Hades…well Travis didn't plan on going by getting sucked down by zombies.

Hermes Cabin: Siblings against siblings? Pshaw! Well, yeah he was going to play a little something with the beds with some siblings, but nothing more.

Huntresses of Artemis: Not here this year. It would be a joke if they showed up. A mean one, if you asked Connor.

Hera Cabin: Not even going there.

Iris Cabin: Throw skittles at them. See if they taste the rainbow.

Poseidon: Meh, maybe a little somethin' something for this guy. Maybe some pillows and shaving cream again for young Perceus?

Zeus: Haha, no.

And then, there was the Demeter Cabin. Connor was beating up Travis for not wanting to prank Katie's cabin. It was young in the relationship, though. She just returned home after spending an awesome and (wink, wink) fun Spring Break! Miranda was in charge now, but Travis knew that with one big mouth Miranda, a big slip up BAMMMMM!

But, it was one of the best pranking day of the entire year! Travis 'brilliantly' suggested just throwing sunflower seeds everywhere, but Connor just looked at him idiotically.

"What? Come on Connor! You can't expect me to prank Katie's cabin!" he insisted to Connor, who crossed his arms in a huff.

"I'm pranking Inca! It's only fair," he claimed.

"Well," he paused, "well, I am the eldest brother, so HA! Rules don't matter to me! Seniority rules!" he laughed.

Connor gasped, clamping a hand to his chest dramatically, "Ouch! Your words sting like your love for Katie!"

Travis didn't know if that was poetic, an insult, a comparison, a praise, or all of the above.

Travis ran a hand through his hair. "Look, man. I know we do this every year, but you know about me and Katie-"

"Katie and me, you young grammatically challenged hooligan,"

"What the heck? And um, well _Katie and ME _haven't seen each other in a while and I don't want it to be because I made a big mess. And, I don't want to see Katie mad. She's kinda scary…"he whispered. Connor looked distracted, but replied sharply.

"Dude, it's not like she'd care! It's April Fool's day! She'll deal with it, and you know what? I bet that she knows that you're planning something up. It'd be crazy if she didn't suspect her PRANKING KING OF A FREAKING BOYFRIEND NOT TO PRANK HER CABIN!"

"Dude, stop raising your voice. It's scaring me,"

"More than Katie scares you?"

"Katie doesn't scare me…just when she's mad."

"Mhmm. Yeah. So, back to the plans. I was thinking that if we put a ton of rabbits on the roof of the Demeter-"

"Where would we get rabbits, man?"

Connor paused. "Good point. Scratch that," he said, erasing his brilliant plan. "Alright how about we, uh ooh! Prank call them!"

"With what phone? They're all too goody goody in there to have one,"

"I wouldn't say that about my own girlfriend's cabin, if I were you and you were me, Travis." Connor reminded him.

"Well, it's not like she'll hear me, Connor. And it is true, though. She can't get mad at the truth!" he insisted.

"What truth?" Connor repeated, looking oddly over Travis's shoulder.

"That they're all goody goodies."

"Is Katie too goody goody or is she 'naughty?'" Connor winked.

Travis laughed. "Well, man I wouldn't tell you. But she can be pretty naught-"

"Travis, I'd watch what I was saying if I were you." A voice from behind scolded him.

WTF? Was that…Katie?

"Um, babe?" Travis called out.

And there was an IM with a red in the face Katie behind him.

Crap.

"How are you doing, merciful kind girlfriend who loves me very much?" he stalled. "Your hair looks really nice, what'd you do to it?"

"I'm fantastic thanks for asking. Now, you were saying something about my siblings?" Travis could tell she had her arms crossed and feet tapping.

"I uh, was saying that they are absolutely wonderful!" he came up with. Connor was biting his lip trying not to laugh. "Wait, Katie? Who IMed…Connor!"

"Happy April Fools!" Connor celebrated.

"What you not happy to see me, Travis?" she asked.

"Oh, no, no, no! I meant that, uh…oh gods."

"What do you mean by 'oh gods?' If I'm bothering you, I'll leave!"

Travis facepalmed.

"Katie, I'm just surprised. That's all. Just caught me by surprise. Go on…"

"Well, I heard you diss my siblings." She observed.

"I didn't diss them, Katie. I was just calling them…good. Yeah, just good."

"Mhmm. Well, I don't think we're all good."

"You are a very naughty girl Katie, I must agree with you."Travis suggestively squiggled his eyebrows.

"Watch it Travis," she snapped. "And, I think all those pranks are lame. Taste the rainbow? Come on, Travis. I know you can do much better than that! I could do better!"

"Sure you could,"

"Yeah, I could!"

"Sure about that?"

"Damn sure!"

"One back massage sure?"

"Nope, an entire body massage sure!"

"Um, guys?" Connor peeped. "You guys aren't in the same place. So…um."

Katie and Travis realized that they weren't together in the room.

Damn force of habit!

"Oh, uh. Well, then," Katie straightened her back, "I will see you in a month, Travis. Goodbye, sir." She composed herself with a smile.

"Farewell, madam," Travis smiled.

"Oh, and if you prank my cabin Travis-" the IM faded away before she could finish.

Connor shrugged. "So, while you two love birds were arguing, I devised a plan to stuff all the seed bags with dead seeds so none of their plants grow!" He continued as if nothing happened.

**Happy April Foolish day! –Confetti cannon explodes-**

**Well, I hope you liked my real chapter. And I hope I don't get flames about my joke one because that'll just show that: One: You didn't read the whole story and Two: You can't take a joke.**

**So, in a cruddy way I ask: NO FLAMES PLZZZ!**

**And, Its' FRIDAY FRIDAY GONNA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! WE WE SO EXCITED!**

**Hahaha!**

**Bye! And I love you guys. Turning Lesbo I'm afraid…**

**(And if I told you I owned PJATO, it would be an April Fool's Joke)**

**;P**

**~Bubbles **


	17. Bet Number Fifteen: Lucky and Crazy

"Travis, call me crazy if I'm wrong but…have you been wearing those socks all week?" Travis stopped walking and incredulously stared at Katie.

"Where'd you come up with that?"he said letting go off her hand.

"Um, well those socks have green stripes on the top, and I've noticed that you've had-"

"Why are you staring at my feet, Katie?"

"Uh, you didn't answer my question!" she pointed out with a smirk.

"Uh, you didn't answer my question either!"he used the same tone. Katie was getting frustrated.

Katie stood her guard. "Well, I asked it first!"

Travis sneered. "Well, I'm the man and you are wom-" Katie gave a deadly glare. "Fine. Yes, I have been wearing these all week."

Katie crinkled her nose in disgust. "That's disgusting!"

Travis gasped. "What? If I take these socks off, I'll like die or, or get hit by a bus or something!" He defended himself. Katie stared at her boyfriend insanely .

"Hit by a bus….how? Why? What has gone wrong? What did I do to let you get like this?" she cried to the sky.

"No! No, no, no, no! See, babe, these socks have given me luck all week. If I take them off and wash them, well the luck will get washed away! And why risk it?" Katie facepalmed.

"How can you believe in that stuff?"

He began, "Well, dear Katie. It all started when after I put these socks on that you snuck out and made out with-"

"We didn't make out, Travis. Just a peck." She insisted, blushing madly.

"Haha, no. It was like CPR Mouth to Mouth Liplock Tonsil Hockey Championships Make out Session."

"No, it wasn't. I shouldn't have snuck out to do that either to," she made finger quotation marks, "'

"But! These lucky socks convinced you to!"

"How come I left so early then?" she smugly asked, crossing her arms.

Travis stopped in his tracks. "Because….um. Well, I wasn't into it!"

"What do you mean you weren't into our make out session?"

"Ha! It was a make out session!"he laughed. Katie just shook her head.

"Why do I even try?" she asked, looking up at the sky.

"You done with your pity party?" he dared to ask. She shot him a look.

"Ya know, I doubt that your socks will keep you lucky. Nemesis doesn't let people-"

"I'm not a person, Katie. I'm a superior, godly handsome, hunky, muscular, intelligent, ultimate and epic battle hero half god."

"And extremely modest," Katie sarcastically added.

"I know! I could go on and on and on!"he enthusiastically rejoiced. Katie rose an eyebrow before running a hand through her hair.

"Well, if you're done Mr. Interrupter-"

"Well, that's not a lame insult name "Mr. Interrupter!" he mocked her. Katie shot a deadly glare.

"Sorry, go on…"

"Thank you, as I was-"

"No problem," he responded. Katie felt like kicking him in…a place my mother raised me not to mention.

"Alright. Enough of this, Travis! I'm serious! The Goddess Nemesis doesn't let anyone, half blood or person, have too much good going on their life! Karma's a bitch."

Travis pulled his sword out and swung it around and cockily claimed, "Well, with these lucky socks, I'm invincible!"

"You sure about that?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup," he replied, focusing on spinning the sword around.

"Alright then, but when you fall into a lake and drown…"

"That won't happen since I have the socks on!" he pointed out, pointing to them. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I know, no actually I guarantee that something bad's going to happen, Travis!"

Travis picked up the swinging the sword around and asked, "Well, how much do you guarantee, Miss Gardner?"

"Um, I don't know?" she said, her eyes following his sword as it flipped around.

"Oh, that sucks. I thought you were going to say something like 'I'd clean your cabin' or 'I'd sneak out with you again' or something like that. Oh well," he dramatically sighed.

"Yep," she agreed, swaying back and forth on her feet with that well-this-is-just-awkward expression.

(cue uncomfortable silence)

"Um, well. I should go wash up…" Katie broke the silence, turning on her heel slowly. The air was still tense from the awkwardness.

"Oh, cool," he replied , his sword his center of attention.

Katie frantically turned around, "Alright, we know the terms, the bet starts now!" Katie breathed out.

He smirked and laughed, "So…we're having a bet…about me not getting into trouble…"

Katie nodded as if it was no big deal. "Yep,"

Travis looked at her as if she was insane. "Sometimes I feel like I'm a bad influence on you, Katie."

"You are," she said smiling, grabbing his hand and walking back to the cabins.

**Hey guys! So…I know I said I'd be low for a while, but I HAD to update for one reason: I turn Fourteen Years of Age this day.**

**Or in English: TODAY IS MAH BIRFDAY! **

**Yeah! It's my Finally Fantabulous 14! (I came up with that btw)**

**So, all I ask for my birthday present from yall is to reach 515 reviews! I would have asked for 413 reviews since that's my bday but since I'm past that…why not?**

**Thanks for the love you guys! I promise that I'll be back soon, I'm stating to get my mojo back.**

**Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing for my bday?**

**(I also don't own PJATO and any of the characters. But! That would be an awesome gift if I got to!)**

**:D**

**Lovess,**

**~Bubbles **


	18. Bet Number Sixteen: Trust and Easter

Katie didn't care that Travis was going out with her, and she was still going to wait out for him all night if she had to. Ain't no way no Stoll ain't gonna prank her cabin on no Easter morning.

Miranda concluded Katie was being too paranoid, and that she should give him a break. Travis wouldn't mess with Katie like he had two Easters ago. However, Katie thought they had a better understanding for another last year until he had completely sprinkled her cabin with jelly beans all over the place! As much as she hated to say this, she didn't trust Travis when it came to Easter pranks. So, she was staying up all night to wait for him. He wasn't going to do his annual prank this year or any other year now.

Katie's eyes were drooping until she saw Travis's figure loom towards her cabin. She widened her eyes, stood up, and tapped her foot as if she had been waiting for him all night.

"Oh, hey babe!" Travis called to her, a bag slinged over his shoulder. Katie shifted her weight onto another leg and crossed her arms.

"What's in the bag, _honey?_" she interrogated with one eyebrow cocked and that merciless suspicious face.

Travis felt like her eyes were burning into his soul. "N-nothing, actually," he insisted. Katie squinted her eyes at him.

"Oh, so if nothing's in there, then what brings you here?" she hissed, stepping down the stairs to shove into his personal bubble.

Travis shrugged. "What's the crime for a boyfriend to come and wish his girlfriend a happy Easter?"

Katie began walking in circles around Travis like a detective. "Um, at like five in the morning? We all know that I'm a deep sleeper that refuses to wake up until seven thirty. Don't want to try that again, huh?" Travis recalled the memory and laughed.

"Oh, well you're right! Then I should go!" he chimed, turning on his heel and beginning to walk away. Then something stopped him. "Wait, one second Gardner. Why are you _up _then if it's waaayy before you normally get up?" Katie flustered.

_Lie, Katie, lie! _her conscious screamed. "I-I, uh, had to go to the bathroom!"

"Outside?" he laughed. Katie mentally facepalmed herself.

"Actually, no…um. Well, I decided to come out and breathe some fresh air… after I had gone to the bathroom!" she came up with proudly.

"Why? It's like a green house in there!" he insanely observed.

"No it isn't! We just have a few flowers hanging from the ceiling, some on the window sill, and a few next to each bunk bed!" Travis just smiled and nodded.

"I have a feeling that you were out here for a better reason than that, Katie," he said, walking up to her so he could be the one in her personal bubble.

"Um, why would you say that?"

"Because, I think that you're out here because I bet on my life that you don't trust me," he stated with a knowing smirk.

"Take that back, Travis! Of course I trust you! Why would you say that?" she insisted.

"Because if you did trust me, you wouldn't be out here on Easter morning waiting for me to come and prank your cabin." Katie cursed on the inside. Travis knew her too well.

"But since you don't trust me, you've been wasting your time by staying up all night waiting for me to prank your cabin which I'm not. I actually came over here to give you something!" he continued. Katie looked up, guilt blanching her face.

"Well, since I guess, won that bet, you should be the one giving me something…" Katie just nodded.

"Wait…what bet?" she asked, her eyes blinking.

"The one when I said that you didn't trust me, Katie. You said that you did, but you didn't! So in the end, you've not only destroyed my ego, that used to think that you had faith in me, but you also lied!" he dramatically cried.

"Sure, what should I do?" she obliged, grabbing Travis's hand. He overdramatically looked away.

"I want you to just go to sleep for a long time, Katie. I know you get all cranky when you hadn't had enough sleep. And also, try not to get angry at me for the rest of the day. You've hurt me enough, Katie." He pretended to wipe a tear.

"Travis…" she started sympathetically. What kind of monster of a girlfriend was she?

"Here, I'll walk you inside, "he insisted, putting an arm around her and walked her up the steps like the gentlemen that he is. Katie wanted to say 'aw!' but felt too guilty and remained silent as he led her to her bed.

Once Katie was dozed off, snug in her bed, Travis walked from the cabin. And began to crack up.

She was too gullible.

"Connor, coast is clear now! I say she'lll be knocked out for another two hours, so let's get this started!" he whispered, grabbing the multicolored special toilet paper rolls from his bag. Connor high fived him before the two began tee-peeing the sleeping Katie's cabin.

**Happy Easter, friends! (I know that I updated it before Easter, but I have a feeling that a TON of these will come up on Easter, so why not beat the crowds?)**

**Plus, I hope you guys caught the ending. To sum it up, Travis was distracting Katie to go back inside so they could prank her cabin again on Easter. SOOO sweet of him! **

**Have an awesome Easter break, and yes I will be baack. I hope you all liked the chapter. **

**Have a Happy Easter, and don't get eaten by rabbits! **

**(I don't own Percy Jacksons and the Olympians or any of the characters! If I did…how the hell would that happen?) **

**:P**

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles **


	19. Bet Number Seventeen: Yes and Sleepy

Travis tiptoed into the sleeping Demeter cabin as Ivy quietly let him in. He gave her two drachmas (apparently she raised her standards) and Ivy pointed over to Katie's bed. She had special non bunk bed in the far corner, with the closest beds next to her a good ten yards away.

Ivy crawled back into bed, and Travis silently walked towards the back. The floor could pass for grass, so he had no need to worry about squeaky floor boards.

To all gushy romantic readers out there, no. He wasn't going to climb into bed with Katie ever so passionately and sleep with her in his arms to surprise Katie in the morning ever so adoringly. He wasn't going to do some 'I shall kiss her romantically to wake her from her delicate slumber Sleeping Beauty stuff' thing. Haha, not happening.

The bed was underneath a window, so Artemis's moon shone around the sleeping Katie's bed. Travis looked at his sleeping girlfriend. No, her curls were not spread over her pillows gracefully with the moon giving her a godly glow, making her look like a princess while her neat covers hugged her peacefully sleeping Katie and her satin night gown.

Instead, her hair was in a loose messy bun, her mouth was wide open, she had her nose Oil Free nose pads over her nose, some orange spaghetti strap tank top and plaid sweatpants, some of her covers were almost kicked off the bed, and…was she snoring? Travis understood why she was isolated from the other siblings now.

He grabbed the tape recorder from his pocket and gently tapped the dozed off Katie. She flinched, her leg did some weird spasm, and she turned over.

"Hey, hey Katie. It's me, Travis," he whispered. She made an untranslatable sound and clenched her sheets like she was possessed or something.

"I heard you said that said something about promising to do some more bets with me…" he began talking to her turning the recorder on.

"Wha-?" she croaked, her voice tired and cracky. She rolled over again and her face hit the pillow.

He continued,"Yeah, I just wanted to clarify it, you know. Make sure you swore it for safety reasons…"

"Safey reasans?" she repeated, flopping back over on her back, her hands making weird motions. Travis stared at them oddly, shook his head at how wicked it was, and returned his attention to his clueless and sleeping girlfriend.

"Yeah, because if you don't agree something terrible will happen!" he said as if he was talking to some little kid.

"Like some pony will drag you up to the ocean's mouth?" she asked sleepily with a twang in her voice. Travis wanted to laugh but held it in. She was wacked up when she was tired.

"Yeah, just like that," he agreed, muffling a laugh.

She flipped over, again, "Oh. Oh, dat's not good," her Southern accent emphasizing the 'ohs.'

There was a silent pause. Suddenly Katie shot up in bed. Travis gulped since Katie would KILL him if he woke her up.

She turned to him and lazily pointed a finger at him, "I know, who ya are. I do, I do." She tiredly stated. "My name is Indigo Montoya, you killed my father. Prepare to die," she make a weird hand motion again and flopped back onto her bed, knocked out completely.

Travis was the one facepalming this time. He stopped the recorder, waited a second, and started playing a new one. He tapped Katie on the back again. Her back did some weird spasm.

"What? Is it the muffin man?" she asked. Travis just stared at Katie as he said no.

"Who are you and what did you do to my duck!" she asked, going under the covers.

"I am Travis, your boyfriend, Katie." Travis said, and Katie came up from under the covers.

"Oh!" she gasped suddenly, her voice dreamy, and she was almost smiling.

"Oh, so if _you're _my boyfriend, will you go get me my-" her voice drifted off and she was snoring again.

This was harder than he thought.

He paused the recorder, and started a new one. He was totally going to keep the other tapes for some 'fun' blackmail of course, but he needed what he came here for.

He tugged at Katie's arm.

"Katie! Katie! There's an emergency!" he started this time. She barely opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"What?" she said quickly.

"You didn't finish our conversation!"

"Huh?" she asked, and dropped her head down closing her eyes again.

"Yeah! Remember, when we were in the sky and I asked you…you're asleep again," he frowned at the snoozing Katie.

Was getting her to agree to some deals this hard?

He tried again, and if this didn't work he'd have to ask her another night. She was like…drunk! In sleep magic! Good gods was she insane!

He flipped the recorder on again and tapped Katie's back.

"Stop tickling me, alarm clock!" she laughed and squirmed around in her bed. He shushed her and tapped her again.

"Hey, Katie," he whispered.

She smiled like a kid who had done something terrible but was trying to act innocent, "What!" she giggled. He shushed her again.

"Let's play the Yes Game. To win, you have to say yes to everything I say, okay!" he said.

"Wha do…I…win?" she said, her voice sluggish and slow.

"A-a, uh a surprise!" he said enthusiastically but quietly.

Her eyes were barely open. "Wha-e'r," she said, and flopped down.

He started the recorder. "Hey Katie!"

"Yes!"

"You wanna talk to me?"

"Yes!"

"Good, wanna sit on those rocks over there!"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Was sword training today really hard? You sound so tired!"

"Yes!" she said automatically.

"Oh, cool. Now, as I was saying…you remember how you promised to do more bets with me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, good. I wanted to talk to you about that. Will you promise on the Styx to do more bets with me?"

"Yes!"

"Wow! Really? You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome, now I gotta go, babe. See you at dinner, alright? Then campfire together with Connor and Lexi?"

"Yes!"

"Oh wait, one last thing! Am I really hot, Katie?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome, bye babe!" He snapped off the tape recorder before she responded with another yes.

He safely dropped the recorder in his pocket and turned back to Katie.

"Hey Katie, you won the Yes Game! You'll get the surprise tomorrow! You can stop saying yes now…all right, fall asleep as I'm talking to you,"He observed Katie sprawled back over her bed, snoring with her head half way under the pillow.

He sneaked out the cabin and sprinted back to his cabin.

Connor let him in, "Mission Accomplished dude?"

"Mission accomplished, man. Now hit the hay, tomorrow will be a long day!"

"That rhymed!" Connor rejoiced. Travis gave an odd stare at Connor.

"Man, you're hanging out with that Apollo Lexi waaay too much," he shook his head and climbed into bed.

He couldn't wait to show Katie the tapes the next day. He could picture it in his head in an ideal way where Katie would blush and hit him playfully while giggling ever so girlishly. Psh. Like that'll happen.

So when he saw her walking out to breakfast, he didn't hesitate to go talk with her.

"Hey, wait up!" he called over.

"Oh hey, Travis…" she sluggishly said. "Sorry, I didn't get a ton of sleep."Katie apologized before explaining how weird her dream Travis was in was.

**Hey friends! Thanks for everyone who reviewed last couple chapters, and I can't believe this but I'm crossing my fingers for over 600 (hint hint) so I'm super excited!**

**I have to admit that this was one of my favorite chapters to write of all time. I'm serious! . **

**Oh, and to all who are waiting for me to update the Switch…fear not! I wrote some chapters and look around for some updates. I might update it this week or weekend. I'm so full of surprises so I won't tell! **

**Bye guys, love yall so much I might go lesbo…**

**(I don't own PJATO or any of the characters. If I did...psh that would be in my wildest dreams!)**

**:D**

**~Bubbles**


	20. Bet Number Eighteen: Yellow and Blue

"Katie, you seem so mad," Travis commented out of the blue while guarding the flag in Capture the Flag. She dropped her sword.

"What?" she scoffed, striking a signature "Whatchu Talkin Bout Willis?" look.

"I'm sorry, but you have such a scary scowl on your face, and it's hard to look at. You seem like you want to push an old lady down a hill," He said, as if it was nothing but the truth

Katie laughed in disbelief."I can't believe you! You're my boyfriend, not some criticizer! And it's not like I asked for that opinion!" she huffed.

He innocently shrugged, "I thought you wanted an honest relationship, right?"

"Uh, well, duh but not _that _honest!" she rolled her eyes at him.

"See, and you also have a bad temper. You're like some bomb about to explode,"

Katie crossed her arms. "Oh, I suppose I should go compensate for my ever so terrible behavior by baking cookies full of sunshine and love and tossing them out to all my friends while skipping in some sunny dress with ruby red slippers," she sarcastically muttered.

"Exactly! I mean, you never smile. Why so serious?" he rejoiced, clapping his hands together.

Katie cocked an eyebrow, "I smile all the time!"

"You're not smiling right now."

"Shut up!"

"See, there you go again. Like a bomb. Tick, tick, tick BOOM!"

Katie turned from him, "I smile all the time Travis. You're just eating too much of your Ego waffles," she snapped.

"It's pronounced Eggo, not ego."

Katie facepalmed. He didn't catch her point.

She could hear some hollering coming closer and positioned into her athletic stance.

"So serwious," Travis smirked. Katie shot him the death glare.

"Not now, I think Will's trying to come get the flag! Get ready!" she hissed. Travis whistled while flipping his sword around.

"What. Are. You. DOING!" she yelled hurriedly as some of the blue side member began looming in the close distance.

"I won't move until you smile," he said. Katie felt like smacking him across the face.

"Not now! Come on!"she insisted hurriedly.

"Nope," he said, emphasizing the 'p.'

Katie sighed angrily, "That's it, and here look I'm smiling!" She said, her face in a fake cheery smile.

Travis didn't budge. "That's not really…real. How 'bout instead you promise not to get angry, and smile all day tomorrow instead!"

Katie wasn't paying attention since her focus was on the close invasion by blue team. "Alright, whatever you want! Happy now ? Please, now get into your stance!" Travis smirked and picked his sword up.

()()()()()

They ended up winning since some fast Athena kid snuck over while they bombarded Travis and Katie. Their celebration was short lived with Travis's reminders.

As they walked back over to their cabins, Travis insisted, "So, what lip gloss you gonna wear when you smile all day tomorrow?"

Katie shot him a confused look, "What? I didn't say I was gonna smile all day tomorrow!"

Travis pulled out his tape recorder and played back the conversation.

"When did you get some tape recorder? Do you do this all the time?" she recoiled from the tape recorder.

Travis shrugged, "Maybe. But, let me tell you something Gardner: you crack and _don't _smile and frown, cry, glare…you lose. And guess what your punishment is!"

"Why'd you use punishment, that's such a…overbearing word. How about' you're entitled to' yada yada," she pointed out. Travis shortly nodded in agreement.

"Well, guess who'll be listening to my Wiz Kafia CD all day?" he taunted.

Katie shrieked. She hated rap, hip hop, techno, and pop. It gave her a headache, especially when Travis used his illegal iPod speakers booming while they hung out.

_Wait, a second! In the end, he isn't affected or gets benefits. And he doesn't even do anything! That's not fair, _Katie thought aggressively.

"Well, that's too bad. You can't make me do this, Travis. So I'm not going to," she smirked. Travis cocked an eyebrow and laughed awkwardly.

"Um, yeah…you do," he said, with a ' who does this girl think she is?' look.

"Oh, so you just kick back and relax while I suffer all day, huh?" she pointed out.

Travis looked uncomfortable. "Well, yeah. I guess so,"

Katie huffed and walked away, "Well, then I'm out. Goodbye," she stated to him as she walked cockily away. Before she passed ten steps, Travis called her over.

"So, uh…look, um. Aw, $hit why is this so hard to say…gods." He tried to spit out.

She knew he was going to join the bet. Katie tapped her foot with an antagonizing smirk on her face. "I'm waiting!" she showed him.

He cringed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll change the bet lost to listening to my Eminem CD." Katie's face fell. That wasn't the answer she wanted.

Katie stepped towards him with her hands on her hips. "How about you take part in the bet, except you have to frown all day? Which means no smiling, laughing, grinning, even the slightest amusement in your eyes!" she came up with. Travis gave a 'psh.'

"Yeah like I'd do that!" he skeptically laughed. Katie cocked a brow.

"Well, then I'm out. It's only fair," she said and turned on her heel. Travis grabbed her shoulder.

"Fine, I'll do it," he unwillingly agreed, raising his hands in surrender.

Katie smiled and shook his hand. "And, guess what your punishment will be if you lose!"

Travis shrugged, "I'll read your magazines or something?"

Katie shook her head mischievously, "Nope. How 'bout listening to my country CDs and ooh! Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack!" she bounced up and down. Travis let out a groan. Theater and Country? Why not lock him in a torture chamber while you're at it!

"Alrighty then! It's officially on!" she cheerily said, practicing for her extremely optimistic day tomorrow. She skipped through the woods until a thought popped into her head."Wait, Travis! Come with me; we'll need some clarification that none of us cracks tomorrow since I know we won't be together the entire time!" she grabbed his hand and ran to the Hecate cabin.

()()()

Miralezz slammed her big book of magic on her desk and flipped to the page. Katie was standing next to her, but Travis had to wait outside. Hecate's cabin might be more feminist then the Hunters.

Miralezz searched the page with her long blue nail polished finger and stopped. "Here, this is what you need, Katie. The creams of emotion. Remember the myth when my mother put it on one of her lovers to see if he loved her? When he didn't love her, his face would glow!" she recalled the myth. Katie rose an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Lezz, but I'm afraid that no one knows that myth…," she broke to Miralezz.

"Those male writers back then always hatin' on Mom...," she clenched her fists.

Katie agreed, rolling her eyes. "Men…" she muttered as she shook her head.

Miralezz calmed. "Well! You see, my sister Lexibelle tweaked the spell to show any emotion. She wanted to see if an Ares girl was always angry. But now, it works for all emotions! Sadness, happiness, anger, love, envy, depression, cocky, nervous, any of them! Let me fix up you some creams, KG."

She turned to her desk, and pulled out some funny looking ingredients and potions. After mixing for a while she poured it equally into two jars. Pulling one to her face she enchanted a spell. She wrapped a blue ribbon around it. Then she did the same to the other jar. She tied a yellow ribbon around the lid. Happy with her work, she showed them to Katie.

She handed them to Katie, "Yellow is for happiness, and the blue is for sadness!"

Katie looked at the jar in her hands, "Is that all?"

Miralezz dropped her hands by her side, "That's all! All you gotta do is rub the one you need on your face, let it set, and if it's strong enough it should last for twenty hours! If you don't crack, the potion wears off, but the glow will stay for a while."

Katie placed the jars on the table and hugged Miralezz. "Thank you so much! I owe you big time," Miralezz waved it off and gave Katie the jars.

Before they exited the cabin, Miralezz stopped Katie at the door. "Just promise me that you'll win it for the girls, okay KG?"

"I'll do my best!" and they opened the door, where Travis was leaning against the column.

As Travis and Katie left, Katie turned around, "Thanks again, Lezz!"

Travis agreed, "Yeah, good job Lezz!" Miralezz shot a death glare to Travis, but smiled to Katie.

()()()()()()()

"There is no way in Hades I'm wearing a facial mask to sleep in! Might as well put some cucumbers over my eyes while you're at it!" Travis sarcastically whined as Katie opened the blue jar. She gave him a puppy dog look.

"Pwease? For Kwatie?"

"No," he turned away from Katie like some picky six year old.

"But it will make sure the bet goes fairly tomorrow. Except, um…you have to be sad all day. It reacts to emotions, and if you aren't sad or upset your face will glow for a long time…,"

Travis looked at her as if she was insane, "You still expect me to put this on my face?"

"Yes, I'm going to!"

Travis humphed. "No, I refuse. My manliness is too prideful,"

Katie was tired of this, "Alright, boy. Man up and put the cream on your face before I have to do it myself in front of all your siblings!" Travis reluctantly smeared some on his face.

"Ya know, you can't act like that tomorrow," he pointed out. "Ooh, this smells like blueberries!" Katie rolled her eyes and left him blotching handfuls of cream over his face.

Her cream smelled like lemons and was very warm to her face. Just like happiness is warm, she guessed. But, she wasn't very excited for a day of being Little Miss Sunshine. Not at all.

()()()()()

Katie was awoken to the sound of Miranda shaking her violently. "Ceci threw up! Ceci threw up!" Katie was about to moan until she remember the potion. She touched her face and the cream must have soaked into her skin while she slept.

She put on a smile and got out of bed. "Where is she? Is she in the bathroom?"

Miranda nodded, "Yeah. But watch out…it's all over the floor!" The smell was terrible and Katie just thought it was ironic that it was all happening now.

She grinned a little, "You go take her to the clinic, and I'll get some paper towels!" She tried to keep happy thoughts in her head like: At least it will be all clean soon, or Cecilia will feel better. Since the potion would go off only when she was unhappy or frowned.

On the other hand, Travis was supposed to be having a great morning, except he had to be sad.

Today was one of his sisters birthday. To celebrate, she had smuggled a few cookies over the borders to celebrate. And guess what. The cookies were double chocolate. Travis's favorite. He reminded himself that they were terrible for him, fattening as he ate it so he didn't get all happy from the dreamy, luxurious, chocolat- SNAP OUT OF IT!

Today was going to be terribly long day.

()()()()()()()()()()

Katie's face hurt from the smiling. But she was too scared to let it go, but when she was eating she took it as a break. She had to happily giggle while she spat out her banana but muffin since it had been burned a bit. She had to smile as Ivy spilt her water all over her by accident. And, yes she smiled while Daphne was crying from the news of her hamster dying.

Such a fantabulous morning.

Her afternoon was better. She grinned and thought happy thoughts while Clarisse beat her up in sword training. She gracefully grinned and thought "well it was hot outside today" when her canoe flipped over, soaking her to the bone with the freezing lake water. And yes, when Miranda was losing in her canoe race she was laughing, thinking "oh, well it was a good match."

When she burned her tongue during lunch, well she just positively shrugged it off. Miranda was confused.

"Alright, Katie. Why you all Little Miss Happyface?" she bluntly asked. Katie turned and smiled to her.

"I got into a bet, and well…if I get upset, my face glows," she smiled and giggled. Miranda just shook her head. Ivy popped up at the table.

Her big brown eyes were blood shot, "But Katie! I wanted to tell you that my dog just went to Hades!"

Yeah, ivy was lying. You think Travis wouldn't use her at a time like this? Pshaw.

Katie's face would have fallen, but she smiled weakly. "Aw, well just know that your dog probably is in Doggie Elysium, running and rolling around in the grass." Ivy's face fell. Travis would be so upset.

Speaking on Travis, he was having (unfortunately for the bet) a great lunch. BA Clyde bought a new joke book and was sharing all the hilarious puns and jokes with his siblings. Travis felt like putting a finger gun to his head, trying to get the hilarity out before he ended up losing.

"Ooh, dude! Travis, listen to this: I checked in on Mom this morning, and guess what! She's moving to a nicer apartment!" Connor rejoiced. Travis would have cried tears of joy; their mom had been living in some cruddy 'apartment' over the years, but now she was doing great. And he had to be sad.

"Dude, you must be speechless!" Connor observed Travis's grave face. Travis just nodded his head, eyes wide open.

"Dude, what's eating you up? Katie got you all depressed or something?"

Travis laughed, "You have no ide- why you looking at me all funny?"

Connor recoiled, "Dude, your face is glowing!"

Travis wished the mention of Katie didn't make him happy as he listened to Music of the Night for the thousandth billionth time.

**Hey friends! I know this was a loooong chapter. I wouldn't be surprised if some of yall didn't read it all…**

**Well, since I haven't updated in a while I just wanted to say a few things that I never got to say:**

**-Happy Star Wars day! (May the FOURTH be with you!)**

**-Happy Cinco De Mayo! { :(D - guy in sombrero with a mustache! **

**-and yesterday was FRIDAY FRIDAY GONNA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!**

**- today it is Saturday**

**-And Sunday comes afterwards….**

**Don't shoot me. **

**If you didn't know Phantom is mah life! What are yall's fav songs? Mine's Music of the Night! -girly sigh-**

**Well, Thanks for reading!**

**Love you guys like I love thin mints and Phantom! **

**(Oh, and btdubs...I don't own PJATO and the characters. I also don't own Thin Mints or Phantom of the Opera. Wish I did...)**

**:P**

**Loves,**

**~Bubbles **


	21. Bet Number Nineteen: Skirts and Pants

"And so I was all like, and then he was all like and we were all like WAHHASSAKSHGKS and he was like OHOHOHOHOHOH and yeah. Overall, it was epic," Travis slickly finished his 'epic tale' to some Aphrodite girls. He was kicked back in a chair, his feet on the table and were those girls drooling.

But he fell out of his chair when he saw Katie leaning against the door, rapping her fingers against the hinge, an 'amused' smirk on her face. "Hey, Travis. Whatcha talking about, sweetie?" Travis cringed.

He gulped. "Oh, just chit-chatting, you know," he insisted. Katie stopped tapping the door, and looked at her knuckles.

"Oh, well. I was waiting for you in the arena, and I can tell that 'chit-chatting' is much more important than preparing for defense which could save our lives, _ya know,"_ she coolly said, stepping into the room.

Travis ran a hand through his hair, "Sooooo, am I in trouble?"

Katie gave a 'you serious?' look and stopped in front of him. "Oh, of course not!" she exclaimed her voice unnaturally and scarily high.

Shit just got real.

Travis took a calm breath, "Look, babe. Keep your shirt on, take a chill pill, smell the roses, chillax. Don't let this ruin everything. I'm sorry, and I plum forgot about training. And I'm sorry…again," he said smoothly.

Katie turned to him, eyes wide with 'love,' "Really? Then get your butt in the arena before I have to put it there myself," she gritted through her teeth. Travis raised his eyebrow suggestively.

The Aphrodite sisters were just sitting there, soaking in how cute their drama was. Until one screwed it up.

"Travis! You're so unmanly!" Nicole, one of the sisters gasped. The entire room looked at her.

Travis clasped a hand to his chest dramatically his facial expression reading "Say whaaaaaaaaa?" Katie was glaring at Nicole, and her sisters were giggling at how tense it was.

Nicole shrugged innocently, "I mean, who wears the pants in the relationship? Katie or you? I mean, it's totally a reciprocal question!"

Katie muttered under her breath, "You mean, rhetorical, blondie?"

Nicole continued, "I mean, Travis. You're scared of Katie. NO relationship EVER should have fear in it, which this one obviously does," Her sisters nodded in agreement.

Katie just stared at the floor while Travis was just speechless. The sisters stood up and left the room, seeing their work was done.

Travis didn't mean to anger Katie when he triumphantly walked over to her saying, "Well she showed us!"

Katie turned away from him, biting her nails. Travis shook his head.

"Katie, you're not scary if that's what's bothering you…,"he insisted, attempting to put an arm around her.

"I should be more girly," she whispered, letting Nicole's words sink in. Travis rolled his eyes.

"Katie, you are fine being the overpowering, dominant one in th-"

"I'm overpowering! I sound so terrifying," she told herself aloud. Travis sighed and let out a shaky breath.

"Katie, don't let this get to your head. I think-"

Katie interrupted, "We're switching places."

Travis cocked a brow, "What?"

Katie took his hand, "I'm going to be the sweet girly girlfriend and you're going to be the one who wears the pants,"

Travis laughed, "Katie, ever since you started dating me you've gotten such a great sense of humor,"

She pursed her lips. "Oh, you were serious! You're serious about this, Katie?" he realized.

"I just wanna see, you know?"she shrugged.

"You're impossible, Katie. You're letting them get to your head. And I know you couldn't do this for a day!"

Katie walked out of that door, "I know I can prove you wrong."

"Go ahead, try!" he called out to her.

"Watch me!" she yelled back over to him.

()()()()()()()

"Travis, stop laughing!" she scolded him, putting a hand on her hips,

He held his side, "You're wearing a-" he began cracking up more.

Katie rolled her eyes, "I'm only wearing nail polish! What's the big deal! It makes the process more realistic!"

Travis sat up straighter on his bed, amused, "Oh, and so is the 'athletic skirt?'

Katie shrugged, "I may be rough, but I still have fashion sense, Travis."

Travis shook his head, "I can't believe you're still stuck on this! I know tons of relationships that have the girl wearing the pants,"

Katie cocked a brow, "Name five,"

Travis listed them from the top of his head, "Annabeth and Percy, Silena was the boss with Charlie, Clarisse and Chris, Nyssa and Jim, and Hera and Zeus," A thunderbolt boomed, "I was kidding!"

Katie rolled her eyes, "So? We're not them,"

Travis ran a hand through his hair, "So? Since you're insisting me to act like a 'man' though I am one already, you want me to be the boss?" Katie nodded. "Okay, take off the skirt-" Katie shot a death glare, but Travis wasn't done, "and put on your shorts."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Be reasonable,"

Travis shrugged, "Okay, go make me a sandwich!"

Katie shot him a death glare, "Be nicer,"

Travis facepalmed. Katie wasn't shaking this off. "Alright then, I want you to go back to being the Katie I'm in love with right now!"

Katie stood still, "But, our relationship according to-"

"Since when have you ever cared what people think, Katie? Since when have you dreamt about putting a skirt on? Since when did you want to be a follower? Why don't you want to be the boss? You're not Katie Gardner. You're someone else!"

Katie was taken back, "Travis, I care about what you think…,"

Travis begged, "Then please, go back to the confident Katie I'm head over heels for!"

Katie stepped back, "I thought you wanted to be in charg-"

"I don't. I like how we are and were. You're letting these girls take over you!"

Katie grabbed her hair, "I thought that you wanted girls like them! The ones who wear their hair all fancy, wear all these smancy fancy clothes, and what-" Travis leaned in and covered her hand with his hand, hoping she'd shut up.

Katie broke it off and continued her statement, "ever, and that you wanted girls to be under your command since you're always all 'macho man' all the time."

Travis sighed, "Katie, why do you think I'm your boyfriend if I only wanted girls like that?"

"Well, I can only imagine when you skip out time together to hang out with girls like that," she spilled. Travis looked at the floor in guilt.

Katie grabbed his hand, "Look, I'm sorry. I thought I was giving you what you wanted…"

Travis smiled sadly, "You already have for that past few months."

Katie smiled and pecked his forehead, "Well, I should go get changed. Back to normal?" she held her hand out. He stood up.

He shook her hand, "Back to normal."

Katie smiled, "Good…well I'll go get changed an-" Travis grabbed her and kissed her.

She pulled apart, noticing that his siblings were now paying attention to them, and left the cabin.

"I love you Katie!"

"Bleh," she called back.

And just with her response, Travis knew the old Katie was back.

**Hey guys. Put the torches down, I know I've been away for a while. But, honestly I've been really really really sick. I'm betterish now, so I'm sorry! **

**But, I hear the world ends soon… Aw. I die a lip virgin. **

**So! My babies, if the world doesn't end I'll have about five more chapters!**

**(Oh, I tried to address some issues about male dominance: that even our favorite couples women are the boss, 'go make me a sandwich' issues, and also, how you shouldn't change yourself for anyone. Also, I didn't mean to offend any blondes…I'm one myself. So ha!) **

**(Another parenthesis! I don't own PJATO. Never have, probs never will)**

**:D**

**~Bubbles **


	22. Bet Number Twenty: Detentions and School

**(PS- this is an AU chapter…thought that will clear some things up) **

Katie rushed into Mrs. Garenell's homeroom with only ten seconds to spare. Not only was this the first time she was almost late to anything, but yeah…this was the first time she was almost late to anything.

She hurriedly sat down as the bell rang, pulling out her binder from under her arm. Mrs. Garenell eyed her suspiciously since Katie was usually the first student to enter the room, but Mrs. Garenell dropped the matter as she pulled out the attendance sheet and began to call names aloud.

Katie wasn't concentrating. How could she? She just ran into the most meddlesome, ignorant, troublemaker of a boy at this school! And, now she was stuck in this idiot bet.

It happened like this:

Katie was going to be taking her mindless routine to class: taking a left, going up the stairs, turning to the right, turning to the left then entering room 324 on the right.

But before she even made it up the first step of the stairs, someone's arm blocked her.

"Excuse me," she muttered, trying to get past. This side of the school was usually crowd-less (which made it easier ((not really)) for Katie to make it to class.)

"Whoa, there cowgirl? Why you going so fast?" a voice laughed, coming out from behind the ledge next to the staircase.

Travis Stoll.

She rolled her eyes, "No, Travis. I don't want to skip class and make out with you behind the bleachers, if that's what you're going to ask," she said as she pushed her way through.

Travis smirked, "I wouldn't ask you that in a million years. One: you're not that kind of girl anyone would want to hookup with. And two: those lips of yours are too chapped, anyway. Might wanna buy some chapstick after school." Katie glared at him, but she turned away licking her lips.

Damn it, he was right.

She turned back to look at him. "That's rude of you to say. You have no business to insult me. Now get out of my way,"

Travis stepped in front of her, grabbing her arm. "Oh, I'm sworry. Didn't mean to hurt Kwatie's fweewings like that," he mocked. Katie rolled her eyes, yanked his arm off her and made a beeline for the stairs.

Travis sighed, and grabbed her shoulder again. "Look, I'm sorry. You can insult me, if that makes you feel better," he offered willingly.

Though she was taken aback, she didn't show it. She made herself look like he deserved it and looked him in the eyes, "Well, Travis. Your-uh," _Think, Katie. Think! _"Uh, you have bad hair?"

She mentally facepalmed. He cocked a brow with an amused smile.

"That's the best you could come up with? I know my hair is beautiful by the way, so don't even try."

Katie rolled her eyes, again, and looked at her watch. She had roughly five and a half minutes to get to homeroom.

Travis was still mocking her 'insult.' "You're too good, Katie. You crack me up!"

Katie glared at him. "I don't need the commentary. Now, if you'll excuse me, please, I need to get to homeroom. So should you!" she chided him.

Travis cracked a laugh, until he realized she was serious. "Katie, homeroom doesn't start for what? Ten minutes? I see you already have your books, so why're you in a rush?"

Katie looked down. She wasn't ashamed of being a good (well, by good she meant nice student…her extreme dyslexia and lack of attention span made things hard enough) student; she was just trying to look uninterested.

Travis leaned against the wall. "Huh. You are such a goody two shoe," he observed, crossing his arms.

Katie shifted her weight to another leg, "I am not! I'm just better with my behavior and actions!"

Travis muffled a laugh, "Oh, and you're modest, too! Just another addition to your beautiful qualities."

Katie punched him in the arm, "Shut up! I don't wanna hear any of this bull! Get out of my way, you idiot."

Travis gave a "who-does-this-chick-think-she-is" look and grabbed her shoulders. "Nu, uh,uh, Katie. That wasn't very nice,"

Katie let out a huff, "I'm so sorry. Now go," she said sardonically. She pushed him out of the way and marched up the stairs.

Travis spread his arms out and called to her, "Why you have to be such a goody goody huh? You ever have fun, Katie?"

Katie stopped in her tracks. "Who are you to judge me!"

Travis ran up the stairs to meet her, "Well, everyone knows it. You avoid everyone just so you can get to class first, so you can do your homework in the best periodical in the library, so you can get to your gardening club meeting first. You don't have anything wild going on if your life, right?"

Katie faced him, "Are you watching me or something?"

Travis blushed, "No! I mean, everyone notices. You do it all the time. I bet you never have gotten detention in your entire life."

Katie looked at the floor, and Travis smirked triumphantly. "Case closed-"

"I could get a detention if I wanted, Travis! Shut your big mouth!"

Travis's eyes glinted with mischief. "Oh really? I swear you couldn't if you tried."

Katie crossed her arms like a boss, "Oh yeah? _Watch _me."

Travis shrugged, "Well, the stakes aren't high, so why bother?"

Katie got on her tip-toes to get right in his face, "I bet you I could get a detention today. If you're right, I'll meet you behind the bleachers tomorrow after school-"

"During school," he changed. Katie gaped, but shrugged it off.

"Fine, whatever. But, if I do…you're going to carry my books to all my classes for a week."

Travis cocked a brow. "Deal," he said, offering a hand.

She shook it roughly.

"Ooh, your hands are so soft!" Travis commented. She rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Stoll, Miss Gardner! Why aren't you two in homeroom yet? You have a minute left!" A teacher passing by scolded them.

Katie bolted, while Travis stood there shaking his head. That girl was some cracked up egg, but was she one fine chick.

"Katherine! Katherine! Miss Gardner!" Mrs. Garenell called again, as Katie zapped back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here!" she responded, some classmates giggling at her slowness. Katie shrugged it off, and she continued thinking of ways she could get in trouble (though it sounded as insane as it was.)

Katie arrived to Geometry late. She thought it would be an automatic detention, Mr. Harhagard being the strictest teacher ever. But to Katie's surprise, a sub was writing on the board: Ms. Kellyling…the deafest , weirdest teacher ever. Katie sighed and sat down while Ms. Kellyling didn't even notice she arrived late. And, when Ms. Kellyling turned around, she gave the guy behind Katie a detention for coughing and not saying Bless You…what?

In History, Katie smacked her gum as loud and sloppy as possible. The girl in front of her only turned around like ten times to stare in disgust at Katie before giving a snort and flipping her and her waaaaayyy too long hair back to the front of the room. Mrs. Roswell caught Katie, but she gave a lecture how good chewing gum is for your dental hygiene, and then thanked Katie for reminding her to speak of the subject. Katie should have remembered Mrs. Roswell was married to a dentist.

In English Literature, Katie walked up to Mrs. Gould the most picky over girl's skirt length lady alive. Katie rolled her skirt, which she knew was short enough, and stood in the front of the room, waiting for her to notice and rake out her handy dandy detention note pad from her 'nun skirt.' But, when the bell rang, and all the students flooded to their seats, called her over with her long nasal voice.

"Excuse me, please, Katherine," she lowered her thick glasses eying Katie's skirt, her long neatly trimmed fingernails tapping her desk while the other hand rubbed her cross necklace. Katie smirked. "Your skirt, Katherine: Please, tell me something about your skirt,"

Katie held in her laugh, "Um…it's sho-"

"Yes! Your skirt sure is showy! Tell me where you bought it! My niece wore that skirt a week ago when I visited her, and I think it would be splendid if I could buy her some more of that kind of fashion for her birthday next Tuesday…"

At lunch, Katie slammed her head on the table. WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?

Katie was put deeper into her misery when Travis stopped by to ask how she was doing.

"I've tried everything! EVERYTHING! I bet the universe is doing this to me because of something I did, that I don't know I did, but I did…"

Travis interrupted, "As much as I'd hate to burst your bubble Katie, I'd love to help. But, I can't." Katie glared at him, and dropped back down onto the table. "Oh, come on! The price isn't too bad. Either way you get to spend a ton of time with me!"

Katie moaned loudly.

"You'll be doing that a ton when you lose," Travis commented. Katie stomped on his foot. He smirked and left, leaving a desperate Katie drooped on the lunch table.

"Miss Gardner, where in the galactic spectrum of this galaxy have you dwelt for the previous two and three quarters of a quarter of a 60 second time period? You arrived delayed to this technological teaching opportunity!" Ms. Localay, the craziest teacher (she believed raccoons were gods and had made ten rabid ones her pets) interrogated in her sing song alto voice during Integrating Computer Applications. Katie shrugged and sat down.

Mrs. Localay stepped over to her, hands on hips over her polyester multicolored cheetah pattern print dress, her strangely bright yellow/green eyes in daggers, and one of the purple from her frizzy grayish white hair popped from her weird anger. "Well, Miss Gardner?"

Katie muffled a laugh and began to lie, and the rest of the class giggled as she started "I was abducted by aliens and-"

Mrs. Localay screeched like an owl for her gasp, "That's the incidence that happened to my spouse! Oh, how I miss Ludwig! Oh, Miss Gardner, you must be petrified! Allow me to console you with my soothing technological vocabulary!"

The entire class was in stun and awe as Mrs. Localay showered the shocked Katie with attention by telling her about the keyboard as if it was relaxing…how did this lady become a teacher in the first place?

"Hola, clase. Cierra los libros y los cuadernos! Listos para la examen?" Senora Domingas asked as she entered her class with her tests and usual Starbuck's coffee cup.

Katie panicked. She had two classes after this, and she hadn't gotten in trouble once. How does one get a detention during a test? At first she supposed talking, but she knew that Senora wouldn't give out a detention but subtract ten points from her test grade. Katie needed those ten points as much as possible.

She still plopped a wad of gum in her mouth, and she began humming as she scribbled on her test.

As she went to turn it in, Senora Domingas called her to her desk, "Katarina! Were you singing during the test? And is that gum in your mouth?" she asked, her heavy accent going up and down.

Katie twirled a curl with her finger and looked like she didn't care, "Yep."

Senora leaned in closer to Katie, "What is the nombre, I mean, name of the song? It is very catchy, and I swore I heard _mi hija_ listening to it in _su cuatro._ Oh, and may I have a stick of that gum. My coffee makes me smell terrible!"

Katie had only one hope left: Biology. She and the teacher didn't get along, um…mutually. Mrs. Shortknock didn't give sympathy to Katie's ADD and dyslexia, and was even harsher to Katie than most of the others. Mr. Gardner ended up coming in and talking to Mrs. Shortcock…sorry, Shortknock, but Mrs. Demonknock always ended up winning somehow and nearly failed Katie every semester.

Katie knew summer was soon, and it wasn't like it mattered anymore. The demon only taught Katie's grade, so Katie didn't have to worry about having her next year. So she can just do anything!

Katie walked in clicking her pen over and over (Mrs. Shortknock's biggest pet peeve, as discovered by a poor guy last year who received triple detention for doing it.) Mrs. Shortknock peered up from behind her thick book "Biology of Platypus- The Egg Laying Mammal" and scanned the room for the clicker.

"Children! Whomever dares to shatter their pen's clicking contraption better stop it!"she snapped and closed her book shut with a 'whoosh!' She marched to the whiteboard in her high heels and began writing down in bright red (her favorite color…since it reminds her of her favorite liquid in the body…if that doesn't say anything about her) and wrote in her prim writing: "PEN CLICKING IS STILL ILLEGAL! NOW, CHILDREN! TURN YOUR TEXTS BOOKS TO PAGE 895! BEGIN READING SECTION TWO!"

Katie planned on saying she didn't bring her book. She was also going to admit that her pen exploded from too much clicking. However, Katie was fearing for her life, though. She was beginning to think "is this really worth it?"

So, Katie surrendered and pulled out her text book and opened up to whatever page and skimmed it.

"Travis, why does it have to be during school! If I miss one class, I can't go to gardening club this afternoon!" Katie whined as Travis arrived behind the football stadium bleachers.

"Oh, so you're one of the 'fast and intimate' ones, huh?" he joked.

Katie gave a look, "Um, who said we were going to make out?"

Travis returned a look, "Um…you said we were going to!"

Katie smirked, "I clearly said that I'd meet you behind the bleachers. Nothing more."

Travis's face fell, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…wait a sec."

Katie exited from the bleaches with a cocky grin, "Nope. Bye! See you in English Lit. if you ever show up!"

Travis decided that Katie was a messed up chick, but a pretty damn smart ass.

**Hola! Sorry for not updating: swim team began and I have final exams next week (yeah, I'm still in school…: (…don't laugh)**

**I liked this chapter. I just see all these Travis/Katie at school fics, and I want one! And, if you didn't catch it…Travis compares Katie to farm animals…like egg, chick, and ass (donkey.) Yes, be amazed.**

**Well, guys I have some bad news: Be Jealous of Me, a now good friend of mine broke me some news last week: Doctors have located a tumor in her brain, and she's going to undergo some…stuff. So she isn't coming back. Ever. She wanted me to tell yall since she's starting soon and wants to spend time with her family instead. **

**But! On a lighter mood, I wanted to say: ! 700 reviews? **

**Sorry, that wasn't professional.**

**Thanks so much, guys! I might die of a heart overflow.**

**Well, until next time, farewell!**

**(Oh, I don't own PJATO. Not even in this AU)**

**((Another parenthesis…Any teacher in here was completely fictional. Any resemblance to anyone dead, alive, or undead is extremely coincidental) **

**:D  
~Bubbles **


	23. Bet Number Twentyone: Powers and Speed

"Hey, Travis, what are your abilities?" Katie asked randomly while they were leaving Ancient Greek class.

He looked at her, eyebrow arched. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know…powers! Like how Percy can bend water and talk to horses! Or like how all the Athena kids are super smart, or Aphrodite kids can-"

"I get it!" he insisted. Katie backed off with a smirk. She knew that attitude.

"Well, what powers do you have then?"

"What do you have, huh?" he repeated, and walked faster. Yep…he was trying to get away.

"I can grow plants at my own will, now answer my question!"

Travis pretended not to hear her. "What question?"

Katie blankly looked at him. He was hiding something, and there was no question about it. "What powers do you have, Travis. Everyone here has them!"

He shrugged, "Well, if I told you, uh, you'd get really mad!"

Katie nodded like she was playing along. "And why would I get really mad?"

Travis gulped, "Uh, because you'd be really jealous of them!"

Katie caught up and smirked, "And what would I be really jealous of then?"

Travis stopped in his tracks, "Um, I can…steal stuff?"

Katie nodded, trying not to laugh. "Mhmm, go on."

"And, I uh…can smuggle stuff?"

Katie nodded her head. "Well, you know that anyone can do that, Travis. Now what are your superpowers?"

Travis paused to think, "Well, as I told you…they're so cool you'd die! Much better than yours!"

"How much would you bet on that, Travis? Cause I think someone's a little grumpy because they don't have any special abilities compared to mine."

"Girl, whatchu talking about! I have powers! As for the terms, sheesh. Um…for once I don't know." Katie was taken aback. He didn't know what to bet on!

"Well, how about if my powers are suckier than yours are, I'll do your Ancient Greek project? But if mine are epicer you'll buy me a water bottle at the camp store?"

Travis looked at her insanely. "Why do you need a-"

"I get thirsty a lot in the fields!"

"But can't you drink from your water sprinkler thingy-"

"No! Of course not!"

"Well, um…I guess you'll be doing my project!"

Katie nodded dubiously, "I'm so sure of that. Now show me what you got!"

Travis nodded his head insanely then bolted.

"Super speed? Really Travis. You think you have super speed?" she shook her head as she ran over to meet him.

He looked like it was no big deal, "Yeah. You know cause my dad's like really fast with those winged shoes and all."

"So that's how you're such a great runner?"

He pointed a finger at her, "You bet your roses that's why."

Katie turned away, "Yeah. That's such a great super power. Especially since I out ran you in the body conditioning class last Wednesday?"

Travis cringed, "Well…I didn't want to get you all mad so I let you win."

Katie bobbed her head, "And that's why I see you running every morning while I head off to check on the strawberry fields early on Mondays?"

Travis gulped, "Yep."

"Yeah, your superpowers are so much better than mine." Katie sarcastically confessed.

"Ha! You admitted it!"

"I was being sarc-"

"You know what, Gardner. I don't want you to do my project. Besides, Melanie and Jamie from Aphrodite are my partners anyway. How about you and I go for a run instead? Just so I can show you how superior my skills are?"

Katie cracked a laugh, "You're serious?"

Travis stared at her blankly. "Travis, you're really serious? Okay! Fine I'll go running with you! How far do you run everyday? A mile?"

Travis laughed, "I run around camp then up to the hills, then to the forest, up to Zeus's thumb and then to Rachel's new house. Then I do it again. So like, ten miles?"

Katie gaped. There's no way in Hades she's running ten freaking miles in the morning.

"You know what, Travis. I just remembered that I have a meeting with Chiron tomorrow morning and I just can't miss it…" she lied.

Travis shrugged, "Fine then the day after tomorrow we'll do it."

Katie had a loss for words, "It's Miranda's birthday and I wanted to make her a special breakfast…"

Travis stepped in closer to Katie, "Then the day after that, Gardner."

Katie got in his face, "I've got cabin inspection."

"Then the day after that!"

"Demeter has kitchen duty for breakfast."

"Katie, just run with me tomorrow. What's your meeting with Chiron about anyway?"

Katie guzzled, "Uh, it's about-" Travis nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, be at my cabin, six o'clock sharp. Wear something nice, but not too bounceless."

He laughed and walked away.

Katie wondered what he meant by 'not too bounceless' then looked down, and realized. She was wearing the tightest sports bra just because he said that.

**Good summer fellow readers! Today is my first day of summer! YAY! But I have to go on some trip for a week and since no one but my dog knows I do FF…well I'm not going to check in for awhile. And sorry for not updating…I had exams. **

**But! Guess what amazing think hopped into my head? A challenge!**

*****Challenge! It's called the Bubble's Tratie Bet Challenge! This chapter was an example of it, sort of since chapter 10 never mentioned the bet. For this challenge, ****I want an aftermath of any bet I've written, any chapter!**** To make sure this is organized, I have some rules.**

**Number One: Less than 800 characters, excluding the AN. It can be longer, but please don't get crazy.**

**Number Two: You MUST let me know in the beginning where this aftermath is coming from.****Example: This is the aftermath to chapter…5!**

**Number Three: When the winner isn't clarified don't count for aftermaths**

**Number Four:Post the oneshot as a story. In your summary mention the name of the challenge so I can recognize it and then PLEASE PM me that you've done the challenge and I'll go to your profile and read it.**

**Number Five: The winner gets to have their oneshot as one of my chapters to my upcoming story which features all the results to my bets! And you get to be my best friend (which is a pretty great prize, if you ask me)**

**Number Six:I'm not a Grammar Nazi, but don't get lazy. Please have proper grammar, punctuation, spelling. No one is perfect, but ten mistakes is a little much.**

**Numner Sev:Keep it IC. Please. I beg you. On my knees, I cry to you.**

**Number Eight:I'll be accepting these applicants for about a week and a half (all PMs requesting to read it are by June 15th) so that should give yall plenty of time. **

**Importantly: You gotta have fun!Get creative. Be pervy! Do the unimaginable! Be unique! Wow me! Dazzle me! JUST DO IT!**

**Have a fantabulous summer, and good luck to anyone willing to be in mah challenge! Ooh, tell me if you're thinking about it in a review (hint hint) **

**(I don't own PJATO, but if I did…haha yeah right.)**

**:D**

**~Bubbles **


	24. Bet Number Twentytwo: Lemons?

Summer weekends at camp were usually epic. No necessary training, no schedules, and no early wakeups. The campers could just lay back and relax or just do whatever.

But this weekend was hell. Literally. Mr. D could control the snow and cold weather and what not, but not the sun. It was like a zillion trillion degrees outside! The Apollo kids were just basking in it, perfectly fine. Not even breaking a sweat.

But everyone…well it was burning up. Talking about like Connor almost had a seizure from the heat. Or the thirst. Or the I just put on deodorant yet I'm sweating like a bloodhound. Or that kids were locking themselves in their cabins to stay away from the sun and to keep the AC in. Stuff like that. So, Travis heroically saved his friends from this misery and came up with the idea to go head to the beach.

After inviting his buddies, some hot girls (oh no, they were for his buddies, not himself…pshaw), Connor and his friends, and decided that Katie should come too.

He knocked on Katie's cabin door after wiping some sweat from his hot face, "Hey, Katie! Open up! I gotta tell you something!"

She didn't open it but screamed from the inside, "NO! If I do, the cold air will run out!"

Crap. She was one of the no-heat freaks."Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, can Katie come out?" he twisted the door knob to find it was locked. Dang it. She locked herself in.

"No."

"With a cherry on to-"

"No."

"Well, why no-"

"No."

He leaned against the door, "You're being ridiculous…"

"Look who's talking now!"

"It would make my day if you just-"

"Nah."

He begged this time, "Come on Katie! You'll have to come out sometime!"

"Haha. Uh, no I don't."

"Don't you wanna see me, though?"

"Um…"

"It sounds like to me that you don't want to see me, babe."

"Honestly, I rather not get broiled by the sun,"

"Ouch! That was a stab to the heart."

"But, no hard feelings." She added. If it wasn't obvious, Katie didn't like the heat.

Travis facepalmed. "Well, we're all heading to the beach and I thought it'd be nice if my girlfriend came so…,"

"Remember I don't like to swim anyway!"

A thought jumped into his head, "Okay, sure. That's a'ight. I guess Melanie, Stephanie, Ellie, Marta and Gretchen can keep me company…"

Katie slammed the door open, "Fine, let me get changed."

She was too easy.

By the time Katie was dragged from the cabin, people were already chilling in the water. Travis threw his shirt off to go jump in but Katie stopped him.

"Nu, uh, uh! You need to put some sunscreen on first! You don't want to get sunburned now do we?" she took some SPF 75 tube of sunscreen from her bag.

Travis gaped, "What? Aw, Hades no! Us Stolls never get burned!" Travis insisted and began to run again.

"Wait! Don't you want some goggles so the water doesn't get into your eyes?" She innocently took out a pink pair of goggles from her bag.

She couldn't be serious. "What are you, my mom? Katie, I'll be fine!"

"You know, you probably just jinxed yourself…"she muttered to herself, squeezing some sunscreen from the bottle and rubbing it in on her shoulders.

Travis noticed what she was doing with wide eyes. "Well, I could put some sunscreen on…you." He suggestively said. Katie glared at him.

"I can do things by myself, 'kay?"

Feminist. Travis should really remember that or else she'll think he's a 'sexist pig' that keeps on 'objectifying women' for their "body parts because of sexist rude blah blah sense of masculine dominance beliefs"…he didn't remember the speech.

"Well, as you waste your time with that fun stuff, I'll be in the water," he said, and he sprinted off before she could offer something stupid like checking to see what the water temperature was with her thermometer…

Katie unfolded her towel on the sand and watched as the others goofed off in the water. She was pretty hot of course (not that way, but literally)but there could be jellyfish in the water! No need to take that risk.

Was she being a bit cautious? Yes.

Was she being paranoid? Most likely.

Was she being a little unlike herself? Meh.

Was she still going in that water? Aw, hell no.

Katie was fanning herself as she read her gardening magazine until a shadow hovered over her.

"Want some lemonade?" the person offered. It was Miranda, in a soaking wet pink bikini, carrying two cups of the sweet yellow drink.

"Yes please!" Katie grabbed at the cup, and gulped it down.

Miranda laughed, "Thirsty much? You must be DYING! Go get in the water! We've been having a ton of fun…" Miranda insisted.

Katie pursed her lips and shook her head, "Not happening. I'm fine by the way."

"Honey, you'll turn into a raisin. All shriveled up by the sun since you're just sitting-"

"No, I'm not. Besides, I have sunscreen on." Katie said, tilting her sunglasses before turning the page.

Miranda scoffed. "First thing, you need to rub it in on your back. Two: Hun, you're sweating like a leaky faucet!"

Katie playfully slapped her sister, "No I'm not!" She attempted to twist her arm to rub in her back.

"Yeah you are! I can't believe Travis hasn't dunked you in yet like a few years ago…"

"Shut up."

"And I can't believe you're still afraid of going in the water…"

"Shut up."

"And I can't believe that you of all people would wear a bikini, as I must say, is very cute. Where'd you get it…oh wait, and I can't believe you still have those sunglasses from the ninth grade on…"

"Shut up. And I got it from my cousin, by the way."

Miranda continued her rant, "And I can't believe that you guys haven't had one of those wet make ou-"

"SHUT UP! Goodness gracious Miranda Elizabeth Gardiner! I swear…"

Miranda muffled a laugh. She could see why Travis loved to pick on her. She made it entertaining.

"Oh, and speak of the devil…" Miranda wink winked at Katie as Travis came over to her, all dripping from the water.

"Ooh, is that lemonade? Gimme some!" Without consult, he grabbed Miranda's cup and drank it all down. He sat next to Katie.

"Ah, that 'twas refreshing. Thanks M-Dog. Now, how is milady doing? " Miranda winked and left the towel.

"I'm doing fair, my lord." She played along with his word play.

Travis nodded, "Well…the water's freezing if that makes you feel better. And, Connor got stung by a jellyfish…" Travis pointed to a ''in pain" Connor being showered with attention from girls.

"I think he'll live." Katie deemed, and laughed mentally at how there actually WERE jellyfish in the water.

"So, Katie can you catch me up on any of the latest gossip?" Travis asked in his girly voice. They had started this new conversation yesterday during Capture the Flag while listening and mimicking two valley girl daughters of Aphrodite gossip very vividly.

"Oh ya! Okay, first Lindsay and Shane were caught past curfew in the woods though Shane was going out with Michele and Lindsay was going out with Jack."

Travis gasped, "Nu, uh! Oh, gurl!"

"It's true! So, Lindsay was called out by Michele to the sword arena to fight it out, since Michele is one hell of a jealous daughter of Athena and she showed Lindsay right."

Travis cawed, "Oh hot damn, gurl. Mmmmmm. Somebody's gotta be teaching them lessons now!"

"True dat, brah." Katie agreed, searching for any remaining drops of the lemonade from her cup. A few drops splattered onto her head, earning laughs from Travis. But he cracked up when a lemon wedge plopped onto her face.

"Hahahaha, that is hilarious," she snapped, gingerly peeling the lemon from her head. He cracked up more.

"It really is, Katie." He agreed, taking the lemon from her hand and examining it. "You know, when Connor and I were younger we would stick them in our mouths and see who could hold them in the longest." He laughed at the memory. "And our mom used to say that they made you tell the truth."

"Hmm," Katie questioned, taking back the lemon. "Really?"

"Yeah, it worked most of the time. That's how Mom would know who, for example, ding dong ditched Mr. Capone's apartment, or who robbed the gumball machine, or who set a stink bomb in Ms. Grange's garden. Good times…" Travis reminisced with a daydreamy smile.

"Oh so it worked, huh?" Katie asked again, examining the lemon.

"Yup,"

Katie forced it into his mouth, "How many girlfriends did you have before me?"

Travis winced, "So many, I don't know." He spat the lemon out and gave Katie a wild look. "What was that for?"

"Just curious," she shrugged and went back to her magazine. Travis looked into his cup and took the lemon wedge out.

"Hey Katie, do I have any sand on my face," he asked, but as she turned to face him he obliged the lemon into her mouth. "Okay, do you have fantasies about women?"

"NO!" she muffled and chucked Travis's hand away and yanked the lemon out. She made a sour face, trying to get the sourness off. She turned to Travis. "What the Hades was that for? Fantasies about women?"

Travis shrugged with a smirk, "Just curious."

Katie didn't even glare, she just gave a serious WTF look at him, before returning to her page.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Katie couldn't handle some lemon," Travis said, (catch the pun anyone?).

"Yeah, it's true. I don't like sourness."

"Well you're a hypocrite, you're sour all the-" Katie glared at him. "I was kidding!"

Katie nodded and headed back to her magazine. But she didn't read it, she was busy thinking something else up. "How come you couldn't handle it, Mr. Incredible?"

Travis pointed to himself innocently, "I could handle it! Of course I could, I've been-okay, yeah. I couldn't handle it."

"Well that was easy," Katie observed. He admitted something.

The Apocalypse is coming.

JK.

The two looked at one another.

Katie started, "Well, since you can't do it very long,"

"And you can't do it very long,"

"It would be nice to see-"

"Who could do it longer-"

"Than the other…"

"Just for fun…"

"Dear gods, what has happened to me?"

"Something magical Katie. Ready, starting on three. One, two, thr-"

"What happens after that?"

"If I can hold it in longer, you go in the water with me Katie."

She reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but if I win you're putting on some sunscreen and wearing my goggles."

He halfheartedly agreed, "Sure. Ready on three: One, two, three!"

The two stuck the lemons in their mouths. Katie's eyes began to tear up, and Travis's face scrunched up.

Katie couldn't take it, and spat it out. Travis laughed after taking his out. "You're coming with me, Missy."

()()()())()()()

Travis winced as he lay down on the infirmary bed. One of the nymphs took some aloe leaves and sympathetically rubbed aloe lotion on him. He had sun poisoning all over his back, stomach, shoulders, and chest.

Katie didn't want to be rude, she should be sorry he didn't listen to her! But, she couldn't help but smile, as terrible as that sounds.

Can Katie get a what now for jinxed?

**Hey friends! **

**So, I hate lemons, limes, and anything yellow flavored fruit candy. Bleh.**

**So, I bet you're all wondering who won the Challenge. Though I only received like six submits, they all stood out. And I have to say that MusicLover99 won because she portrayed the personalities very well. But I don't curse that much, right? RIGHT**

**Sorry. **

**Well, I think I should give a heads up and say that there are only two chapters left in the SBKSHM. **

**Now that I got that off my chest, I'm going to say that I'll have my new story ideas up eventually. I'm not sure now that I should do the Aftermath bets because that would ruin the magic of what happens next and blah. And I'm thinking about exploring beyond Tratie and the average story...you'll see. I can reward MusicLover99 in other ways…**

**Well, leave a thought in the reviews about what you think, and thanks for reading! Give me some SUGAR! Please?**

**(I don't own PJATO or any lemons.)**

**Love yall so much I might go lesbo…**

**:P**

**~Bubbles **


	25. Bet Number Twentythree: Insane and FF

**This is another AU fic btw. I might take this one down soon, but heck...**

Katie slammed her head down on the table, and Travis looked at her confused and worried.

"Uh, Katie…you okay?"he asked nervously.

She bolted up, "We're being watched, Travis. Some superhero knows everything that we do and writes about it on some website!"

Travis cocked a brow, "Whaaa-"

Katie nodded, "Yeah. And all these girls comment on it too! It's like…we're being watched and made a profit off of!"

Travis's eyes enlarged, "How much is this superhero getting paid?"

Katie shrugged, "Well, not really...she gets reviews. Must be some mortal internet currency, I guess."

Travis looked up at the sky, the uneasy feeling of being watched shadowing over him. "So, do you think this superhero is watching us now?"

"Actually, tons of people are watching all of us! Sometimes they even make some crappy stuff up! Like Percy and Annabeth, do they get a load of $hitty press! And, these people even made Thalia and Nico a couple! Or made Lady Artemis a mother, or made these breeds of perfect 'demigods.' How outrageous!"

Travis couldn't believe his ears. So...there were people watching this camp, making up some stuff too, and were getting paid. This sucked.

"Well, should we be worried, Katie?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah. Some people will put us in stupid situations like karaoke, cliché truth or dare, and make us seem like we're gushy romantics!"

Travis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "We aren't romantic gushy people, Katie?"

"Yes, now look at this stuff!" Katie pulled out her handy dandy laptop and typed in the URL .

Travis couldn't believe his eyes as he saw all the lies these people were writing.

Katie opened up a karaoke fic:

"_OMGS! The gods are like, coming to visit!" Annabeth squealed, taking out her magical hairbrush and began combing her long elegant hair romantically. Percy kissed her: she was so romantic._

"_Wat shall we do then?" Nico enthusiastically said._

"_Ooh, we should sing karaoke for them!" Thalia said. Nico kissed Thalia. She was so cute!_

Travis felt some baby barf coming up. This was disgusting.

So, Percy sings a love song to Annabeth because he magically learned to sing professionally and become a rock star…? And Athena gets mad and tries to destroy Percy until Zeus stops it andthen Athena and Poseidon get married suddenly? Thalia sings a girly song because she wanted to look pretty for Nico…?And then Luke comes back alive and raps with Grover since-okay what? This made no sense.

Travis felt his head hurting. "Katie, exit out of this before I die!"

Katie thought Travis would think of this as hilarious since just imagining all these things actually happening was bizarre. So she showed him the truth or dare.

"_Hai guys! We should totally come to my cabin and play truth or dare!" Thalia exclaimed. Everyone said "yay!" and skipped to her cabin._

"_Ooh, my turn! Percy, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare, because I'm a hero so I can do dares!" he said and then he kissed his biceps. Annabeth blushed._

"_Okie dokie! I dare you to make out with Annabeth!" The two turned red in the face! How romantic!"_

…_._

"_I'm going to kill you Grover!" Thalia said as she chased him around the cabin. He dared her to go to the Aphrodite cabin and get a makeover! She was in a strapless pink dress, her hair was curled perfectly, and her eye makeup with blue with black sparkles! Nico was drooling!"_

Travis dropped his jaw. Okay, so…Percy and Annabeth made out for ten minutes…Thalia got a makeover, Annabeth had to answer whether Percy looked hot without his shirt and it was totally unawkward/cringe-worthy (note sarcasm), when would this even have happened, and Travis felt like he lost several important brain cells.

"Katie, get me out of this! Are you torturing me? Did I do something wrong? If I did…how could I possibly deserve this kind of torture! I'm sorry!" he begged. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd think this was funny! Wait till you see this!" Katie clicked on an OOC Percabeth story:

_Percy's POV_

_Annabeth looked like a princess! I was so nervous to ask her out! _

_Annabeth's POV_

_Omg, Percy looks so hot! Will he ask me to dance at this magical ball that we now are having at camp?_

_Percy's POV_

_Oh no! She's coming over! Look hot!_

_Annabeth's POV_

_Omg! He's flipping his dark hair! He's so hot! I hope he asks me to dance!_

_Percy's POV_

"_Hey, baby. Want to dance?"I asked_

_Annabeth's POV_

"_Omg sure!" _

_Percy's POV_

_I have mad dance skills, even though I've never danced before._

_Annabeth's POV_

_OMG! Percy was twirling me around like a princess! I'm so impressed! That's what I luv in a guY! _

_Percy's POV_

_Something came over me and kissed Annabeth on the lips. She was surprised! So cute!  
_

Now, Travis was confused. After they kissed like ten thousand times and said they loved each other five thousand times, Travis didn't really get what happened next.

Katie was snickering while reading it. This story was so off, it had to be funny! Seriously, the only time Katie ever saw "Percabeth" kissing was the day she and a group of people dumped them in the canoe lake after Percy saved the world. They usually weren't the PDA type.

Travis asked Katie to exit it again. "Katie, what if they have stuff on us like that!"

Katie stopped laughing. She scrolled around for a bit until she found one: "TRATEI: KATIE AND TRAVIS LOVERS"

_Katie was in the strawberry fields, and then she saw Travis walk by. _

_OMG he's so cute! BAD KATIE! DON"T THINK THAT! HE'S A STOLL! _

Travis was the one laughing now. Katie was just staring at the screen, hoping maybe it would explode if she glared at it enough.

"_Hey baby. You look hawt!" Travis said._

_Katie blushed madly and said, "GO AWAY YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU!"_

Katie covered her eyes with her fingers as Travis's laughing came to an abrupt stop.

"_NO you don't! Hate is a strong word!" he said, grabbing her hand and stroking it. Katie felt her heart fluttering._

Travis was now amused, but seriously creeped out now.

"_Love is a strong word too!" Katie admitted. They looked into another's eyes and kissed passionately._

"_This love must be forbidden, Katie, my lover!" Travis dramatically said. Katie sobbed uncontrollably._

The two were now just blinking their eyes at the stupidity.

"_Marry me, my love!" Travis said, popping out some diamond ring. Katie gasped and sobbed. HE WAS SO ROMANTIC!" _

_The End._

Katie and Travis didn't even move. They were in shock, and probably would die in shock.

Travis shook his head, "Um…so people write this stuff thinking it's good?"

Katie was still in shock, "They totally just messed us up! I mean-I can't even…" Katie fell back onto the table. "I'm nothing like that! NOTHING!"

Travis continued shaking his head, "I mean, how would they like it if I made them seem like two idiot love birds?"

Katie nodded, "Do you think that we should show the others? We shouldn't bother Annabeth, for she's still freaking about Percy disappearing. And, oh by the way these people think they have solutions to where he is. But by the content that we've seen, I wouldn't trust it at all."

Travis answered, "No. They'll be crushed. Do you think all of these are that terrible? Did that superhero write that story about us? If she did...well,she sucks!"

Katie shook her head, "Nope, her things don't seem so bad. They're actually events that occurred, so I wouldn't mind except the fact that she's watching us! And, nope. Not all the fics on here are that terrible. Some are really good, I guess."

Travis sighed in relief, "I bet you'd die if you were in a karaoke, truth or dare story."

Katie succumbed, "Yep, you'd be right. I probably would. Just imagine it!"

A giggle came out from the skies, and in the clouds a message was written: "Your wish is my command! Love, Bubbles!"

Katie woke up in a scene where tons of people were standing in front of a stage. Some guy with black hair was singing a love song…oh my gods was that Percy? When did he learn to sing? And isn't he at the other camp?

"Up next, Katie Gardner will sing us a song!" The crowd cheered. Demeter cried; she was so proud of her daughter.

"What? I'm not singing! I don't even know what song-"she protested but some random kids pushed her on stage. She was still objecting, "How am I here, what's going on, and I don't know what the Hades I'm doing!"

However, music began to play and Katie began to sing along to it in perfect pitch and notes. HOW WAS THIS HAPPENING?

Katie was confused. How did she magically become so good at singing and know all the lyrics to this song?

Next, Katie poofed into Thalia's cabin. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Travis, Connor, Thalia, Luke (WTF?), Nico, and Silena were sitting in a tight circle.

"Katie, like for the thousandth time, like truth or dare?" Silena asked. How was she alive…again?

"Uh, how did I get here?" Katie asked. Everyone laughed.

"You flew of course!" Luke rejoiced. Everyone laughed a good giggle. Katie just nodded, but she was screaming "WTHADES!" inside.

"Uh, I guess I'll do the dare…," she cautiously said. Silena smiled.

"I dare you, to like make out with Travis!" Everyone began blushing and whispering "They totally like each other!"

Katie opened to say, "Well, it's not like I've never done it before...," but she screamed, "EW! NO way!"

Silena shrugged, "Rules are rules!"

Katie's voice was all girly when she automatically said, "Okie dokie!" and began making out with him.

Katie thought a demon possessed her and did this to her.

Next, she found herself in the strawberry fields. Phew, she was safe.

Travis swagga walked over to her, "What's cooking, good looking?"

Katie didn't even realized she had giggled until she found herself yelling at him, "GO AWAY!"

What was happening? She was about to say 'hey.'

Then she was suddenly making out with him…okay…

Then he proposed to her…and she said yes for some reason.

Then she was back at the lunch tables with a concerned Travis staring at her as if she had just said she's in a relationship with a platypus.

"Katie? Where did you just go?"

"I don't know…but something just controlled me…some strong powerful force!"

"_YOU'RE WELCOME!~ Bubbles_!" was written across the sky. "_YOU LOST THE BET, BTDUBS. YOU LIVED! :P"_

Katie knew she was losing it.

**Hey guys! **

**This was just a chapter poking fun at all the ridiculous fanfics on here, and yes… I poked fun at everyone including myself. Maybe everyone will become more aware of what they write now. ****And I thought the idea was funny that they were like being used for the media: We make up all these fakes stories about them for 'money,' and only the good media is true. **

**So, I hope this didn't offend anyone (though I wouldn't find this offensive…)**

**Oh, and please. This has nothing to do with SBKSHM, and will not interfere with the story line. Also, it doesn't count as one of the last two chapters coming up. This was just some aside fanfic. So don't get confused or stressed out, and it won't affect the ways the characters act, so don't let this change your view on the story, please. This was just for fun!**

**Well, toodles!**

**(I don't own PJATO btway and actually no money was made off this. Shoo, lawyers!****:D)**

**~Bubbles **


	26. Bet Number Twentyfour: Ping to the Pong

Summary: Travis and Katie duel Percy and Annabeth in a battle of ping pong. As in: Tratie vs. Percabeth. Showdown of the century, duh!

* * *

Chiron had called the Cabin Leader's meeting to be at seven o'clock. Katie, finishing her planting for the day before schedule, decided to go early. Travis, completing his blueprints for the prank extravaganza next week on time, figured why not beat everyone there and perhaps rig some booby trap?

Then Travis realized how awkward it would be when the next person walked in and saw Travis had been sitting there alone for like an hour. They could draw suspicions about what he'd been doing.

Why would our favorite son of Hermes be alone? Connor was sick with food poisoning and a cold, which totally sucked. Travis even had to postpone some of his cleverest ideas! And, all the younger kids in the cabin actually expected him to answer all their little questions.

So, Travis (as a gentleman, of course) offered Katie to go together and wait for everyone else to arrive later, being it was only six fifteen. As they walked into their 'conference room' Travis noticed it hadn't been set up. All the chairs were still hunched up and…what. No lemonade on the ping pong table. They had to be kidding!

But, it was Katie who noticed the paddles and ball on the floor.

()()()()

Travis served the ball lightly to Katie. She didn't even try to hit it, letting it bounce right pass her, and Katie looked at him as if he had offended her. He responded with a 'what did I do?' expression with raised arms in defense, and Katie responded aptly with an eye roll.

_Body language could use improvement. Add that to the check list, Katie. _

"Why are you going easy on me? I can hit a fastball!" she insisted.

He muffled a laugh. She gave the infamous death glare. He stopped.

_Meh, it's improving. Scratch it off the list, Katie. _

"Katie, I've never in my life seen you play any sport! Much less ping pong!" he told her, almost mimicking Katie's classic hand on hip and tone.

She arched a brow. "Travis, that's because I'm not a year round camper! You don't see me play volleyball or run track during the school year!" she chided. "Besides, do you think I have this body by just gardening all day?"she added curtly after.

"Yup," he quietly responded. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now I want you to bring it to me as hard as you can!"she commanded Travis, picking the ball from the floor and tossing it to him.

"You sure? Cause I'm like a pro. I'm like Forrest Gump. Like I'm that good! The ball could accidentally smack you in the face-"

"Just do it already!" she wailed, her paddle in ready position.

He sighed and served it over to her as fast as he could. She hit it barely, and the ball went too high. It hit the wall behind Travis instead.

Travis began smirking. "Aw come on. Just a bad hit! Let me serve this time!" she insisted.

He reluctantly bounced the ball over to her with a questioning look etched on his face. After testing the ball for a second and flicking her wrists in a few practice swings, she earned some complaints from Travis. "I'm going, geez!" Clearing her throat, she dropped the ball to the table and let it meet her paddle.

She whammed the ball over to him. Travis stared at her as if she was a goddess.

"How did you do that?" he asked breathlessly. She didn't try to be too smug about it, so she just shrugged.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she responded, putting her finger in between the hole in the paddle's grasper and spiraling the paddle as if she was a cool cat.

"I'll teach you how to play Chinese style if you show me how you just slammed the ball!" Travis offered. "I mean, dang Katie!" he touched the ball. "Ouch, it's hot!"

She blushed. "You're still probably better than me. I suck at hitting it back and forth," she admitted.

He shrugged."I can't serve, but you can. I can hit slam balls, and you can't," he said. Then he made his voice all high and girly, "We complete each other!" He began to squeal.

Katie wondered about him sometimes.

"Well, do you want to see who really is a beast at ping pong?" she asked intentionally.

"Are you initiating we have a little competition, Gardner?" He knew exactly where she was going with this.

"Yesireebob," she affirmed.

He nodded, but then he sighed. "I'm not pumped up, Katie. The stakes aren't too high."

"Well, I guess we'll have to raise it!" she announced crazily.

"Winner gets bragging rights and a piggyback ride to their cabin!" Travis declared.

Katie looked like she got slapped by a big pillowcase of WTF. "A piggyback ride? Really?" she asked.

"What, Gardner too chicken? Not strong enough to carry-"he began to tease.

"Oh, shut it. Ready when you are, Stoll!" she said, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Ready is my middle name, Gardner!" He got into his ready stance, tossing the ball over to her.

"Okay then! One, two, thre-"

"What are you two doing here early?" a voice from the door asked. Katie dropped the ball and her paddle. Percy and Annabeth were hand and hand looking confusedly at the duo beginning their epic clash of ping and pong.

"Practicing our whale songs. We're playing ping pong, duh!" Travis responded. Katie picked up her ball and paddle again and daintily served the ball over to Travis. He hit it into the net. "I think it should be _me _asking why you two are here early? Trying to get some private time, eh Jackson?" Travis teased.

Percy and Annabeth blushed. "I was thinking the same thing about you two!" Percy added.

"Touché, man," Travis shrugged. The two guys did a quick handshake while Annabeth wiggled her fingers to Katie in hello. He and Katie were now just rallying now, occasionally missing it just to make it seem like they were bad at the game.

Percy continued, "But what you two are doing isn't what I had thought you two were originall-" Annabeth elbowed him. It didn't hurt of course, but he stopped.

"I know man. We were planning on knitting, of course, but we decided to play this instead," Travis joked.

"Mind if we play, too?" Annabeth asked, staring pointedly at the other pair of paddles on the floor.

Katie shrugged, "Sure! Why not?"

"Boys vs. Girls, totally!" Travis claimed.

Annabeth interrupted, "Actually, I don't think that would be a wise thing to do. One, if the girls beat you guys, it wouldn't very good for both of your prides. Also, if the guys beat us…what'll be the bragging? It'd be like "Oh yeah, we just beat up some girls!". That doesn't sound very good, either way."

Katie frowned. "She has a point," she agreed.

Travis walked over to Katie's side. "Then I guess it will be you and me against those two ladies."

"Hey!" Percy whined as he and Annabeth took Travis's old side.

"JK, bro," Travis apologized. Percy nodded.

Katie and Annabeth talked with their eyes. Annabeth said, "We really must love these guys right?"

Katie shrugged with a "Beats me!"

Travis looked over at her. "Oh, Katie Don't do that or your eyes will get stuck like that!"

Annabeth laughed. Katie rolled her eyes.

Men.

"Guys, let's start already! It's almost six thirty," Annabeth broke the silence.

"Well, I don't know how I'll do. I suck at ping pong, "Katie lied dramatically. She gave an exasperated sigh. Travis almost turned and said, "Are you joshing with me?" But then he realized where she was going with this.

His Katie was so deceptive. –squee-

Percy took the ball, "I guess I'll serve first."

The ball was easy and slow. Travis, going along with Katie's plan, hit it like a wimp.

Annabeth took it back, and she slammed it over. Katie missed it.

"Point one for Team Percy!" Percy cheered.

"Team Percy? Why not Team Annabeth?" she insisted.

"Nah, Team Percy has this ring to it. Yours is a mouth full," he decided.

"No-" Annabeth began.

"Hey, why not combine yall's names? To be Anercy? Or, ooh! Percabeth! Team Percabeth!" Katie came up with.

Annabeth and Percy shrugged. "That's such a mouth full and I don't lik- I mean, that's perfect Katie!" Percy said. Annabeth had elbowed him mid-sentence.

"You two can be Kravis!" Annabeth added. "Or, Team Tratie! That sounds better than Kravis."

The two shrugged. Travis rubbed his chin, "I don't know, I think that the- I mean, that's just awe inspiring for a name, Annabeth. Just magical!" Katie, too, had elbowed him mid-sentence.

"Well, I guess it's Team Tratie vs. Team Percabeth?" Percy confirmed.

"Yup, let the game begin!" Travis affirmed, hitting the ball over the net. "Can we start over? I mean, that was just a warm up round."

"Whatever," Percy answered, "we'll still whip your butts!" He slammed the ball over.

"Ah, bitching! Just because you're the savior of Olympus doesn't mean you win everything!" Travis called out, hitting the ball with equal force.

"Guys, let's be mature! It's just a game of ping pong, for Hercules's sake!" Katie chided as Annabeth hit the ball over slowly. Katie tried to hit it, but Travis pushed her aside and hit it.

"Hey, that was my side of the table!" she complained as Percy hit the ball.

"So what? I had a better chance of hitting than you!" he replied. The ball went back over to her side, but he again reached over and hit it. She looked murderous.

"You did it again!" she whined.

"Oops?" he shrugged.

"You are such a-" she began.

"Hey, let's be mature! Remember, Katie?" Percy added.

Annabeth looked at him, pursed lips and arched eyebrows. "Was that necessary?"

"Maybe," he added quietly as he struck the ball. It landed in the net. "Aw, great! You distracted me!"

"You shouldn't have embroiled yourself into their personal problem!" she scolded.

"That wasn't a personal problem if they are right in front of us! Look, I love you and all Annabeth-" Percy began.

"Aw!" Travis cooed.

Everyone turned to look at him strangely. Percy continued, "But I sometimes think that maybe- dang it I forgot. You made me forget what I was about to say, Travis."

"Cool story bro, now tell it again," Travis answered. Percy raised a brow.

"Hey, ya'll! Can we get the ball back in action?" Katie tried to bring everyone back to normal.

Annabeth tossed the ball over to Katie. "It's your serve, so here's the ball."

Katie grinned at Travis. Annabeth and Percy got into ready position. "Here it goes!" she muttered as she smashed the ball to the over side. They missed it by a mile.

Percy looked astounded, and Annabeth shook it off. "I have to hand it to you, Katie. You're pretty good!" Annabeth complimented.

Katie smirked haughtily and waved it off, insisting, "Oh, it's nothing much to brag about." _Yes it is!_

Team Percabeth served the ball back over to Katie. "So, it's zero to one so far," Annabeth calculated.

"How about first one to eleven wins?" Percy offered. Everyone agreed.

Katie raised the ball back up, but Annabeth intervened. "Isn't it Travis's turn to serve? That's probably one of the rules to switch it off, I bet."

Travis's ears perked up at the word 'bet,' but he frowned as Katie handed over the ball. Gulping, he served. It bounced into the net.

Team Percabeth high fived secretly under the table.

Travis began to complain, "Hey, don't I get a second serve? That's a rule in tennis!"

"This is ping pong!" Percy replied as if it was obvious.

"Also known as table tennis, Sherlock," Travis responded. Percy rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever! But when your ball goes to the net, that ain't my issue!" Katie knew he was upset. But, showing emotion in front of another man is not in the guy Bible. So, he didn't show it.

Annabeth fished the ball from the net and with the simple flick of the wrist sent the ball flying to the other side. Travis whammed it over, and Percy took a swing at it. He missed by a few inches.

"OHHOHOHOHOH!" Travis cheered, "Bow to your master!"

Katie slapped him lightly on the chest and scolded, "Hey, calm down! Stop bragging; it's embarrassing!"

Percy grimly gave the ball to Katie. She struck the ball like lightning. Annabeth attempted to strike back, but the ball ended up flying to the Tratie's wall.

"What now!" Katie proclaimed.

"Hey! Don't brag! Remember, it's _embarrassing_!" Travis mocked. Katie rolled her eyes.

Team Percabeth laughed. "You two are just one of a kind!" Percy chuckled.

"But there are two of us," Travis said confusedly. Katie facepalmed.

"Okay, so now it's one to two," Annabeth announced as Katie picked the ball up from the ground.

"Figuring that out must have been challenging," Travis muttered. Katie elbowed him and told him to shut the hole in his face, earning another giggle from Team Percabeth. She shoved the ball into his hand and muttered something probably too dirty to be mentioned on something rated T.

Travis bounced the ball on his side, it hit the wall, and bounced back onto the table and sprung off before Annabeth or Percy could even attempt to hit it.

Travis fist pumped Katie. Percy shook his head and insisted, "That doesn't count! It hit the wall first!"

Shrugging, Travis replied, "Well, I'd do a redo, but we all ready deemed that redoes aren't allowed. So, well, suck it!"

Annabeth cringed as Percy sighed. Travis was just so…so…ugh sometimes. Travis was overall a nice friendly guy. Except when he was in a competitive state or pranking. Then we run whilst we can.

Katie wasn't up for it either. "Travis, do you know what sportsmanship is?" she asked.

"Um, is that when you pair up athletes and ship them romantically?" he guessed. Everyone burst into laughter.

"No, it means when you act civil and polite during a match, game, or something like that," Katie explained to him as if he was a toddler.

"So we should all be in top hats and sipping tea delightfully? That's Pegasus crap, Katie. No one acts like that in games!" he added with a pft sound.

"We don't have to! Just try not to be so, um, so rude!" she commanded.

"What?" he shrieked in shock. "I'm not being rude."

"Yeah, you are!" everyone else in the room simultaneously agreed.

"Geez, fine. I'll be more 'polite!'" he backed off. He asked _politely _for the ball from Annabeth and handed it _politely _to Katie. She gave a weird look and served the ball.

()()()

"Yay for you!" Travis dully cheered as Percabeth won yet another game. Team Tratie won a few games, then Team Percabeth would, Team Tratie would win, then Team Percabeth would.

"So, it's ten to ten now huh?" Katie asked as Annabeth tossed the ball over.

"Yup," Travis scathingly answered. "Now please,will you serve the ball, Milady."

Katie threw the ball down and began to raise her voice, "Okay, Travis. When I said to be less rude, that doesn't mean you have to over act it. Just be calmer, that's all!"

"You didn't say please," he reminded.

"Oh my mother freaking gods!" she screeched. "That's it! Go back to being yourself. No one will like it, but go ahead and do it!"

Everyone in the room stared at her. She calmed down and took a deep breath. "Sorry. Now, if we can get back to the game, it's the final showdown…"

Katie threw the ball into the air. Time seemed to slow down. Katie gulped, Travis wiped sweat from his brow, Annabeth looked directly at the ball, and Percy's breathing sped up. Katie was about to hit it when…

"What's going on in here! Why aren't the chairs set up!" Chiron asked with Mr. D standing behind him. Time went back to normal. Katie didn't hit the ball; she let it drop as everyone dropped his or her paddle.

"Now, no time to waste! It's five till seven! Now, set up the chairs now, ya lazy brats!"Mr. D hustled.

"But we have to finish-"

"Shut it, Stoll. Now come on, Annabeth go get the lemonade!" Mr. D ordered. "Put those paddles back where you found them and the ball, too!"

Drew, Clarisse, and Jake along with some other cabin leaders entered the conference room. "Whoa, where's the lemonade!" Jake asked.

()()()

"Okay, and we'll be sure to make sure there are age limits for Pegasus. Thanks for letting us know how they feel, Percy," Chiron thanked Percy.

"Horse whisperer," Travis giggled to himself. Katie slapped him on the knee. He stepped on her foot. She kicked him.

"Is there something going on under there, Katie and Travis?" Chiron asked.

"Footsie!" Drew murmured loud enough for everyone to hear, like the bitch she was.

"No, there was a spider-" Annabeth leaped from the table, "and we were trying to kill it." Katie covered up or attempted to.

"We got it," Travis went along. Annabeth sighed fully relieved, and she sat back down.

"Well, that concludes our meeting. Thank you for bringing up all of the issues. Now, remind your cabins about the new chariot race times. That is all!" Chiron excused himself from the table and concluded the meeting.

Everyone left the room in a hurry to get ready for campfire which would start soon.

Travis and Katie were left behind sitting at the table, staring at the paddles on the floor.

Travis broke the silence, "Wait, who won? Did we tie? Can you give me a piggyback ride?"

* * *

Hey friends! Sorry for not updating, but I've been writing some newer stories now that –sobs- this story is coming to an end soon. Like in one chapter.

-begins to blink tears back-

Well, to break the sadness I have an IMPORTANT thing to say.

-clears throat-

This story has been nominated for the Verita award!

Whoever nominated me, you are my best friend. I love you, stranger who loved my story enough to nominate me.

**All I ask from all of the people who read this and like/love/don't hate to vote for my story to win**. That would mean so much to me as a writer! Hopefully if this story wins, Some Bets won't be a passing trend. It would be a legend! Or make history! Or something epic like that!

Then again, the thought that I was nominated is good enough for me.

But winning would be nice (really really really really really really nice) too!

Thanks for reading, and leave a review please! This was extremely long, but probably (to me) the funniest chapter I've ever written. Sorry if Percabeth was OOC. I don't usually write them. :P

Toodles!

(I don't own PJATO, any of the characters, Forrest Gump, but I do own a ping pong table. HA!)

:D

Loves,

~Bubbles


	27. Bet NUmber Twentyfive: Byes and Finale

How rude. School interrupted Summer. Tsk Tsk.

Katie could feel it coming as July flew by and the day's getting shorter and shorter. As though she was a criminal waiting for death row except this was worse. And Travis knew it would be coming too eventually so for the last days of summer they spent as much time bothering and coddling another as possible.

Senior Year of high school. Like that horrible movie they watched with the younger kids about grown teenagers breaking into song to express their feelings. Katie felt old but relieved with this longed waited for title. Travis would be a senior too but in maturity about a seventh grader, but he could still brag off to other campers through the year about his seniority-ness.

Then on that fateful day, two days before school started Katie had to give out good byes.

Miranda, she left words of wisdom and good luck for taking charge of the cabin.

Her other siblings, after a hug she gave a fair warning to be controllable and lots of love.

And with Travis…none of my business.

Travis ran a hand through his hair as Katie bent down to pick up her suitcase after their 'good bye canoodle.'

"It's just for a few months, and we'll have IMing too," she reminded him, voice cracking a bit.

He nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly, blushing madly.

Katie rose an eyebrow. Nah, it wouldn't be those 'three words.' Couldn't be…

"Oh, and please let my cabin be. We're still repainting after your clever 'art display' last month and you know how fast I'll whip your ass when I come to visit," she warned playfully.

"I'd actually enjoy that," he smirked. She rolled her eyes as he leaned down and placed a long one on her lips. She knew she'd get emotional if she got too into so she pulled away.

"Don't forget how that, you finally got good at it and it'd be a shame for winter break you kissing like my Aunt Muriel," Travis teased. "Unless of course, you and your pillow-"

"Shut it," she warned, slapping him slightly on the arm.

He laughed and rubbed his arm as if it hurt. "You want that how to be I remember you?"

"Yes," she replied sternly, opening her suitcase to check and see if she had everything again. He scoffed and looked around.

He let out a sigh. Katie looked up, and she noticed he was getting frantic, like he needed to get something off his chest. Foreshadowing much? "Hey, Katie? I need to tell you something…I've been thinking for the past few days about us, and now that you're about to leave I think I should tell you something important…" he started.

Katie internally began fangirl squealing. She tried to keep a calm face, but mentally she chanted "He's going to say them, those three words!" To any clueless people, those three words would be 'I love you' and Katie was playing out how she'd react to those words since she was thirteen.

"Go ahead then," she tried to say firmly, but her voice quavered from the excitement.

Travis took her hand and stared directly into her eyes. Sincerely he told her, "Don't kill yourself."

Wait, what? Do what?

Katie coughed on her words, "Don't kill myself? W-why would I do that? Are you serious, Travis?"

Travis shrugged. "You'll miss me and my awesomeness so much it might drive you insane! But, please don't kill yourself over heart break and missing me," he insisted coolly.

Katie crossed her arms, "I'm about to leave in five minutes and you don't want me to kill myself?"

Travis nodded his head, "Yeah, pretty much."

Katie glared at him for a moment to see if he'd break, but he didn't. "Well, ditto."

"What?" Travis asked. "Doth my ears deceive thee? Ditto?"

"Yeah, right back at you. Don't go mad without me, kay?"

"Hmph," he responded. "I highly doubt that I'd be the first one to go insane."

"Really? You think I'll be the one making out with my pillow, but I really think it'll be you, Mister," she replied.

"So you admit it! You had a relationship with your pillow!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything," she pointed out. "But still, you'll miss me more."

"No, you'll miss me more. I bet you'll be the first one to IM me right when you get into your dad's car," he insisted.

"Bahaha, yeah right. Once you get back to your cabin you'll feel so lonely and then you'll just have to see my gorgeous face again!" she laughed.

"No, no way. You'll go all Bella Swan and get depressed and hoohah and have nightmares unless you IM me. But I'm not going to IM you until you IM me."

"Well, you're going to be silently crying yourself to sleep each night, cuddling with your teddy bear until you see me!" she insisted. "You'll be a mess without me!"

" Well, I bet I love you more!" he blurted.

Katie's jaw dropped. "What?"

Travis's gaze turned to the ground, "I said that I uh, bet that I had enough of you before."

Katie shook her head, "No you didn't!"

"Yes I did."

"No,"

"YES!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Ha, you admit it! Really think I'd fall for that one?" he laughed nervously.

Katie rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. "Well, I guess you lost that bet cause I love you more," she admitted, pecking his cheek.

"We'll see about that. And I bet you won't be able to go a day without me, so you lose," he laughed.

"Well, I don't know about that one. I'll get going and see how that turns out," she replied. Getting the good bye over with was hard enough, so it might be better to get it other with.

"So, toodles Katie," Travis said seriously. "It's not like I won't see you again, unless you really want to win that bet…"

"I'm not losing that bet so shower me with your adoration whilst you can," she smirked, tightening the hug.

"Maybe I'll lose so you won't become Bella Swan, and do you a favor," he admitted.

"Ooh, losing another bet in the past few minutes? Horrible day for you isn't it?" Katie chatted while the two walked down the hill hand and hand to Katie's ride.

Fin

Wow. Am I getting emotional or something? No, no I'm not crying. It's just rain on my face.

Well, I'm going to miss this story. I should write some more, and I guess I will. Trust me, this isn't the end of Tratie for me. Look out for holiday specials and I've got plenty more ideas to write and post.

I hope the ending was good. I had tried to put of the story's end so long that when it finally came I couldn't type a thing down. But I like this ending. Hope you do too.

Well, it's been 27 chapters,70k views, 3 communities, 1 Verita Award, and many virtual fruit baskets through these past eight months and I've loved it all. This story wouldn't be anything without YOU and the motivation you guys gave me. Thank you so much and I'm forever thankful and grateful to have such amazing readers as you.

Thanks for the loves.

(For the last time, I don't own PJO, any of the characters. Don't sue me, please!)

:'D

~Bubbles


End file.
